Orion saga
by Calei
Summary: A young girl is adopted by an american businessman.
1. Default Chapter

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest For the Orbs

**Chapter One**:** Silent Child **

A young girl is walking around alone on the streets of Japan. She has no idea of where she is going, when she walks past a young man. Around the age of twenty-seven, this young man glances at the child in passing. Assuming that the girl, who couldn't be anymore than four or five, is going to meet someone, he walks past her. Later, while having lunch, the young man looks out of the restaurant window and sees the same girl. People walk past her as she sits across the street, huddled into a little ball. Checking the other diners around him, the young man realizes that no one else seems to notice the girl. After collecting his meal, and paying the bill, he exits.

"Hello, there."

The girl looks up at the man squatting in front of her.

"Are you all alone?" The child continues staring at him as he speaks. "Where are your parents? …Do you speak English?" 

After a moment, he tries to form a phrase in Japanese. "Hello, what is your name?" He waits and the girl looks up at him only to shake her head. "You don't know?" She shakes her head again. "Where are your parents?" Another shake of the small head is his answer.

"Can you speak? Do you know English?" While the girl stares blankly, he takes out his food from the restaurant. Showing it to her, he gently prods her, "Do you want some?"

Looking at him, and then the food, she places her head on her knees. "What's wrong?"

The child looks at him with doleful expression. Thinking that she is about to cry, he places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

She looks up at him with tears trapped in the corners of her eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm here to help." He stands, extending his hand. Though the girl doesn't seem to understand him, she takes his hand. The two of them walk down the street together. 

The long legs come to a stop and the child looks up. Clutching his hand, he enters the hotel with her. 

"Excuse me?"

At the sound of his voice the receptionist looks from him to the little girl before answering. "Yes, sir."

"Is there a children's clothing store nearby?"

"Yes, sir. Go down the street and turn left. It's in the shopping district."

"Thank-you…my niece."

Nodding, the young woman looks at them as they walk out.

"Looks like I should get some clothes for you, huh? I'll probably be leaving soon, but back home…" He stops speaking as they walk into the store where a smiling young saleswoman greets them. He quickly explains that he needs to get at least a week's worth of outfits for the child.

"What size?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

A bubbly voice answers him. "That's okay. I'm pretty sure I can help. Come on, sweety."

Looking at the woman, the child squeezes the man's hand. "It's okay. We're getting you some new clothes. She's going to help."

"That's right. So you come with me and we'll try to find something to go with that sweet little face." She leads her to the dressing room as the man stands around somewhat awkwardly. "You look so cute!" She smiles at the child before looking up to her companion. "Will that be all sir?"

"I'd like to buy a toy for her." He whispers this as he takes out his wallet.

While the saleswoman rings up his purchases, the shy little girl walks out of the dressing room and takes the man's hand. He thanks her and the two of them walk out of the store. They walk back to the hotel, the girl clutching his hand the entire way. When they reach his room, he opens the door, but the child stays in the threshold looking around. 

"It's okay. Come in." He takes her hand and leads her over to a chair near the television. "Maybe there are some cartoons you can watch while I call home." Sitting in the chair, she watches his movements as he takes a bag and brings something to her. "Here."

She stares at the object with a fearful and puzzled expression.

"It's alright. It's a toy…for you." He gently places it into her hands. She in turn watches him as he goes over to the phone and begins to dial.

"Hello." A rich female voice is on the other end.

The young man's deep voice answers. "Jalise, its Martin."

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Fine. How's Louise?"

"He's fine, but he misses his daddy. And quite frankly…so do I."

A smile plays across Martin's lips and creeps into his voice. "Well, I'll be home in a day or so." He glances at the girl for a moment. "Look, I have to talk to you."  
"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"I sort of found…something that I'll be bringing home with me."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah…something like that. I can't really go into it right now. But you need to get the spare room ready."

"One of your business friends?"

"Not exactly. But could you schedule an appointment with Louise's doctor?"

"Um…okay?"

"Thanks, hon. Bye." While placing the phone back on the hook, he looks at the girl. "She'll definitely be surprised. But what if she says no when we get back?"

The child clutches the stuffed cat and looks at the man. He gazes back at her. "I guess the next step is to get a passport for you. But you don't know your name." _And you have no papers._

The child continues to look at him. The next day, the two of them arrive at the American Embassy and the young man somehow manages to get the child a passport. When they are finished, they return to the hotel and prepare for the next day's flight. 

When the two of them board the plane, the silent child clutches her toy and looks around. "First time on a plane, huh?" She looks up at the sound of Martin's voice.

"It's okay. I'm taking you someplace nice. You'll never have to be on the street again. And we're going to help you."

They ride in silence for a few hours. After a while, she falls asleep. A few more hours later, the plane lands in America. Martin wakes up from a light nap and glances over at the small girl next to him. Waiting for everyone else to get off, he scoops her up in one arm, and gets the luggage. He is helped with his bags as he passes through the terminal and makes his way to the parking lot.

His hands are wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as he drives, glancing every now and again at the figure of the sleeping child. Her head is resting on the window in the passenger's seat, the small arms are wrapped tightly around the toy, probably her first.

__

Who could've left her back there? Her parents…maybe they were killed. But she doesn't know her own name.

Another hour passes before Martin pulls into the driveway of his home. He carries the girl into the house as quietly as possible so as not to wake her. When he gets in, he gently places her on a large soft chair in the living room. After coming back in with the bags, he finds his wife waiting.

"Martin, you're back. Hi." The two greet each other with hugs.

"Hi, Jalise."

"How was your flight?"

"Long, but otherwise okay."

"So…about your call."

"Oh. Come into the living room." Holding her hand, he walks ahead of her. "Where's Louise?"

"He's still asleep."

"Well, this will still be a surprise for him then."

"What will?" Martin stops in front of the chair in answer. "Wha- Martin, how?" 

"Well, I found her in Japan."

"I kind of guessed that. But why did you bring her here?"

"She was in bad shape. I mean-you should have seen her. She was walking around on the streets…no parents."

"How do you know?"

"I'd seen her a few times."

"Oh."

"She doesn't seem to be well. She hasn't said a word in days and she's barely eaten anything. She doesn't even know her own name."

"That's why you wanted the appointment?"

"Yes, did you schedule it?"

"Its later today." She looks at girl on the chair. "So you want us to take her in?"

"Well, she doesn't really have anyone else."

After a moment of silence, Jalise smiles faintly and nods. "Okay then. I guess I'll give her bath and everything when she wakes up." She kisses Martin on the cheek as he leaves the room to take a nap. Still looking at the child, Jalise's smile gets a little bigger and she drapes a blanket over the girl.

Martin is in the kitchen with his wife and his seven-year-old son. "So where did you find her?"

"It's weird. She was just sitting on the street. I went over to her and she was completely alone. I'd seen her before then too."

"She was alone both times?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it's a good thing you did. But bringing her across the world?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I only wonder how long she was there."

"How will she adjust?"

"I don't know. I mean, she wouldn't even talk."

"Maybe she's mute."

"Well, we'll find out this afternoon." Jalise looks at her husband.

The small girl wakes up in the large velvety chair and her small eyes dart around the room. The startled child sits up, her hands still wrapped tightly about the toy as though it were the only thing that could help her. After taking the blanket off of herself, she meanders around the room silently gazing at bookshelves with liquid brown eyes.

"I'll go check on her." When she walks into the doorway, the young woman sees the child standing wide-eyed in front of a cabinet full of dolls. "Pretty aren't they?" The girl's head snaps up at the sound of the softness in this new voice. "My husband travels a lot and he likes to bring something back for everybody. Well, one day, he started bringing back dolls. So we decided to keep them in here." She stands next to the child and smiles slightly. 

"Maybe one day you could have them." Both of them turn to see Martin. He looks at his wife and then turns his eyes to the child and thinks for a moment of the dolls that he had been bringing in case they should have a daughter. "Jalise? Don't you think we should take care of her?"

"Actually…I …do. I mean, something must have happened for her to be like this." She casts a maternal look at the child. "I'll take her upstairs and give her a bath." She grasps the small hand in her own. "The appointment's in an hour."

A brown hand reaches for a scrubber. "I bet this feels really good huh?" In a tub full of bubbles, the girl's head is covered with shampoo. Jalise rinses her hair last and takes her out. The curly purple hair is dried and she is dressed. "So, did you like your bath? It's okay. You don't have to say anything right now if you don't want to. But I promise everything _will_ be okay from now on." Taking the small hands into her own, Jalise smiles at the girl. Noticing the curious expression on the child's face she stops smiling. "Is everything alright?" The child had thought she saw something familiar in Jalise's face and responded with a look of surprise. She stops staring and begins to smile.

"Jalise, come on."

"Come on, sweety. It's time to go." The two of them walk downstairs and out of the house. 

They enter the car and Louise looks at the new girl. "Mom, dad, who's that?" Jalise turns to her son and then to Martin who answers.

"Well, Louise. It looks like this is going to be your new little sister."

"A little sister?"

"Yeah."

Excited brown eyes look back at his parents and then the girl sitting next to him on the back seat. "Hi!"

"Um, she's kind of shy honey, so don't get mad if she doesn't say anything to you now."

"What's her name?"

The two adults look at each other. "We're going to find out. The four of them arrive at the doctor's office. Once they are in the waiting room, the doctor calls them and Louise is left in the play area. "We'll be back, so wait here and don't go anywhere."

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Hello."

"Hello, doctor. This was the child I called about."

"So you found her Japan?"

"I did."

"And she wouldn't speak at all?" 

Martin shakes his head and watches the young doctor with the black hair and green eyes as he looks at the child intently. "Strange." He pulls out a penlight and shines it in her eyes. Immediately, she flinches and looks at Martin and Jalise.

"I guess the light's bothering her." Jalise looks at the girl.

The doctor looks at the child for a moment and then presses the button on the intercom. "Anaya, could you come here please?" Noting the looks on the Johnson's faces, he explains himself. "My nurse speaks Japanese." After a few moments, the woman walks into the room. "Anaya, I need you to help me with something. I think this child may only speak Japanese if she does speak. Could you talk to her please?"

"Sure." She smiles at the little girl on the table. "Hello, sweety. My name is Anaya and this is Dr. Klein. We work here. Can you understand me? Please nod if you can." All of them watch as the child nods. "Good, can you speak? Do you know where your parents are?Your mother?"

"Mother?"

"She spoke? What did she say?" Jalise looks at the little girl anxiously.

"She said mother. I asked her if she knew about her mother." She turns back to the child, again speaking the foreign tongue. "Do you know where your mother is?"

"I…I don't remember mother."

"Do you remember your name?"

The child's soft voice falters as tears fill her eyes. "No."

"It's okay…we're here to help."

"She is not mother?" 

Anaya follows the child's hand and sees Jalise sitting next to her husband watching the child intently. "No. Does she look like your mother?"

"I can't remember, but she's nice."

"Was your mother nice?"

"I don't…know."

Gently, Anaya begins to rub the child's back. "Okay. It's okay. Do you want her to be your mother?"

"I guess."

"Who is that man? What did he do?"

"He took me to get...clothes...and he brought me here."

"Is he nice too?"

"Yes, but he talks funny."

"He speaks English."

"English?"

"Don't worry. You'll learn." Anaya smiles at the child before turning to the others and speaking to them. "Okay. She can't really remember anything. Her name, not her family…nothing. She doesn't really know if they're dead or alive, but she does think that the two of you are nice. She said she wouldn't mind you as parents."

"The poor thing!"

Anaya looks at Jalise's sullen expression and turns back to the girl. "How did you forget?"

"I don't know. I woke up one day and my head was empty."

"Where were you?"

"On…the streets."

"Nobody was with you?"

"No."

"Okay. But why weren't you talking before?"

"I was scared."

"Are you scared now?"

"Yes…but,"

"What is it?"

"Can you really help?"

"Yes. We can. If you want, they can be your parents. They really like you."

"I'd like that."

"Good. But now we have to check you out and make sure everything else is okay."

"Will I remember anything?"

"I don't know honey." She explains to them what she was just told and the doctor checks the child out. Strangely enough, she is healthy, save her obvious problem. He suggests that the Johnson's begin to teach her English and Anaya volunteers to help. She also helps to make sure the child does not forget what appears to be her native tongue. Days after their visit to the doctor, the young woman goes to visit.

"How's she getting along?" 

"We've been doing okay with body language and pointing. I know she'll be happy to see you."

"What are you calling her?"

"We still haven't decided. We can't come up with a name that suits her."

"Have you thought of a Japanese name?"

"No, we hadn't even considered that."

"Well, maybe we'll come up with one. Where is she?"

"In the den. Come on. I'll show you."

Anaya follows Jalise through the immaculate house. They walk in to see the child looking at the television and hugging her toy close to her body. "Hey, remember me?"

"Anaya-chan?"

"That's right. So did you learn any English yet?"

"I don't think so. But one word keeps popping into my head."

"Really, what word is that?"

In English, the child's soft voice utters the word. "St…star."

"That's very good. Does that word mean anything to you?"

"I don't know. It just keeps popping up. 

"Well, I guess that was your first English word." The child looks at her with a slight smile. "So, they tell me they haven't picked a name yet."

"No, I don't have one."

"Don't worry. You'll get one that suits you. One in Japanese."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, let's get started on the lesson." She takes a book out her bag as she looks at Jalise. "A good way for her to learn is to watch TV and for you guys to talk to her and show her things."

Months later, the child gets up and goes down stairs. "Hi momma."

"Good morning, Zentora. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I guess so. Will I do okay?"

"Sure."

Zentora, as she is now called, is raised as their daughter. She becomes comfortable with her new family. Eventually, she forgets about her adoption and spends fourteen years of her life with the Johnson family. Yet, throughout the years, she begins to feel as though she doesn't really belong. Her parents are very protective of her and she has grown into a very quiet young woman. She is shy and very often withdrawn.


	2. chapter 2: new life

orionsaga p1 ch2

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 2: New life**

Zentora is out looking at the stars when her mother climbs out of the window and sits next to her. "So, what's up?"

A hand is gently raised up to the hair covering one of her eyes. "Nothing. Just star gazing."

"You've been doing this a lot lately."

"I know. It probably sounds weird, but I think, well, it's like something's out there."

Jalise looks at her daughter. The girl, now eighteen, flips a strand of hair behind her ear. "Really. Like what?"

"I don't know." The soft voice reaches her ears with a strange sound. "It's weird. It's like, well, I don't know."

Jalise nods, wondering what her child could possibly be worried about. "You probably don't remember, but star was your first word."

The girl's liquid brown eyes are turned on her mother, taking in the kind face and the flowing black hair surrounding it. "Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I came to say goodnight. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay. Goodnight." Her mother climbs inside through the window and Zentora stays outside a little longer eyes transfixed to the sky above. _'What could be out there?'_ Zentora goes inside for bed.

After waking the next morning, Zentora goes downstairs to breakfast. Her mother and father are sitting at the table with her little sister, born four years after her adoption. Her older brother is also with them. She stops in the door when she sees the looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

Jalise glances at Martin, who in turn looks at his oldest daughter. "Come on in and have a seat."

Caution is in her steps as she walks slowly over to the dining room table and takes a seat. "What is it daddy?"

"My job is taking me to Japan."

"So? You've gone away on business before."

"Well, it's permanent this time." 

She looks at him blankly as Jalise reaches for her hand. "I'm sorry honey, but we're moving." In response, Zentora looks at the floor. "We at least thought _you'd _be excited. I mean, you've been studying Japanese language and culture for so long."

"I am, I guess. I just didn't want to leave my friends."

"Well, you're not finished with high school yet. We don't really want you staying here by yourself. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Yes, ma'am." She looks at her parents as they begin eating.

Zentora is in her room going through her drawers. Suitcases are on the bed and she does another check to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything. She is closing the last one. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. We leave in the morning."

"What school am I transferring to?"

"Well, you'll get to go to a Japanese school. I thought it would be good for you, since you already know the language so well. Louise wanted to go to Tokyo International University. Nyumi's going to be in a Japanese elementary school. At first her classes will start out in English. The teachers there help students learn so that they can join the regular classes as soon as they're ready."

The next morning, the family is sitting on the plane. Zentora is next to her little sister peering out of the window. "Zentora?" She glances up to see her older brother's hazel eyes. "I know you're upset. This is hard for all of us." Waiting for a response, the only thing he receives from her is silence. "Look at it this way. You know a lot more about the language and the whole culture than the rest of us. I mean, we'll still be brushing up on simple stuff while you're out there making friends."

"It's not like we're going to Africa."

"We'll manage here. Besides, it's a chance for you to start over…" Zentora looks at him for a moment before turning to stare out of the window. After a few hours, The plane begins it's descent into Tokyo. Zentora glances at her sister, who is asleep in the chair next to her. 

Martin goes to a desk to get the keys for the new car that was given to him and to the family's apartment. The five of them enter the car with their carry-on luggage, everything else, having either been sent or on the way. Zentora looks out of the window, and looks up at the sound of her father's deep voice. "We'll be there in about an hour and a half."

Within two hours, she gets out of the black Mitsubishi and walks to the main portion of the large apartment building with her family. The elevator stops on the twentieth floor. Opening the door, Martin walks in first, as he is holding Nyumi and some of the bags. Jalise enters after him, looking at the apartment. When Zentora enters, she walks over to a nearby window. She does not open the blinds to look out, but merely stands there. 

"Zentora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." As she turns around, the thick locks fall over her eyes.

"Good. I suggest you and your brother try to get to sleep at a reasonable hour. Trust me, jet lag is not something you want to experience."

"Yes, sir." Louise picks up his bag and goes to the room that was shown to be his. Zentora does the same. 

Closing the door, she looks around. After hearing a gentle rapping on the door, she opens it to see her father. "How do you like it?"

"It reminds me of my room back home."

"That was the idea."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I was hoping that it would be easier for everyone to adjust if things felt a little familiar. Well, goodnight. You've got three days till Monday. That's when you're set to start school." It's hard for Zentora to sleep knowing that it was just a little before noon when she left, but she manages.

Jalise's rich and cheery voice lingers in the ears of the groggy teen. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Already? What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"Isn't today Friday?"

"Yes, but we're going on a sort of tour. One of the men your father will be working with will be showing us around. We'll be meeting him by nine which is why you need to get ready."

"Okay, I'll be out in ten minutes."

The five of them are downstairs in the lobby when a man and a woman approach them. "Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes…hello."

"I am Nubiro Takahashi and this is my wife Narumi." The woman bows at the mention of her name.

Martin bows awkwardly. "This is my family, my wife Jalise and my son, Louise. And these are my daughters, Nyumi and Zentora. The family nods as each of them are introduced.

"Well, let's get started." He leads them to the minivan, men in front, the wives on the middle seat and the kids in the back. "We thought we would show you around the major areas first. This is the shopping district and over there is the Japanese branch of our company. Not far from here, is the site where festivals are held. There will be one in about two or three weeks from now.

"Really?" Jalise looks over at Nubiro.

"Yes…young people gather in traditional dress."

"It sounds nice."

"Yes, it is. It's not just for young people here. Youth from other nations have come as well."

"What other things are there for kids to do around here?"

"Well, there's kabuki, karaoke, and things like movie theaters and the shopping mall." Louise gives a satisfied nod. 

A few minutes later, they pull into a restaurant where everyone sits down and begins to eat. Zentora picks at her food with her chopsticks in silence. The middle aged Japanese woman turns to Jalise. "Your daughter is very quiet."

"Yes, it's her way." '_We were hoping the move would be good for her.'_ Jalise enters the apartment to see her eldest daughter standing near the couch. "So, Zentora, You were quiet today. How did you like the tour?"

"It was nice mom, very…informative." Zentora sits down on the couch.

"I was thinking of going to that festival."

"That's nice, Louise. Zentora, you should go too."

"Um, no thanks. I think maybe I should get adjusted first."

"Come on, sweetheart. You never did anything back home. Do you really want to live here like you did back home?"

"Mom, I just don't-"

"Zentora, you'll have the better part of a month to get adjusted. You'll go." Zentora looks at her father.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"For a walk. It _is_ Saturday. I just wanted to be by myself for a while."

Jalise nods. "Alright, but don't stay out too long."

"I won't." Zentora walks around aimlessly, prisoner to her own thoughts. When she finally stops walking, she finds herself in the shopping district. Lingering among the stores, she watches the people as they walk past her. At the sound of laughter, she turns to see a group of girls her own age walking and eating ice cream. Without meaning to, she finds herself staring at them as they walk past, entranced by their gaiety. She turns away quickly, angry with herself for wanting to be like them, that…carefree. She thrusts her hands into the pockets of her army green cargo pants and walks on.

An hour later, she walks into a McDonald's. She goes to the counter to order a large fry and a soda and proceeds to sit in a corner booth. While sipping her soda, she looks around and enjoys the soothing familiarity. A group of girls captures her attention as they walk in. One of them, a blonde with her hair streaming from two round balls at the top of her head, laughs loudly. Her blonde companion laughs too and the others shake their heads. They take their seats at a table not far from Zentora and she watches them. After finishing, she leaves quietly, though the girls have paid little attention to their silent observer.

On Monday, Zentora gets up reluctantly upon the sound of the alarm. Louise is already outside when she gets downstairs. "So are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Louise." She walks by herself, dressed in the female school uniform that she received though she honestly would rather have donned the boys' outfit. Her mother had said that she wouldn't allow such a thing. Gradually she begins to see more and more students as she nears the school. She pauses when she sees the students pouring into the gates of the massive building like people trying to catch a bus.

"May I help you?"

Zentora looks at the man in the office. "I just transferred here. I came to get a copy of my schedule."

"Name?"

"Johnson Zentora."

The man raises an eyebrow at the dark-skinned girl when she tells him her first name. "Here's your schedule. Do you need any help with it?"

Zentora glances at the kanji. "No, but could you tell me where room 400 is?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Arigatou." She walks out of the office and upstairs to the classroom. A tall thin man with glasses answers the door. Zentora gives him a note, which he glances at before looking at her.

"So you speak Japanese?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Come in." Zentora walks in behind him. "Class, we have received a transfer student from the United States. This is Johnson Zentora. The class stares at the quiet girl. Zentora stands a bit sheepishly, though she does not show it, eyeing each one of them from behind the wall of hair covering her eyes.

Changing out of her uniform, Zentora sits down at her desk in a T-shirt and a pair of black overalls. She pulls her thick purple locks into a ponytail at the base of her neck and attempts to push her bangs out of her eyes as she starts on her homework. "Zentora?" She turns to see Jalise putting her head into the cracked door. "How was your first day?"

"Fine mom. Plenty of homework."

"Well, go ahead and finish it then. I just came to check on you. Dinner will be ready a little later." Zentora nods and goes back to concentrating on her algebra.

A couple of days later, Zentora comes home, trying to hide the solemn expression on her face. Jalise's light brown eyes are full of concern. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Later that night, the family sits down to dinner. _'Louise and Nyumi seem happy enough'_

Martin looks at his two oldest children. "So how was school?"

"Some of the other kids I met were talking about going to the festival together."

"Sounds like fun, Louise. How about you, Zentora?"

"I guess I'm still getting adjusted. I haven't really met anyone yet."

Jalise is quick to encourage her daughter to mingle. "Well, it's only been three days. You'll make some nice friends soon."

Zentora stands on the balcony outside of her room after dinner. She sighs and looks down at the city below. When she goes back into her room, she sits down on the velvety chair and reads herself to sleep.


	3. chapter3 : Welcome to japan

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Japan**

On Saturday, everyone is in the living room when Zentora walks in quietly. "Good morning."

"Hi, mom." She looks at them as she sits on a chair.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

Zentora looks at her father. "I was going to go for a walk or something."

"Nowhere in particular?"

"Not really. No."

"Zentora, honey, maybe you should go to the mall or a movie?" She casts wary eyes in her mother's direction, waiting for the speech. "It's just that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. You can't spend all of your time in your room. There's not that much homework in the world."

"I-"

"You should try to socialize, honey. I mean, well…"

"Maybe I will go to a movie."

"Good."

Sighing, Zentora stands as she looks at her parents. "I'll go get my jacket and go now." In her room, she picks up the light jacket and her tablet.

"See you later, Zentora."

"Try to have some fun, sweety."

Zentora nods as she walks out of the door. Do you think we were too hard on her, Martin?"

"No, She'll be fine."

Zentora walks around for a while with her hands in her pockets, head down. She looks up momentarily, leaving her own thoughts when she hears something. Across the street, she sees the zoo. _'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do.'_ She walks over and buys a ticket.

Taking in both the animals and the people, she walks around slowly. She suddenly feels a strange sensation and stops walking. She looks around, uncertain of what could be near her. After calming down, she finds herself in front of the tiger enclosure. She allows her muscles and her mind to relax as she leans on the bars and watches the regal animals. Noticing the crowd that has gradually begun to form around her, she leaves. Finding, a quiet spot under a tree, in a nearby park, she sits down and removes the tablet from her bag.

"Wow…that's a really good drawing."

"Uh!" The tablet is closed quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Zentora glances over to see a pair of legs. The person squats down next to her and Zentora holds her tablet close to her body. "Um…gomen. Sorry if I scared you. I probably should've introduced myself first. I'm Tenoh Haruka."

Zentora turns and sees a very good-looking young woman dressed in men's clothes. "It's okay. I was…"

"It really was good."

"Um, domo."

"No problem. Maybe you should check out the museum. I mean, if you're into that. It's not too far from here."

"Maybe I will."

"Sure. See ya around." Zentora watches the older girl walk off.

Another weekend approaches and Zentora is on her way to the museum. "Hey, sweety. Where are you off to?"

"I…was on my way to the museum."

"The museum?"

"Somebody recommended it to me."

"Really? You met someone?"

"Yes."

"Well, have fun."

As she reaches her destination, she notices the crowd. _'Maybe I should come back; but I'm already here now…' _She swallows her nervousness and goes in. It is an enormous building and the throng on the inside is noticeably smaller. She walks around slowly taking in each painting. She feels the colors and reads the brushstrokes as though they were light and words.

One particular painting makes her stop walking. She stares at it for sometime as though she were lost within it. _'It's so beautiful.'_ She lifts her hand as if she were to touch it, but lowers her hand to her side.

"Wow, Michiru-san. I can't believe you have another painting on display here." Ami looks through her museum guidebook.

Michiru smiles as she and Haruka turn down the hall. "Hey look. I guess it's kind of popular already." Minako gestures to the girl standing in front of the painting.

"Hey, I know her."

The other three girls look at Haurka. Minako's bubbly voice answers. "Well, let's go say hi."

"Well, maybe I'd better go over there first. She's kind of shy." She leaves the other three standing there puzzled as she goes over to Zentora who seems to be transfixed on the painting. The deep voice is soft. "Zentora?"

The younger girl seems to jerk involuntarily. She blinks and turns to the side. "Hi...Haruka right?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This painting…" Haruka looks up at her partner's latest work. "It's beautiful."

"How would you like to meet the artist?" The younger girl looks at her as she waves to a group of girls. They approach and Zentora looks at each of them quietly. "This is Ami, Minako, and this...is Kaioh Michiru."

Zentora dips her head slightly at the mention of each name and gives a shy hello. Michiru holds out her hand. "Hello, Zentora."

Taking the older girl's hand, Zentora shakes it quickly and a bit awkwardly. However, uncharacteristic to her previous actions, she looks the girl directly in the eyes. "Hi. I really like your painting."

"Arigatou. I noticed you looking at it. So what do you think?"

For a moment, they all look at the silent girl. "It's very beautiful, but I somehow feel that there is more to it."

Michiru nods as she looks at the canvas. Blue black space is covered with flecks of stars and a small planet is nestled among them. "You're right actually."

Zentora nods and looks at the other girls. Minako and Ami stare at the painting. Ami is reluctant to admit her view. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, it looks like a painting to me."

Michiru smiles and Zentora looks at all of them. Ami tries to change the subject. "Zentora, do you go to school around here?"

"Yes, I go to Juuban High."

"Really? We went there too. But we're in college now."

Zentora nods at Minako's statement, before glancing at her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"That's okay."

"It was nice meeting you all."

As she watches as the taller young girl walk off, Minako looks at Haruka. "Kind of shy. I'm surprised she even talked to us."

"Give her a break."

Michiru sides with her tall companion. "I think she's nice."

"I agree. There's something about her."

Zentora walks home slowly. _'Maybe I could've stayed a little longer.'_ She opens the door of the large apartment.

"Zentora, you're just in time for dinner. Wash up."

Within minutes she's back in the dining room sitting with her family. "So, you were at the museum?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Someone recommended it to her."

Martin nods his approval. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was nice, yes."

"That's good. Louise, where were you all day?"

"With some friends. We were talking about the festival."

"When is it again?"

"The weekend after next. Then school is out for the spring holiday." 

Zentora looks at her plate, knowing that one of her parents will address her about the festival. 

"So, will you be wearing a kimono to this thing?" 

Louise looks at his mother. "I kind of didn't want to. We were just going to wear regular clothes."

"Zentora, what about you?"

"I really didn't-"

"We've already talked about it. You're going." She looks at her father and says nothing. Jalise looks at her husband and then at her daughter.


	4. chapter 4: Zentora's Gift

Zentora's gift, party chrashers

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 4: Zentora's Gift**

Zentora is in her room after dinner when her mother walks in. "Are you alright? You didn't eat anything."

"I'm fine." She glances up from her book.

"We're not trying to force you into anything, but we just want you to loosen up a little. You've always been so shy and serious." Zentora looks at her mother, knowing that there is more she wants to say. "Just try to make the best of it okay?"

"Okay."

"If you want, we can go shopping next weekend." Though she really doesn't want to, she finds herself nodding. "Good." Jalise rubs her daughter's shoulder. "It might not even be that bad."

Zentora waits until her mother leaves before opening her tablet. She looks at the picture she'd just finished drawing and slides the tablet under the bed.

"I can't believe the festival is coming next week." Minako sips her vanilla shake.

"Yeah, it's going to take some time to get use to this."

"I know what you mean, Mako-chan." Rei puts a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. "I mean, it's been two years and we haven't had to go through a single battle."

"Are you guys seriously complaining or what? Personally, I could get use to this."

"Why? Are you and Mamoru-chan having a lot of fun?"

"Really, Mina-chan. Some things are private."

"Well, I'm kind of excited too. We don't really get to enjoy ourselves that often." The other girls nod at the words of the blue-haired genius.

That Saturday, Zentora wakes up early to go shopping with her mother. "Come on sweety." The two of them spend the better part of the day in and out of stores. Jalise watches as her daughter tries on various kimonos.

When she walks out of the dressing room, Zentora looks at her mother. "Isn't this more of culture appropriation than _appreciation_?"

Rolling her eyes, Jalise chides her daughter. "Zentora, please."

On Friday, she is walking home from school. _'Two weeks off isn't bad, but homework? I'll be in college before I'm used to this.'_

"Hey sweety. Tomorrow's the big day. Are you excited?" Zentora looks at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you'll have fun."

After dinner, Zentora excuses herself to go for a walk. _'It's really nice out tonight.'_ Looking up at the sky, she sees the millions of sparkling stars. _'I don't get it. I mean I should be happy to do these things…I suppose. But I can't stop thinking about other stuff.'_ She glances at the sky once more as if it held the answer to her problem.

She is ripped away from her thoughts as a scream shatters the silence. She whirls around to see where it could have come from but there is no one near her. Upon hearing it again, she begins running in the direction of the sound. She turns into an alley not too far from where she had been.

A young girl is holding a cat, a band of stray dogs having trapped them in the end of the alley. _'Oh no.'_ She looks at the girl and the horde of dogs between them. _'I've got to do something.'_ Scanning the area around her, she spies a piece of pipe on the ground. Picking it up, she tries to get the dogs' attention. "Hey! HEY OVER HERE!" The dogs turn on her and she backs out of the alley slowly. "Okay, nice dogs, nice dogs…" She looks around to see if there is anyone on the street who could help her. When she finds no one there, she mutters under her breath. "What are the odds?"

"Uh!" One of the larger dogs jumps at her and she just manages to hit it with the pipe. As soon as it falls, the other dogs begin to attack her. She looks at the girl who remains where she was. "What are you waiting for?" She tries her best to keep fighting, hoping that the girl will take the message and run home. _'There couldn't have been this many dogs when I got here. I can't keep trying to hold them off.'_ She notices that the girl still has yet to move. "Hey! Why don't you run?!" As she yells, a strange symbol appears on her forehead.

Another dog jumps at Zentora and she backs up to get a good hit, only to slip and fall off of the curb. Sitting up, she looks around surprised to see that the dogs are gone. Clearly puzzled, she stands up and makes her way over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl does not answer. Concerned, Zentora looks at her. "Hey, can you hear me?"The girl still does not speak, nor does she move. However, the cat in her arms stares at Zentora. When she reaches toward the girl, something strange happens.

A star seems to come out of the girl's body and floats toward Zentora. It stops just above her and she looks at is as though she were in a trance. The symbol on her head glows brightly and she feels compelled to reach out to the star. She raises her hand and touches it with the tip of her finger. The light from the star seeps into her body, warming her throughout with a strange sensation. It overwhelms her and she faints.

The cat is standing over her head. The girl that had been holding her vanishes to reveal a dog in its place. It joins the cat and they both stare at the unconscious girl. "Ugh…"

"She'll be alright. Let's go." The dog nods and follows his feline companion out of the alley.

Zentora wakes up to hear a voice. "…wait. Who's there?" She sits up slowly and looks around. _'What happened? I feel so…'_ She notices something in her hand and lifts it to see what it is. Resting against her palm is a star with an amethyst in it. That star is on a chain. She holds it, staring for a while before finally putting it into her pocket and leaving. Two pairs of eyes watch her from the shadows.

"You were gone for quite a while."

"Sorry, daddy. I lost track of time." She turns her head when her father tries to look at her. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright." He watches her as she goes to her room.

Zentora looks up to see her mother knocking softly on the door. "Yes?"

"Festival today, remember?"

"Oh…yeah."

"If you hurry, you can leave with your brother. He's going to be meeting his friends there."

"Okay." After her mother leaves, she begins to get dressed.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Zentora walks in to the arena with her brother.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, Louise. Go ahead."

"Try to stay for a little while okay." Zentora looks at him as he walks off. At first, she spends most of her time watching the other kids as they walk past and walks around the little vendor booths. 

Mamoru and Usagi walk into the festival arena. He smiles as his petite girl friend talks. "…and after this, I thought we could go out for lunch. By the way, I meant to tell you. Your kimono looks really hot."

Mamoru smiles. "Domo. You look really nice today too."

Usagi squeals. "Really?! I spent a long time trying to pick out my kimono. I was hoping it didn't…" She trails off.

"What is it?" Mamaoru looks down at her. He notices her bright blue eyes are staring at something in the distance. "Usa-chan?" 

"Oh! She's beautiful."

"Mamoru looks past the crowd to see a young girl in a kimono. Her purple hair is swept up into a bun that is held in place with two matching kanzashi (hair sticks). A few strands of hair have escaped it only to fall around her face. "Wow."

"Usagi looks up at him. "Uh…Mamo-chan?" He continues staring at the girl. "MAMO-CHAN!"

"He turns quickly to look at her. "Usagi!"

"You were staring."

"I wasn't. There was a bird. I mean-look!"

Usagi turns to see Michiru and Haruka approaching them. He waves and she gives him a hurt look. "Odago! Hello." Haruka looks at Usagi. "Hello, Mamaoru-kun."

"Hello, Haruka-san. Michiru-san." She looks up at the older girls.

Michiru looks at her leader with affection. "Hello, I like your kimono."

"Thanks."

Mamoru joins in energetically. "Yes, I was just telling her how nice it looks."

"Yeah, right before you started ogling."

"Ogling?" The sweet musician looks at them.

"I saw a girl and I just said she looked pretty and he starts staring at her." Mamoru smiles weakly and Usagi looks at him, her brow furrowed with anger.

"Michiru smiles at the younger girl's expression and looks up. "Haruka, isn't that the girl from the museum?"

Haruka's deep blue eyes scan the crowd. Eventually, she sees a black girl with high cheekbones. "I think so."

Usagi looks at her and then at the girl. "That's who Mamo-chan was staring at."

Michiru looks over at her. _'She looks so different'_ "She's beautiful." Haruka is silent.

Zentora lifts a hand to push a few stray hairs out of her eyes. She looks around, not really sure of what to do. Young adults and teenagers seem to be everywhere. Walking past a few trinket shops, she sees an art booth near the large stage. It had been set up for the concert that afternoon. She goes over to the booth closest to it and begins to look at a display of fans when she hears a woman's voice.

"Yoroida-kun, please."

"No! I can't."

"But you love playing more than anything."

"Not anymore. It isn't going anywhere. What good does it do to go for something if you don't get anywhere with it? Me playing is just a pipe dream."

Zentora closes her eyes for a moment, his words resonating in her very being.

"That's not true. We've got the chance to perform today. There are people out there waiting for us."

"She's right. Come one Yoroida." Another young man has joined the two. Yorida looks at his friends and shakes his head. He stands up, running a hand through his hair.

Minutes later, a person walks onto the stage and goes to the microphone in its center. "Can we have your attention." The people gathered at the base of the stage fall silent as the speaker continues. "The moment you have all been waiting for is here. Give it up for The Black Out!" The crowd cheers as the band takes their place on the stage. Usagi takes Mamoru's hand and lead him through the crowd. Michiru and Haruka follow and the four of them stand with the rest of the audience.

Staying near the booth just off of the stage, Zentora listens to a few of the songs.

Usagi begins dancing to the pulsating beat from the music. "They're really good."

"Did you know that's a classical piece they're playing?"

"You're kidding, really!" Michiru nods with a smile. She then glances at her partner, who seems tense.

"Haruka, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something." Thinking, she felt something in the air, she shrugs it off and turns back to the stage. The band continues to play and Yoroida breaks into a solo. As he plays, he seems to be speaking with his soul and the crowd falls into complete silence.

Suddenly, the cello in his hands begins to twist as it takes on an unnatural shape. It forms into somewhat of a woman, yet more of a monster. The bow forms into a gun, and the peg forms into a pair of silver legs. The crowd screams and the people run, as they see Yoroida being picked up by the apparition. 

Haruka and the others remain to look at this new enemy. Yoroida's energy is slowly being drained. "We have to change ourselves right now!"

Michiru nods at her partner. "Right!"

Both of them thrust their henshin pens in the air;

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!" The wall of water forms around her as the familiar energy surges through her body.

"Come on Usa-chan!" Mamoru reaches for his rose.

_'Wouldn't you know it? Just when I was starting to enjoy myself.'_ "Moon Crisis Power!"

The four senshi stand alone in front of the stage and look at the creature. Sailor Moon steps up. "Stop right now!"

The musical monster looks at her. "What do you want?"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and I am here to put an end to your evil deeds. Let him go right now."

"No way! I need his energy. Someone with dreams like his is just what I'm looking for." 

Neptune and Uranus look at each other and nod. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus, World Shaking!" A watery earthquake knocks over the villain and forces her to drop her target.

"You'll pay for that! Bow gun Torture!" She pulls the bow out from her side and begins firing music notes at them.

"The music is sooo pretty. Sailor Moon stops to listen. 

"Sailor Moon! Snap out of it!" Tuxedo Kamen turns to her as a music note explodes over him. "The music, is…"

Uranus and Neptune look at their leader and turn to the monster. "Whatever you've done to them, stop it right now!" The green haired soldier of water stands ready to fight.

"You sound upset. Maybe some music will make you feel better. Bow Gun Torture!" Music notes explode over the two outer soldiers and they find themselves entranced.

"The music…Uranus…it's beautiful."

"…yes…"

"Heh heh heh. Now to finish you off and get back to work." The monster closes her eyes and throws out her arms. "Music of Bondage!" Music notes come out of her mouth and wrap themselves tightly around the scouts to prevent their escape. "Bow Gun Torture!" The notes surrounding them begin to suck away their energy and the pain of it, quickly brings them back.

"Aaaagh! What's happening?" Sailor Moon struggles against the chain of music. "My energy!"

"Hold on Sailor Moon." Uranus struggles to free herself and save her leader.

"Aaagh!" The monster screams and fades. As she does, the scouts are dropped. Landing on the ground, they stand quickly.

"What was that!" 

"I don't know, Sailor Moon. But whatever it was only made her mad. Look!" Neptune and the others look up to see the monster still standing.

Tuxedo Kamen looks at the small soldier. "Finish it off, Sailor Moon."

"Right." She closes her eyes. When she opens them, she is holding the spiral heart moon rod. "Moon…Spiral…Heart…Attack!" When she finishes spinning, the monster is gone. She sits on the grass. "Phew. I'm glad that's over." She looks at Tuxedo Kamen. "Where did that attack come from?"

"I don't know."

Uranus and Neptune look around but see no one. When they look up again, Sailor Moon is standing on the stage kneeling over Yoroida.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm not sure. He should've woken up by now."

High up on the stage props, a young woman sits in the shadows. Watching the senshi, she looks at the young man and blows a kiss. In a soft voice, she speaks. "May the energy of your dream be reborn."

Tuxedo Kamen stands over the young man looking at Sailor Moon when he notices something. "Look."

The others look up to see a star making it's way over to the drained man. It grows brightly over him until he slowly begins to wake up.

"Zentora."

Startled, she looks up to see her older brother. "Louise."

"Are you okay?" He looks at his little sister who had been standing still as though she were in a daze.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."


	5. chapter 5: mysterious help

Quest for the orbs ch5

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 5: Mysterious help**

A man who had been standing around the stage for the battle walks away. He vanishes and finds himself in a long corridor. His footsteps echo down the green marbled hall as he walks. He reaches the large ornately carved brass doors at the end of the hall and straightens his shirt collar before walking in.

"You failed didn't you?"

The man kneels and looks up at the woman in the throne, her face covered in shadow. "Queen Andromeda." When he lowers his head, a lock of crimped green hair falls forward covering his left eye. "I apologize…my minion had the senshi trapped. They were helped."

Her cold voice is quick to respond. "By whom?"

"I do not know. The attack seemed to have come from nowhere. I didn't see anyone." He stands and with a thrust of his head, his hair falls back into place. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. That human wasn't the holder anyway."

"You don't think it matters? General Thorn. We must find them. Even if that human wasn't the holder, it's obvious that someone knows what we're up to. We must hurry."

"Yes, Queen Andromeda." He turns to leave.

"And Thorn."

He stops abruptly his voice solid. "Yes?"

"Don't forget your place. You only think you know what matters."

"Yes, my queen." He walks out the room and runs a gloved hand through his hair.

Usagi and Mamoru are eating ice cream when Mianko and Makoto show up. "Usagi-chan, sorry we're late."

"Mina-chan, you won't believe what just happened."

Makoto looks at her as she gives the vendor the money for her cone. "What?"

"Right in the middle of the concert, a monster showed up."

"A battle?" Makoto's eyes widen at the thought. She groans. "I can't believe I missed it! Mina-chan I told you to hurry."

"Oh, cool it. You were drooling over that guy just as much as I was."

"I was not."

"So what happened?"

"It had us all surrounded and then this attack came out of nowhere. I thought it might have been on of you."

Makoto licks her ice cream. "Do you think it could be a new soldier?"

"I don't know."

Haruka and Michiru walk away from the others. "Haruka?"

The tall girl stops walking for a second. "What?"

"Do you think it might have been a new sailor soldier?"

"I don't know. Why would we need another one?"

Michiru shrugs. She looks over at the throng of people, having quickly recovered from their scare earlier. She sees Zentora standing with a rather tall young man. "Hey, it's that girl. Let's go say hello." She and Haruka make their way over. "Zentora?"

She and the young man turn around. Michiru smiles sweetly at the two of them. "Hi."

Zentora greets them both with a quiet hello.

"You look beautiful today."

Zentora looks at Michiru, trying not to blush, but the eyes show gratefulness at her kind words. Haruka smiles slightly and Louise looks at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my older Brother Louise."

The two girls look at him. Michiru smiles and gives a polite bow, while Haruka inclines her head in his direction. Both of them say hello. Zentora turns to her brother. "This is Haruka and this is Michiru. I'm sorry, but we'll be leaving pretty soon."

"Well, in that case, it was nice meeting your brother and seeing the two of you again."

"Domo Arigatou." She nervously flicks the hair out of her eyes. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Haruka gives a half smile. "Hey, we're going to be going out for tea after school on Wednesday if you want to come." Michiru raises an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically warm invitation.

Louise looks at his sister and nods. "Um, okay, domo." She and her brother turn to leave.

Louise decides to forgo the Japanese and speaks to his sister in English. "So how do you know them?"

She looks up at her brother. "I met Haruka at the park and she introduced me to Michiru."

"_She?_"

"Yeah…Haruka's a girl."

"Louise raises an eyebrow. "O…kay…well at least you're mingling."

"How was the festival?" Zentora walks in to see her mother and father playing a board game with her younger sister.

"It was…nice."

"She introduced me to some of her friends."

Martin looks at his oldest daughter. "Really?"

"Well, I don't know about friends, but they are pretty nice. We're going for tea after school this week."

"That's great."

On Wednesday, Usagi walks over to Rei. "Rei-chan. Are you waiting for Ami-chan?"

"Yeah. We wanted to hear about what happened." The fire senshi and the senshi of air were unable to make it. The two of them had been busy with other things. Rei at the temple and Ami was studying for a test. Rei looks up to see Ami coming toward them.

"We'll have to make this fast. I've got studying to do."

"Oh, come on." Usagi looks at her.

"Well, we are in college and I want to do well my first year."

"You've never made anything below an A in your life. What are you worried about?"

"Maybe we should get on with it." Usagi looks at Rei for a minute and begins the story, careful not to leave out a single detail.

On the other side of the street, Zentora walks to the tea house. When she stands in the door, Haruka looks up. She slowly makes her way over to them and in one fluid motion, takes her book bag off and slides into the booth. "Hi."

Both girls say hello. Michiru begins the conversation. "So, you're a high school student?"

"Yes."

"Which year? First or second?"

"Actually, I'm a fourth year student."

Both of them look at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Michiru smiles. "It's just that you seemed younger."

The waitress comes over and they order. Haruka looks at Zentora as she crosses her fingers underneath her chin. "So, that means college at the end of the year huh?"

"I guess so."

Michiru looks at the quiet girl with an air of enthusiasm. "So what will you be doing?"

"As far as?"

"Your major? I'm going for music now. Haruka's learning about cars."

"Why cars?" She looks at the older girl.

"My dream's to be a professional racer someday. I love the feel of it. The wind."

Zentora gives a silent nod and the teal haired violinist looks at her. "So how about you? Is there a dream you're going after?"

"What's the point?"

Michiru looks at her with a slightly surprised expression. The curt response, catching her off-guard. She looks over to her partner who thinks carefully before responding. "There has to be something you've always wanted to do."

The girl's quiet voice softens even more, though in it there is a strange tone. "You can't spend your life chasing after something that will never happen."

As soon as the words escape her mouth, the waitress approaches their table. "Hey, I just overheard what you said a second ago. There's no telling what can happen. I mean. I want to be a singer and I learned that if you want something out of your dreams, you have to put something into them."

Zentora looks at her for a moment and stands suddenly. Haruka looks up in concerned surprise. "Are you okay."

The thick purple twists are pushed away from the small brown eyes. "Yeah…excuse me."

They watch her as she goes to the bathroom. Michiru turns around to look at Haruka. "It's sad. Her life is just beginning and she's already given up hope. Dreams are important."

"Especially for girls her age." Haruka is silent for a moment. She and Michiru are in their second year of college, having professed to be a year older than the other scouts were. After taking some time to realize her destiny as a scout, she later promised herself that she would not give up on the things that she wanted. It pained her to see this girl doing the same thing. She felt a strange energy from the quiet koijin.

The waitress leaves them and goes back to the counter. On her way, she bends over to pick up a teabag from the floor. As her hand touches it, it begins to take shape. The waitress screams as the monster grabs her. Haruka and Michiru look on in surprise to see a woman dressed as a tea bag with green hair and leaves holding up the long ponytail. Michiru whispers to her friend. "We can't transform in here."

"But we have to do something!"

"Lead her outside."

As the waitress's energy is being drained, Haruka picks up a nearby teacup and hurls it at the attacker. Catching the monster off guard, the teacup hits her in the eye and her target falls to the floor. Turning to see what happened, she sees the two girls as they run out. "I'll get you later." She leaves the half-drained woman on the floor of the teahouse.

"THIS WAY TEA FACE!" 

Rei's head suddenly snaps up in the middle of the conversation. Usagi and Ami look at their companion. "What is it Rei-chan?"

"There's something close by. Something bad."

"Well let's go." Ami pulls out her henshin pen. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars, Crystal Power!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury stand before Usagi. "Come on. Hurry up. There's no telling _what's_ going on."

"I'm coming Mars. Moon Crisis Power!" The three inner senshi run in the direction of the evil emanation that Rei had felt. They arrive at the teahouse to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fighting a new enemy. "Sailor Uranus! Neptune!" The two older scouts turn to see their friends. 

"What's going on?"

The soldier of water looks at the fire senshi. "I don't know, but…Neptune Deep Submerge!" She is forced to stop talking so that she can attack.

"We should help them. Sailor Mercury stands next to Sailor Moon. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars…Fireball…Ignite!" The creepstress falls to the ground in pain.

Sailor Moon looks down at her. "I don't know what you're doing here, but we're here to protect the citizens of Earth. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The teabag looks up. Not if I can help it. I'm Jasmine, and you look like you could you a nice glass of tea to help you cool off. "Tea Leaf!" She whips her ponytail in their direction and razor sharp tealeaves shoot out of it.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sailor Moon dodges as the tealeaf passes her.

Jasmine stands and pulls the string of her teabag skirt. "Tea Mist Torture!" Tea squirts from the bag and a mist falls over the soldiers. 

"What's happening?" Sailor Moon can feel her knees growing weak.

"There's something in the tea. I can't fight it." Mercury falls to her knees.

In the teahouse, the waitress lies on the floor, unconscious. A figure stands over her. "It's too bad. I thought she might have been it." The gloved hand is kissed and the kiss is blown to the woman. May the energy of your dream be reborn."

Slowly, her eyes open. She looks up to see a youthful face, full of concern. Eventually, a soft smile appears. "Well, it looks like you'll be okay. I guess maybe I should go help."

Outside, the senshi can only wait as Jasmine prepares to attack again. "Tea Leaf Grin-" She is interrupted by her own bone chilling scream as her body begins to shrivel.

Uranus looks up. "Sailor Moon?"

"I didn't do it." They look over to see a figure among the shadows near the edge of the building. Sailor Moon tries to get a good look at the person but can not even tell if it is a man or woman. "Hey…wait!"

Instead of staying, the mysterious helper runs off. They look at Jasmine as her body continues to shrink into itself. Sailor Mercury turns to her fellow scouts. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Uranus stands and pulls Neptune to her feet.

Looking up at her sister soldier, she reminds her of the teahouse. "We'd better go back and make sure everything's alright."

The five of them allow their fukus to disappear and Haruka leads them into the shop. The waitress is sitting on the floor with Zentora kneeling next to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The waitress looks up to give the soft-spoken black girl a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

Haruka looks at her. "How is she?"

When Zentora stands, the others see that she is just an inch shorter than the tall racer. "She says she's alright." She glances down at the waitress and then back to Haruka. She suddenly becomes aware of the other girls looking at her and picks up her book bag. "Um, I have to go. Sorry to cut this short."

"Um, okay." Haruka and the others watch her as she leaves.

Ami thinks for a moment. "That was the girl from the museum wasn't it?"

Michiru nods. "Yes, we were having tea with her."

Rei looks after Zentora intently.


	6. chapter 6: Revelation

Quest for the orbs ch 6 revelation

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs 

Chapter 6: Revelation

Zentora is walking home on Friday when she hears her name. Turning, she sees Haruka. "Um, hi."

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"It's okay."

"No, I wanted to make it up to you."

Zentora looks at her closely. "Thanks."

"Great. I'll be going to the gardens with Michiru on Sunday if you want to come."

"Okay…I'll meet you there."

Zentora is sleeping when something wet on her cheek suddenly wakes her. She bolts up, startled to see a dog on her bed. Her father laughs slightly at his daughter's surprised expression. Jalise stands in the door smiling with a cat in her arms. "What-"

"Good morning." She looks up to see both of them smiling at her.

She is unable to hide her obvious surprise. "What's going on? Am I dreaming?"

Martin looks at her. "Well, you did so well on your report card…"

Zentora looks at her parents in disbelief. In spite of herself, she blushes as she realizes what they are saying. "Thank-you."

"No, problem." Her father leaves the room. With the cat still in her arms, Zentora's mother sits on the bed.

"I can't believe you guys did this."

"You deserve it. You've been very good about this. And I know it's hard for you sometimes."

Zentora looks at her mother for a moment before hugging her. "Thanks." Smiling at her daughter encouragingly, she leaves.

"What on earth is the matter Usagi-chan?" Usagi turns away from her schoolwork to look at the black cat in front of her.

"Oh, Luna. I don't know." Closing a book, she places a hand under her chin. "I guess it's because we're battling again."

"It has been a while."

"Mhmm." Her usually bright blue eyes become clouded with thought.

"Usagi, is there something else you want to tell me?"

Sighing, she confesses to her guardian. "I'm not sure."

A sandy haired cocker spaniel walks quietly on a leash. A few feet behind him, Zentora clutches the end of the leash. She stops in front of an art supply store and glances in quickly to see a young man at the counter. "Hey."

Zentora backs up and the dog is at the shy girl's side quickly. With a welcoming smile, the young man greets her with an informal nod of his head. 

"Hello." Following his lead, Zentora dips her body in return.

"I just came to tell you that you can come in if you like…"

"Your sign." Zentora motions to the sign bearing the 'no dogs allowed' symbol. 

Running a hand through his brown hair, the young man looks at it. Chuckling nervously, he answers. "Yeah. The old owner of this place left that. I've been meaning to take it down. Oh, by the way, my name's Nuboro."

"Zentora."

"Well, Zentora-chan. I noticed you checking out the display."

"Yeah." Zentora nods a little.

With one hand in her pocket and the other at her partner's waist, Haruka strolls through the park. Within moments, she sees the young purple haired girl sitting on a bench staring silently at the flowers on the other side of the trail. Zentora is snatched from her thoughts when she hears her name. "Zentora-chan?"

Standing, she looks at them. "Hi." The sandy haired girl returns the greeting with a slight grin.

The smile is warm and Michiru's teal hair bounces as she speaks. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"No, I don't think I've been here that long." Glancing back to the flowers, they hear her soft voice as she speaks again. "The flowers are pretty."

"Yeah…come on. There are lots more." Haruka begins walking with Michiru's arm entwined in her own. Zentora joins them, walking at a steady pace.

The three of them go through the garden. Michiru and Haruka observe the quiet girl as she looks at the flowers. Michiru looks up at Haruka before speaking. "Zentora-chan?"

Flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes, she answers. "Yes, Michiru-san?"

Carefully, Michiru thinks of what to say. "The other day, when we were talking…you said there was no pint in following your dream."

Zentora turns from a flower to look at her. "I did." A strand of hair falls in front of her eye and she lets it stay there as she looks at the two older girls.

Haruka's blue-gray eyes dart toward Michiru's own aqua ones before looking at Zentora again. "Doesn't it bother you that if you give up, you can't do the one thing that you enjoy most?"

Lowering her liquid brown eyes, she takes a deep breath. "It makes me furious."

Something in the quiet voice stings Michiru from within. "Then why give it up?"

"Hmm…" Zentora pushes her hair back on her head, only for it to flip back over her eyes. "Because." Noting the raised eyebrows of the two, she answers. "It's easier, I guess."

"How?" Michiru's aqua eyes make contact with Zentora's and see something new in them. A sort of emptiness. 

"It's easier than the pain of a relentless pursuit." Lowering her head, she balls her hands up at her sides into fists as she tries to open up to her new friends. "It's maddening to know you have the talent, but that you can't get close to being the thing you see." Tightening her fists, she continues in a small voice. "Then…that fear…it…" Quickly, she turns her head away and puts her back to them.

Haruka stares at the girl's back in surprise. She drops her hand from Michiru's waist and the teal haired beauty walks over to Zentora. Stopping a few feet away, she tentatively asks, "What is it you want so badly?"

Shaking her head, Zentora looks up to see a vendor selling roses. Leaving Michiru and Haruka, she walks over to her. Haruka watches her speak to the woman as she pays for a rose. She sees Michiru turn to her with sad eyes.

As the flower is passed to Zentora's hand, something strange happens. It begins to glow in her hand, twisting and bending. With a look of amazement, she drops the flower and steps back. Within seconds, a pink skinned woman is standing in front of her. Vines cover her neck and ankles. Her hair forms a rosebud, and her dress looks like flower petals. 

Haruka looks up to see Zentora standing in front of a monster. "Michiru! Look!" Looking up in the direction where Zentora went, Michiru's eyes widen at the site of the vicious vine vamp.

In a state if shock, Zentora watches helplessly as the vendor's energy is drained. Throwing the old woman aside like a piece of trash, she looks at Zentora. "Well, little girl. Looks like you're next. Rose Vine!" A thorn-covered vine shots out of her neck and Zentora jumps over it, landing smoothly. "Oh, a challenge." She smiles at Zentora who looks at her. "Rose Vine!" Zentora dodges the second time, but the third time, her movement is anticipated and she is caught.

"Aaagh!" The spiny thorns embed themselves in her wrist and wrap around her arm, squeezing it like a snake with a mouse. She can not help but yell from the pain being inflicted on her.

"Oh…does that hurt? Let me help." Rosevine throws her across the sidewalk and the girl is stopped by a tree, only to fall among the beautiful flowers she had been admiring before. Michiru looks on with wide eyes and turns to her partner.

"Let's whack that weed."

"Right!"

"Uranus, Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

Mamoru gives Usagi a flower from the vendor. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan." He is referring to having stared at Zentora when they were at the festival. Since then, she had been pretty upset with him. "You know you're the most beautiful girl I know."

Taking the flower, she looks at him. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." His eyes are sincere as he looks at her. He leans over to kiss her when they see a bright light.

Usagi's head snaps up as she pulls away. "What was that?!"

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." He reaches for his rose.

Uranus and Neptune are still fighting when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arrive. Sailor Moon squeals. "Aaagh! What _is_ that?"

"Sailor Moon! Use the Spiral Heart Moon Rod!"

"Right. It's time to prune this plant." Sailor Moon points her rod at Rosevine. "It's over!"

"Not if I can help it. Rose Vine!" A vine knocks the rod from Sailor Moon's hand and they all look on in disbelief as their leader is lifted off of the ground.

A purple light flashes and an arrow snaps the vine holding Sailor Moon. The tiny senshi falls to the ground and before anyone can react, a disk rips their enemy in half. Holding her moon rod, Sailor Moon looks at the others. "What just happened here?"

Tuxedo Kamen looks up to see someone running from the vendor's stand. "Wait! You!" Frustrated, he detransforms and walks over and looks behind the counter to see the old woman open her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Here, let me help you." Walking around to the other side of the stand, he helps her.

Having already gone back to their regular forms, the other senshi look at Mamoru as he walks over to them. Haruka looks at Michiru as she remembers the girl. "Zentora!"

Michiru nods. "Yes, we have to find her."

Usagi looks at up. "Zentora?"

"Yes, we were here with her when that plant showed up. It threw her somewhere." A worried look creeps over the face of the graceful musician.

Mamaoru speaks up. "We'll help you find her. Splitting up, they each wander around the area checking bushes and trees until Mamoru calls out to them. "She's over here!"

The others run over to see Mamoru kneeling over the girl at the base of the tree. Lying on her side, the purple hair partially covers the closed eyes. Haruka bends down next to Mamoru. "Zentora-chan. Zentora-chan?" She shakes the girl gently, the others watching until they hear her soft groaning.

"Ugh…"

"Zentora-chan? Are you alright?" Looking up, Zentora sees Haruka and a young man standing over her. Slowly, she tries to sit up and his helped to her feet. Haruka looks at the girl. 

"Zentora-chan, you're hurt." Michiru's eyes look over the girl's left arm. Passing over the tears in her shirt, she sees that the girl's arm is bruised and bleeding in at lest three places.

Holding her upper arm with the other hand, she shakes her head. "I'm okay."

"Are you kidding? It could be sprained or something. We'll take you to get it checked out."

Usagi sits on a bench as she watches Zentora being helped by Michiru and Haruka. 

"Usa-chan?" Sitting next to her, Mamoru's face takes on a questioning look. "It's there anything wrong?"

"What happened back there, Mamo-cahn?" She looks at him. "That's the third time someone's stepped in to help us. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know." He looks at her, putting an around her small frame. "I don't get know, but we'll find out."

With her left arm, bandaged and in a sling, Zentora walks into the apartment. Looking around, she quietly steals away to her room. "Zentora!" Turning, she sees her mother coming toward her. Jalise runs slender hand through the cascade of black waves falling past her shoulders as she casts worried eyes on her child. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I-um."

"Zentora."

She thinks for a moment. "I fell in a rose bush and sprained my wrist."

"You poor thing!" 

Zentora had to have her over-shirt removed and stands before Jalise in a black tank top. Her upper arm is bandaged just below her shoulder and her arms is wrapped, only to expose her fingers, which she looks at now.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll feed Sirius and Pup anyway." These were the names her daughter had given to her new companions. It was strange how quickly she seemed to do it, as the animals looked like no other names would suit them.

Zentora nods at her mother's words and goes into her room. Nestled next to each other on the bed, Zentora's new pets pop their heads up when their mistress enters. After she sits down, the dog stands and walks across the bed. Whimpering, it licks her left hand and nuzzles the sling. Smiling slightly, Zentora gently ruffles his ear.

__

: Locked away in a castle, a girl is in an enormous bed. While she lies there in a deep sleep, four orbs form a band and surround her head. The girl's eyes suddenly snap open and she rises. Walking out onto the balcony, her opaque eyes gaze at the sky. One by one, the stars are cast in darkness; each one exploding like an overheated light bulb. Planets begin to whither as the lives on them are ripped away. With each star that dies, it seems a person crumbles along with it. :

Gasping, Zentora sits up and opens her eyes. Turning her legs over the side of the bed. The purple hair moves as she shakes her head. Upon feeling something touch her leg, Zentora looks down to see Pup's head in her lap. A soft voice echoes through her mind. _'What is wrong?"_

Eyes narrowed she stares at the dog. An expression of worry lines its face. Leaping onto the bed from the chair it had been sleeping on, the cat sits next to her.

"What are you?"

In a calm voice, the dog answers, his words echoing through her mind. _"Please do not be frightened. We are here for your aid."_

"How-how are you doing that? How are you in my head?"

__

"I cannot vocalize the way Sirius does."

"Sirius?" Zentora looks at the cat.

Turning to her mistress, she answers. "Yes?"

"I don't understand what's happening." The quiet voice is fearful.

Pup nuzzles her. _"It's alright. We'll explain."_

Sirius looks at Pup as she settles herself on the bed. "We are your guardians. You are Sailor Orion." We managed to track you down a few weeks ago and gave you the amulet of Ourania."

"You mean the star with the amethyst in it?"

"Yes, it's what you use to transform. We've been looking for you for sometime." Zentora continues to listen to them as they speak with her.

She listens intently. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she tries to remember some of what they tell her. Pup notices the expression on her face. _"What did you see in your dream?"_

"Darkness and death." The soft voice carries an unusually cold tone to it.

__

"Of who?"

"It was universal."

With a grave expression, Sirius looks at her mistress. "Was there anything else?"

"There was a girl with some spheres around her head. There were four of them."

"That explains why you were sent Earth. Those were the orbs of Nova."

"What?"

"Four orbs were made. These orbs manifest themselves in the dream stones of humans. These orbs posses the power of death and the miracle of life. It is imperative that you retrieve them. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, then whatever destruction you saw in your dream is probably very close to what will happened in reality."

"How will I find them?"

"You'll know them when you see them."

The translucent eyes are pensive. "What happens to the holders when the orbs are orbs are taken?"

Pup gazes at Sirius. His feline counterpart's sparkling green eyes focus on her charge. "It isn't as bad as what will happen if you don't take them."

"Do they die?"

Pup shakes his head. _"No."_

The tenderness in his voice causes the girl to look at him. "It's worse than death isn't it?" Their silence at her question makes her close her eyes, having more than received her answer. "I understand."

In an effort to change the subject, Sirius looks at Zentora. "Have you transformed yet?"

"I don't remember."  
Pup cocks his head to one side. _"What do you mean?"_

At their worried glance, the girl turns her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know." She looks at the wall. "But sometimes, I have a strange feeling. It's like I sense something and then everything goes black. It's like I don't exist."

"Don't exist?"

She looks at the striped cat on her bed. "Yes, It's happened at least three times already. Whenever I snap out of it, I can't really remember anything. It's almost like I have a sense of myself, but I'm not sure what I'm doing."

__

"Sounds strange." Pup jumps onto the bed. Placing a paw on her shoulder to steady himself, he places the other on her head. _"Try to think back to your last one."_

Zentora closes her eyes and concentrates. Pup closes his as well and sees her falling in some flowers and then vanishing as her senshi form appears. When he opens his eyes, he looks at her. _"Those were your transformations."_

"Shouldn't I be able to remember them?"

__

"Yes, you should." He places his paw back on her head and Sirius does the same. _"Sometimes, having not transformed for a while, your human self becomes unaware of its senshi half. It should be alright now."_


	7. chapter 7: The new soldier comes sparkli...

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

Chapter 7: The new soldier comes sparkling in

It is late in the afternoon when Usagi walks into the zoo with Minako. Looking around, she sighs. "Ami-chan said she'd be here."

Flipping her golden hair over her shoulder, Minako looks at her friend. She's probably behind a book somewhere."

"Well, the movie will start soon."

In a bubbly voice, the slightly taller young woman smiles. "I've got an idea. Why don't we split up? We'll probably find her faster."

"Okay. I'll go this way." Usagi points ahead of them.

"We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

As Usagi nears the tiger enclosure, she sees a tall girl in a high school uniform draped over the rail, purple hair pulled into a low ponytail. The twisted curly bangs fall over her face as she stares through them. Usagi approaches slowly. In as jovial a voice as she can muster, she greets the girl. "Zentora-chan. Hey."

Turning at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Zentora sees a small young woman standing next to her. "Um, hello. Do I know you?" 

"Not really. We-haven't actually met yet." Usagi smiles nervously. "I'm friends with Michiru and Haruka. My name's Usagi."

She looks at the extended hand and clasps it. "Nice to meet you."

Usagi smiles a little, as the cool hand is release from her own. She watches as the girl leans back onto the rail, unconsciously tossing a few stray hairs out of her line of vision. _"She seems so calm now. And she looks at lot different than she did at the festival. Not quite the same girl Mamo was staring at."_ Scanning the crowd for some sign of Ami, she bends with her back facing the rail. "So. What's up?"

Zentora's brown eyes glance at the older girl. "I just like to come here sometimes, that's all."

Usagi turns to see a tiger walk out into the enclosure. "Cool! A tiger."

"Yeah. They're incredible." Usagi looks at her and the soft voice takes on a reflective tone. "Calm and mysterious, but when they have to, they'll fight. And they won't let anything stop them."

Usagi looks at her. Somehow wondering if she's talking about more than the animals before them. The animals that this strange girl is named for. "Oh."

"Then it's back to calm." 

"Don't they _eat_ people?"

Zentora laughs a slight low chuckling sound and shakes her head. "Bye, Usagi-san."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…homework." She picks up her school issue bag. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Sure." She watches the girl as she walks off, her bag swinging at her side.

"Usagi! There you are." Minako comes running up with Ami behind her. "We have to hurry to make the movie. She stops talking when she gets a good look at her friend. "What are you looking at?" Looking up, she sees Zentora walking off. "Her?"

"Yeah. She's totally different."

Minako nods. "A bit too mysterious if you ask me."

Usagi grumbles. "I was nowhere near that deep at her age."

Ami clutches her book and looks at Usagi. "You're nowhere near that deep now."

Usagi frowns and Minako tries not to giggle.

Zentora is about to leave the zoo, but stops short in front of the lion enclosure. She has a strange feeling and begins to look around. Running between some cages, she speaks in a soft, yet firm voice. "Orion Star Power."

The jewel in the amulet around her neck begins to glow a bright purple, the star itself glowing gold. Zentora is bathed in a golden light as her clothing disappears and her hair begins to blow in the wind created by the energy of the light around her. Her entire form becomes a transparent purple as the star rises above her, increasing in size. Eventually, the massive star is over her body and a purple light twirls around her. First in a small stream and then growing bigger as the light turns into stars. As the golden energy combines with the purple, the star emits a shaft of light. 

A pair of purple shoes can be seen as the light fades away. Golden star earrings are in each lobe and the silver clip is no longer in the upper left ear. Turning, she folds her arms, lifting a hand to the side of her face. Orion stands in her fuku ready to fight.

An old man walks out into the lions' enclosure and strokes one of the enormous cats. "Hey. How are you guys doing today?" He smiles as he pours water from a large bucket into the pond for them. As he walks past some flowers, one of them twists into a lion and jumps on him. The lions in the enclosure begin roaring loudly at the intruder who has attacked their human friend.

"Looks like my cue." The purple clad senshi stands near the cages and runs to the enclosure.

Usagi, Ami and Minako are walking on their way out of the zoo, when a man runs into Minako. Usagi and Ami rush to help their friend up. "Are you alright? Mina-chan?"

"Yeah, Ami. Thanks. She stands, rubbing her behind. Her eyebrows shoot up at the crowd running past. "What's going on?"

Ami looks up. "I don't know, but should probably change ourselves.

Usagi looks at Ami as she runs over to a group of trees. "Come on Usagi." Minako takes her friend's hand and runs after Ami.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crisis Power!" 

The three senshi run in the opposite direction of the mob. They stop when they reach the lions. There, they see a man being held up as his energy is drained. "What is that?"

Mercury lowers her visor. "A flower?"

"What kind of flower is it?" Venus stares at the green bodied lion holding the man.

"I don't know, but we'll get rid of it!" Sailor Moon looks down. "How do we get down there?"

Sailor Venus rolls her eyes. Grabbing Sailor Moon's hand, she jumps. Mercury and Venus land lightly on their feet, but Sailor Moon yells all the way down, falling on her bottom. The villainous lion turns at the sound of her yell. The embarrassed senshi quickly stands to her feet assuming a battle stance. "I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"I am Sailor Venus. With the beautiful love power of Venus, I will defeat you!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, and I am also here to punish you!"

The flowery lion ignores them and continues to drain her prey.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sailor Moon yells while waving her arms in the air.

Sailor Venus points her arms out in front of her. "Crescent, Beam Smash!"

"Mreoow!" Dropping the man, she looks at the soldiers.

"Well, at lest we've got her attention." Venus looks at the angry monster.

"Dandelion!" She jumps up and lunges, extending a clawed hand to scratch Sailor Venus.

"Aagh!" She clutches her arm as she backs up.

Their new enemy begins to spin. "Dandelion Torture!" When she stops spinning yellow petals fall over the three senshi.

"I feel so weak…" Venus begins to sway and falls to the ground.

Mercury looks at Sailor Moon as she fights to keep her balance. "Try to attack it!"

"I can't I feel so…" The small soldier drops to her knees.

Dandelion smiles wickedly, bearing her fangs. She turns back to her target as the three sailor scouts struggle to stand.

Sailor Moon looks up to see some sort of jewel come from the man's body. A second later, a purple arrow shoots through the sky and Dandelion's tail is severed. The old man falls to the ground.

Sailor Moon and the others look up as their strength is slowly replenished. Standing above them on a rock is a purple clad senshi, her lavender bows billowing in the slight spring breeze. "Who's that?"

A quiet voice drifts out to them as the strange new soldier addresses their enemy. "Like a shooting star at the end of its life, so will you be extinguished."

Dandelion looks at her and jumps into the air. Bearing her claws, she lunges at the new sailor. Dodging, the purple senshi says an attack. "Starshock spark." 

The three soldiers watch as she throws a star at Dandelion, only for her to shrivel up into herself. The new senshi jumps down to the man as the other senshi watch. Pushing themselves to their feet, they watch as the mysteriously quiet soldier stands over the man. A silver sphere hovers over his body and they see her pick it up gently, cradling it in her gloved hands. Turning to leave, she stops at the sound of Sailor Moon's voice.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

The calm voice is tinged with sarcasm. "I'd love to sit down to a cup of tea and explain it to you, but I'm kind of in a hurry." They can only watch her as she bounds from rock to rock until she is out of the enclosure. Within moments, after she is gone, Mercury manages to stand and goes over to the man. He opens his eyes slowly.

"He's awake." She turns from her sister soldiers and looks at him again. "Are you alright?" 

Slightly weakened, the man nods as he is helped up.

Usagi, Ami, and Minako stand under a tree as they watch the man talking to zoo security officers. Ami holds the book that she'd had earlier. Minako nervously twirls a strand of hair with her hand. "Who could that have been?"

"I don't know, Mina. It must have been a soldier."

Usagi is contemplative. Her silence draws the attention of her friends. The royal blue eyes are clouded with concentration as she looks at the man. "If it was, why would she take that thing…from the man over there? And what was it?"

"That's a good question." Ami looks at the man. "Whatever it was, her taking it, doesn't seem to have had any effect on him."

A reddish brown hand reaches into a school bag and a silver ball is taken out. _"You've found an orb?"_

Nodding, Zentora sits down next to her telepathic friend. "Now that I have it, what do I do with it?"

Sirius speaks up from her spot on the desk. "I would suggest putting it in a safe place."

"In the house? Isn't that dangerous?"

Pup shakes his head and thinks. _"No. By itself, it can't do much damage. And even then, not without being activated by someone."_

"Someone has to activate it?"

"Yes, and it is best if that person is you."

Puzzled, she places the orb in a drawer. Turning to her guardians, she wonders if she should ask the question on her mind. "Who else could activate it?"

Sirius shakes her head. "I think that answer should wait till another time."

Zentora looks at the cat lying on the desk. "What? Why not tell me now?"

"Pup interjects, his calm voice piercing the girl's mind. _"She's right. You've already got enough to worry about."_

Reluctantly, Zentora drops the subject.

The russet eyes widen at the site of the strawberry ice cream cone as it is placed into the girl's hands. Smiling, she tilts her head up to look at the salesman before taking a lick. "Mmm…"

"How is it Chibi Usa-chan?"

"It's great!" The child swallows and reaches for a napkin. "Domo, Mamoru-chan."

Mamoru smiles at the overjoyed girl. "You're welcome." The sound of a bell causes him to turn his head. A small girl about Chibi-Usa's age walks in. Wavy black hair bounces around her brown face as she smiles. Turning around, she puts her hand through the open door. Mamoru watches as an older girl walks in behind her.

"Mamoru-chan?" Chibi-Usa looks up at him. "What are you staring at?"

Slowly, he takes a lick of his cone as he realizes that he is looking at the same girl from the festival and the gardens. "Um, I thought I saw someone I knew."

The pink head turns to the counter and she sees the tall girl and the little girl standing next her. "You mean them?" She continues looking as she sees the younger girl take a strawberry cone. Smiling, the older girl allows herself to be led to a table. "She's pretty." Chibi-Usa watches as the purple haired girl sips on a smoothie.

Zentora quietly sips the watermelon smoothie, lost in her own thoughts. After a moment, her bandaged left hand reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. With a slight smile, she looks at her younger sister. "How's the ice cream, Nyumi?"

Looking up at the sound of the quiet voice, she smiles brightly. "It's good." The eight-year old looks at her older sister's choice. "You should've gotten a cone too."

"That's okay. I like this."

"But it's nothing but fruit."

"Yeah? And that's just sugar. Maybe I should take yours back and get one of these for you."

"Uh-uh." Nyumi holds the cone away from her older sister and sticks out her tongue.

"I like strawberry too." Zentora and Nyumi turn in the direction of the voice. Nyumi smiles at Chibi-Usa, who is sitting across from their booth. "Hi."

"Hello." She waves at the pink-headed girl.

"I'm Chibi- Usa. This is Mamoru-chan."

"My name's Nyumi."

Mamoru smiles warmly at the girl and then looks at her sister. "Who's this?"

"My sister."

Looking at Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, she finishes the introduction. "My name's Zentora."

"Hi, Zentora-san." Chibi-Usa holds her cone just in front of her mouth before taking a lick.

"Hi." A slight smile plays over the full lips.

Mamoru watches as she begins sipping her smoothie again. In an effort at small talk, he looks up. "Are you new around here?"

Nyumi looks at him. "We've been in Japan for a month now. My teacher says I'm a fast learner."

Mamoru smiles at the bright hazel eyes that peer up at him. "I'm sure you are." Returning his gaze to Zentora, he asks her where they are from. Once more the child intercepts the question that was meant for her sister, telling him that they are from America.

"America? Really?" Chibi-Usa's eyes light up. "What's it like?" At the chance for an audience, Nyumi begins talking rapidly about what life was like back in the States.

For about ten or fifteen minutes, Nyumi goes on until she is interrupted. "Nyumi. It's getting late."

The two girls look up at Zentora. Mamoru is startled by the quiet voice, having not heard it since she told them her name. "Do we have to go now?"

A silent nod is her answer. Reluctantly, she stands up next to her sister and takes her hand. A glimmer of hope is in the young voice. "Can we come back?"

"I'm not-"

"Maybe they could see each other at the park tomorrow?"

Chibi-Usa nods energetically. Nyumi clutches her sister's hand. "Can we?"

"I guess so." She looks at Mamoru as she throws away her cup. "Tomorrow then." Taking Nyumi's hand in her own, the two leave.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, we'll be late."

"Oh, be quiet! I'm coming." Usagi is seated in front of her dresser putting her hair up into the customary odanga. "Okay, Luna. How do I look?" She turns to the black cat as she stands up.

From her point on the dresser, she sits up. "You're only going to the park, Usagi."

The young woman looks down at the trendy black dress. "Too much?"

"Yes, I should think so. Maybe something a bit simpler…"

"Usagi-chaaan!"

"QUIET! You little brat! I'm getting dressed."

Luna shakes her head in disapproval. "Very respectable. A princess shouting at her own daughter."

Usagi blushes. "Oh, Luna. It's just that Mamoru and I haven't done anything together in a while." _"Not since the festival."_

The pink skirt rustles a little as Usagi stands next to Chibi-Usa in front of the house. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing? If you eat them all, there won't be any for when we get to the park."

Usagi stops chewing for a moment, holding the decapitated bunny in her hand. "I'm not eating them all. I'm just tasting to make sure the cookies are still fresh."

"The way you eat, they won't have _time_ to get stale."

Glaring at Chibi-Usa, Usagi opens her mouth to yell. Thinking better of it, she finishes the rest of the bunny.

"Usa-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan." Both girls look up at the sound of the deep male voice.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi flings herself at her boyfriend.

"Hi." He gives a slightly embarrassed smile as he embraces her. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." The russet eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Well, let's go." Taking Usagi's arm, he walks with them to the park.

Deep liquid brown eyes gaze past fuchsia locks as their owner scans the pages of a book. Nyumi looks at her silent sister as she sits against the tree, both her knees bent to prop up her book. Picking up her ball from the ground, she walks over and stands next to the older girl. As he peers down, the quiet voice speaks, her sister seeming to sense her agitation. "They'll be here soon. Don't worry." 

Leaning against the tree herself, Nyumi looks up to see the pink puffs as Chibi–Usa walks into the park. "They're here!" She looks toward her sister before running to greet her.

Usagi walks into the park to see Chibi-Usa running towards a little black girl. The two of them walk over to a tree where Usagi sees another girl stand up. "Zentora?"

Mamoru glances at her. "Yes, that's her sister. Chibi-Usa and I met them yesterday when we went out for ice cream."

"Is that why we came to the park? So you could see her?"

Mamaoru gives her a worried look. "No, Usagi. What are you talking about?" Usagi is silent as Nyumi and Chibi-Usa approach her.

"Usagi-chan! This is Nyumi." Chibi-Usa smiles as she points to her new friend.

Smiling, the girl looks at Usagi. "Hello, Usagi. Hi Mamoru."  
"It's Usagi-san and Mamoru-san." The quiet girl stands next to her sister and Chibi-Usa.

"That's okay. You can call me Mamoru-chan."

With a less than sincere smile, Usagi follows his lead. "Yeah…call me Usagi-chan."

Nyumi smiles at the two of them before turning up to look at Zentora. "Can we play now?"

"Sure, go ahead." Pushing the hair off of her face, she watchers the two girls run off. Facing Usagi and Mamoru, she talks. "We were sitting under that tree over there. I though the shade would be nice."

"Okay." Usagi is quiet as Mamoru takes his hand and follows Zentora as she leads them up the hill and sits and the base of the huge tree. Picking up her book, she begins to read where she left off. 

"What's that?"

She glances at Usagi. "A book on mythology."  
"Is it for a school project?"

"No."

Usagi nods, understanding that she is reading the book for pleasure. Mamoru notes her silence as the five of them eat the lunches they'd prepared. She speaks almost as little as Zentora and Mamoru finds himself wondering what is wrong.

Eventually Nyumi and Zentora say goodbye. Usagi gives the slightly younger teen a curt 'bye'. Standing beside her, Mamoru watches them leave. "Usa-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."


	8. chapter 8: Usagi's problem

Quest for the orbs ch 8

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 8: Usagi's problem

Mamoru sits in the teahouse holding the glass. "I don't know what's wrong."

"She hasn't said anything?" Deep violet eyes meet his blue ones.

"No." His long fingers strum the table. "She barely talks to me as it is, Rei-chan. I don't know what's wrong."

Looking at her tea, the young priestess talks to her friend. If you want, I can talk to her for you."

"I'd appreciate that." The fingers stop moving for a moment. "I'm afraid she's really mad at me."

Rei places her hand on his. "I'll see what's wrong."

"Usagi and Rei are walking through the Juuban-cho district when Usagi walks past the candy store. _"Mamoru was right. She didn't even pause."_ "Usagi-chan? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." She walks up to her friend. "There's something wrong. I can tell." She carefully presses the issue. "Is something going on between you and Mamoru-chan?"

Usagi glances at Rei. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it has to be something. Do you realize we just walked past the candy store and you didn't even stop."

"I'm just kind of sick of candy. I mean, too many sweets aren't good for you."

"Are you sick?" Rei looks her friend in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong, Rie-chan."

"Well, I was trying to give you a chance to explain."

Usagi raises an eyebrow. Rei sits on a bench at the end of the corner before she speaks. "Mamaoru-chan said that you two weren't talking. He said he thinks you're mad at him." Usagi sits down quietly. "He's really upset, Usagi-chan."

Entwining her fingers on her lap, Usagi sighs. "I-I'm not mad at him. Not really."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't feel like…like he loves me anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough for him. I mean-"

Usagi-chan, that's not true. You two were practically made for each other. Why would you think that?" Usagi shakes her head. "Well…why don't we do something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?"

"A party. Summer's almost here. Yeah. You and Mamoru could be the guests of honor."

"Really, a party for Mamo-chan and me/"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Eyes sparkling, Usagi looks over to her friend. "Thanks Rei-chan." As Rei walks off, Usagi turns toward the candy store.

"I still can't believe she said that. What could've happened to make her think that way?"

Michiru's thoughtful eyes turn from the music to look at her partner. The violin is gently cradled in her lap. Haruka is leaning over the coffee table, looking over a racing application. "I don't know." The two of them are referring to the statement Zentora made when they were at the gardens that past week. "But it worries me."

"Me too. I don't see why-" A knock at the door stops Haruka in the middle of her thought. Slightly annoyed, she stands to go answer it.

"Haruka-san."

"Hello…odango." The look of annoyance breaks way to a slight smile at the sight of the senshi leader. "What brings you here?"

Michiru stands when she hears who is at the door. Addressing them both, she beams. "We're having a party!"

"Who?"

"It's for Mamo-chan and me. I came to tell you you're invited."

"Thanks. Should we bring anything?"

"You don't have to. Mako-chan's cooking."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Michiru looks up at Haruka and anticipates the question. "Do you mind if we bring a guest?"

Still overjoyed about the prospect of a party, Usagi nods. "Sure. Who is it?"

"A new friend. Zentora." 

"Zentora?"

****

"Yes. Is anything wrong?"

Hiding her surprise and slight disappointment, Usagi grins nervously. "No…no. Go ahead. It's next weekend."

"We'll be there."

Grumbling, Usagi leaves the apartment. _"What are the odds?"_

"Usagi-chan, hello. I'm on my way out right now. I'll meet you a few blocks away." Mamoru hangs up the phone, glad that his girlfriend is not only talking to him again, but wants to meet for ice cream.

Resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder, Usagi is surprised when he suddenly stops walking. "Mamo-chan, what is it?" Gazing up, she sees that the young man's eyes are staring at something to their left. Glancing over herself, she sees Zentora walk out of the high school. A few feet off, she sees a young black man looking at the girl. "I see what's going on now!"  
"Aaagh! What is it, Usagi?" Mamoru rubs his arm where she had pinched him. Looking down, he shrinks at the penetrating look in her eyes.

"You were staring at her again weren't you?"

"No…honest. That guy. I think I know him. He's an intern from school."

"Crossing her arms, Usagi stares at him pointedly. "Why don't you invite him to the party then?"

The young man sits on the edge of the wall and watches the girl intently before speaking. "It really looks like her."

An older female voice answers somewhat hopelessly. "But there were others who looked like her too."

Not to be discouraged, he looks at the communicator in his hand. "I have a really good feeling. We actually picked up a signal from this one. But if it isn't her, then all we can do is keep looking."

Trying to sound hopeful, the woman answers. "Thank-you. You've been very good about this."

"Believe me. I want to find her too." 

"Hey." Mamoru sees the young man shove something into his pocket.

Still a little shaken, he turns to look at his visitor. He secretly hopes that he wasn't over heard. "Hi."

"Hi."

The two young men remain silent. Mamoru standing, and the other man sitting on the wall. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm Mamoru. I think we had physics together. You interned where I do my graduate work."

Nodding, the young man introduces himself. "I'm Samaru."

"Hey. Are you waiting for someone?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zentora walk out onto the street. "No. Not really."

"Listen. I know this sounds a little strange, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to a party." Samaru raises a thin brow. "My girlfriend and I are having it this weekend."

Though puzzled by this strange invitation, Samaru accepts. "Sure. I could make it."

"Really?!" Mamoru is equally shocked that this stranger actually accepted the invite.

"Yeah. I'm not doing anything and I could stand to get out."

"Okay." Mamoru scribbles on a piece of paper he'd just fished from his pocket. "See you then."

"Sure thing." Samaru watches him walk off. "…Endymon."

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, hello." Usagi steps aside to let the two girls into the house. Planting a smile on her face, she greets Zentora. "Hi. Glad you could make it."

"Um, thanks Usagi-san." Pulling her hair out of her face, she glances around to see people dancing and hanging around the table of appetizers.

Usagi stares at the taller girl for a few minutes. Her five foot seven inch frame clothed in coolie pants and a short sleeved shirt with a mandarin collar. The brilliant Nassau blue setting off her purple hair and complementing the brown skin. After a few minutes, she notes the girl's apprehension. "Oh, make yourself comfy. Have fun." Nodding, she walks over to look at some pictures on the wall.

"Samaru. Hi!"

"Hello, Mamoru." He looks at the man standing in front of him.

"Mamo-chan, who-" Usagi stops talking when she sees the tall young man in the door. The warm hazel eyes are cast down at her. "Hello." 

"Hello, you must be Mamoru's girlfriend."

"Yes, I'm Usagi."

Samaru bows graciously in response to the introduction. "Thank-you for inviting me. I might have been very bored tonight."

"No problem." Usagi smiles mischievously. "Why don't you go and mingle? You might meet someone."

Mamoru glances at Usagi, but she continues smiling. "Thank-you." Samaru walks away from them. Seeing the girl standing alone on the balcony, he slides the door open. "Hey, why aren't you at the party?"

"Without turning, Zentora's quiet voice answers. "I'm not really into parties."

"You don't sound like you want to be here."

The hair falls around her face as she shakes her head. "It's okay."

Leaning on the rail next to her, he tries to get a glimpse of the face underneath the wall of hair. "Nice night, huh?"

Zentora nod and peels her bangs away from her eyes.

The dark blue eyes peer at the young man on the balcony. _"What's he up to?"_

"Mamo-chan, what's going on?" Usagi stands next to her boyfriend and looks at his reflected face in the glass. "Looks like Zentora's made a new friend. Come on, let's dance."

"Not right now, Usa-chan. Maybe a little later."

Dejected, she walks off. Minako notices the distraught look on Usagi's face when she gets to the snack table. "Usagi-chan, what's up?"

"Hey, Mina-chan. It's Mamoru. Something's going on."

"How do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? Look over there."

"What? At Mamoru? He's standing near the door. What's so bad about that?"

"Zentora's out there."

"So you think-come on. You can't be serious."

"Well he's been checking her out for weeks."

"He couldn't be interested in her. Maybe they're just friends."

Ami walks over to her two blonde friends. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"She thinks Mamoru-chan is falling for Zentora."

"Oh." She looks over to Mamoru. "What could he see in her?"

Minako places a hand on her chin to think. "Now that I think about it…" Both girls look at her. 

Before she can say anything, Ami answers. There can't be anything between them. I mean he loves you, Usagi-chan. He's never given you reason to be jealous."

"I guess you're right." Usagi goes back to Mamoru. "They seem to be getting along well."

"I don't trust him, Usa-chan."

"What?"

"There's just something about him. He was staring at her the other day. I think he was talking to someone about her."

"I think you're paying too much attention to this."

"What are you saying?"

"Mamoru, you've been staring at her for weeks. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right. I don't think you love me anymore." Surprised Mamoru stares at her. "Usagi! How could you say that?"

"Well is it true?"

"Of course not. I love you more than anything. You know that."

"Do I?"

"Look. I'm sorry. You're right. I can understand why you'd think that."

Usagi looks at him. "It's just that…you two seem to connect." Mamoru looks at her. "I mean, she's younger, but she reads all those books and she's so deep. I could see why you'd fall for her."

Taking Usagi's hand, Mamoru leads her to a quiet corner of the bustling room. Gently, he places his hand on the side of her face. "Usagi. Look at me." The delicate young woman's eyes meet with his. "You are the only one for me. Got it?" He leans over to kiss her.

Zentora turns to Samaru as she flips a strand of hair off her face. "You know, it's weird. You remind me of someone. Only, I can't remember who he was."

"Was? Did he die?" 

Zentora looks out at the city and shakes her head. "I don't know. I really can't even remember where I knew him from." She pauses, her voice taking on a reminiscent tone. "It seems like a lifetime ago. It's really frustrating."

Samaru looks at her intently, the green flecks in his eyes, sparkling with sincerity. "I'm sure it must be."

Usagi and Mamoru see their guests off as the party draws to a close. Haruka looks up to see Zentora walking inside.

"Zentora?" The girl turns to look at Samaru. "Would you like to visit my place sometime?"

"That would be nice, but-"

"But you hardly know me."

Zentora looks up at him. "Actually, that isn't what I was going to say." The quiet girl continues to look at him, "I was going to ask if we could meet at the museum."

Samaru smiles warmly at her as the lucid brown eyes peer at him from beneath the thick bangs. "Okay." He watches her as she leaves to join Michiru and Haruka.


	9. chapter 9: Strange Senshi

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 9: Strange Senshi

Zentora is sitting on a bench near the entrance when Samaru walks over to her. "Hello, Samaru."

"Hi." Samaru looks at her as she quietly stands. 

"Let's go." She walks inside with him following closely.

As they walk among the paintings and sculptures, Samaru finds himself staring at the quiet girl. 

__

"It has to be her." The sound of the rich gentle voice takes him from his thoughts. "Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

Zentora looks at him. "I asked where you were from."

"Ummm…Africa."

"Really?"

"Yes. South Africa. How about you?"

"America."

"The United States?"

"Yes."

"You have an accent, but it doesn't sound American. More like the people here."

Zentora shrugs. "Maybe I've been here too long." She walks over to a sculpture and looks at it for a while.

"You come here a lot don't you?"

"Sometimes." She glances at him from the corner of her eye. Standing with his hands in his pockets, he looks at the sculpture in front of them.

"It's cool really." Samaru looks at Zentora. "The sculpture, I mean."

Zentora nods slightly in answer.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"I haven't seen you around for a while." Michiru smiles at the girl as she sits in the booth.

"I've been kind of busy."

"Really?"

Zentora's face is warm as she tries not to blush. Instead, she picks at her smoothie. She and Samaru had been seeing each other for about a week. It was obvious that he had a genuine interest in the placid girl. He was going to introduce her to his cousins who were to be visiting him for a while.

"Oh, I meant to tell you something." Zentora looks at Michiru, who is eating her own sundae. "Usagi wanted to know if you'd like to visit."

"She did?"

"Yes, she said that Chibi-Usa also wanted to know if you would bring your little sister."

"Sure. She'd like that. By the way, Where's Haruka-san?"

"I don't know. I thought she would have been here by now." Just then, the tall racer walks into the ice-cream shoppe. Michiru looks up at her.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." While sitting, she notices a strange look on Zentora's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Standing quickly, she pushes her chair under the table. "Um, yeah. I just remembered. I was supposed to be home by now." Zentora walks out of the door.

As soon as she is on the street, she looks around. _"I thought I felt something."_ She is about to walk away when a scream pierces the air. _"Looks like I was right."_ Closing her eyes, Zentora says her transformation. Seconds later, Sailor Orion is running in the direction of the evil emanation.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter are in the middle of a fight. Jupiter looks over to her small leader. "Sailor Moon! We have to get rid of this overgrown daisy!"

"What do you think I was trying to do?" The senshi leader is on the ground with leaves in her hair. 

Rolling her eyes, the senshi of thunder looks at the plant monster. "That's it. I'll blast it!" She concentrates and her lighting rod appears on her tiara. "Supreme…Thunder…Crash!"

"Daiiisy!" The monster screeches at the pain from Jupiter's attack. She looks up at the green clad soldier. "Daisy Petal Torture!" Flower petals are launched from the flower on her head.

Jupiter looks up and tries to dodge but can't. Slowly, her energy begins to leave her. "What's going on?"

Sailor Moon tries to stand. "It's trying to drain us."

"Can you use the moon rod?" She looks over to Sailor Moon as her own knees buckle underneath her.

"I can't even lift it!"

"We might be in trouble." The powerful brown haired soldier collapses.

"Jupiter!"

"That's enough!" The voice is solid, but quiet and smooth. Sailor Moon looks up and Jupiter fights to keep her eyes open when she hears the unfamiliar voice.

Daisy looks at the other senshi. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Orion. And like a shooting star at the end of it's life, so will you be extinguished."

"Yeah right. Petal Pusher!" Two large petals shoot out from her body directly toward Orion, who jumps over them.

As she lands, she places her left index finger on her tiara jewel. "Orion…Hunter's…" She pulls back her right hand as if drawing a bow, while lowering her left hand with an arrow shaped energy in it. "Arrow!" The arrow pierces the monster's arm and it falls off.

"Aaagh! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Clutching the severed limb, she screams. "Daisy Petal Torture!"

Orion jumps back to avoid the attack. _"I'm not immune. I can't let it ouch me. I've got to find her tar-" _ She stops when she sees a person having been drained lying not far from the two fallen senshi. She looks up to see Daisy as she tries to launch another attack.

"Daisy Petal…"

"I don't think so." Orion touches the amethyst in her brooch and kisses her hand, forming a star. "Orion, Star-shock Spark!" The star is hurled toward her enemy surrounded by a band of crackling light. Daisy's body shrivels into itself and as soon as the monster is gone, the sailor scouts are able to move as their energy is slowly replenished.

¨ 

Jupiter sits up as the quiet soldier walks past them. The purple clad senshi kneels over Daisy's target and looks at him. Genuinely puzzled, Sailor Jupiter can only watch the new sailor as her strength pours back into her. "What's she doing?"

Sailor Moon rests on her knees and looks at Sailor Orion as she touches the young man. 

While looking at him, Orion speaks almost to herself. "They were wrong about this one." Slowly, she stands over him and blows a kiss. "May the energy of your dream be reborn. Dream energy…rebirth." As the star floats over his body, Orion leaves.

Eventually the two soldiers stand and make their way to him. His eyes open slowly as he tries to sit up. Sailor Moon crouches to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sailor Jupiter looks in the direction where Orion went.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"A new senshi?"

"Yeah…she calls herself Orion."

Haruka looks at the petit leader. The girl had gone to talk to Michiru and Haruka about the mysterious soldier. The sandy haired soldier is looking down at her friends on the couch. "Do you think it's the same person from those other times?"

"I guess so." Usagi stares into space for a second. Noticing the clock, she jumps up. Looking on in surprise, Michiru and her partner listen to her hurried explanation. "I'm supposed to be at my house. Zentora's bringing her sister to play with Chibi-Usa."

Smiling, Michiru's sweet voice answers. "That's alright. We can talk about his later."

Nodding, Usagi jets out of the apartment.

"Maybe we should buy a watch for odango."

Chuckling, Michiru walks over to her friend.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Out of breath, Usagi answers the door. The hand reaches up as hair is pulled behind her ear to reveal one of the liquid brown eyes. "Hi."

Zentora nods at Usagi's greeting.

"Hello." Nyumi smiles up at Usagi.

"Hi." She looks down at Nyumi. "Chibi-Usa's waiting in the living room." Nyumi leaves and the two young girls can be heard chattering. Zentora is about to walk in after her sister when Usagi holds her arm. "Wait."

Looking down at the older girl with surprise, Zentora stops. "Um, what is it?"

"I want to apologize."

"To me? Why?"

"I…I wasn't right."

"How do you mean?"

"I acted pretty badly…sort of…I mean. When I met you…Mamoru."

"Oh." After a moment, she turns back to Usagi. "You don't have to apologize. You don't have anything to be jealous of."

"I see that now. Thank-you."

Zentora shakes her head. "It's okay."

"No. I-"

"Really. You don't have to say anything." She rubs her arm, trying to hide her discomfort over the awkward situation. The two of them walk into the living room where Zentora sits quietly watching the girls play.

"Thanks for coming, Zentora-chan."

"No…it's okay."

Usagi nods, her face beginning to redden with embarrassment. Zentora senses her discomfort and tries to make her feel better. "Thank-you for inviting me to the party."

Usagi looks up at the younger girl. "What?"

"I had a nice time."

"Sure. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Zentora nods. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Zentora and Nyumi walk out onto the street.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora yawns and rolls over, the last night's sleep still clouding her mind. One of the lucid eyes opens and the first thing visible is the orange-yellow fur. "Puuuup." She groans and burrows her head into the pillow.

_"Come on. Are you going to sleep the day away?"_

"Why?"

_"This is one of the last days of your spring holiday isn't it?"_

"Yes."

Sirius's half-closed eyes focus on her mistress. "There is to be a…what do they call them?" 

_"A get together."_

"Yes. Some such thing. A lot of people are going to be there."

Zentora sits up. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not go."

Pup looks at her. _"Why not?"_

"I just…don't want to. That's all."

"Well there may be an orb holder there. You'd have to be alert for such things. They aren't going to come to you."

Zentora looks at the green eyed guardian as she lies on the chair near the window. "So you really think I should go."

"Yes. It would be senshi business."

"Fine." She pulls her hair off of her face.

Sitting next to his mistress on the bed, Pup's thoughts reach into her mind. _"If you like, I can go with you."_

"Thank-you."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Usagi and Mamoru are sitting with Michiru and Haruka when Minako and Ami come towards them.

"Hi, guys."

Usagi waves. "Hey, Mina-chan. Hey, Ami-chan."

"Hello, everyone." The blue haired young woman takes a seat next to Michiru. Where are Rei and Makoto-chan?"

"They went to get something to eat."

¨ 

_"It's more crowded than I thought it would be."_ Zentora looks around the square and involuntarily tightens her grip on Pups leash.

Noting her distress, he casts his eyes upward. _"Is something wrong?"_

"No. I'm alright." Directing her thoughts to Pup, Zentora found that she was able to communicate with him without talking. A very useful method in public places. The two of them begin to walk again. 

¨ 

Rei takes the sweet dumplings from Makoto. Quite suddenly, she turns her head, alarming her tall friend. 

"Rei, what's wrong?"

"I felt a very powerful presence all of the sudden."

Taking the rest of the snacks, Makoto pays the vendor. "We should go tell the others." They leave and try to get back to their table as quickly as possible.

¨ 

Usagi looks over when she hears her name. "There they are." Makoto and Rei arrive at the table, slightly winded.

"Guys! We have something to tell you."

Usagi ignores Rei. Oooh! Sweets!" 

"Take your hand away!"

Usagi screeches when Rei slaps her outstretched fingers. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Listen, something's here."

"What?" Mamoru and the others cast their eyes on Rei.

"We were getting the food when Rei said she felt something."

"It was a very powerful presence."

"Was it bad?"

Looking at Mamoru, Rei takes on a confused look. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"It was strange, it-"

"Zentora-chan, hi."

Rei stops talking when she hears Haruka's warning. She looks up to see the same girl who had been at the tea shoppe. At the girl's side is a cocker spaniel.

"Hello, Haruka. Michiru. Hello, Mamoru. Hi, Usagi." Looking at the other blond and the girl next to her, she tries to remember their names. "Minako and Ami right?"

"Yes." Ami gives a smile.

Mianko nods. "Hello."

"I don't think we've met yet." Rei looks at Zentora. "I'm Rei and this is Makoto."

"Hello."

Rei silently stares at the girl. The dog at her side sits down and gazes at the group at the table.

"What brings you here?"

Looking at Michiru, Zentora answers in a low voice. "I was taking my dog for walk."

Usagi looks at Pup. "Oh! He's soo cute. Is he friendly? Could I pet him?"

_"You don't mind do you?"_

"Not at all." Pup walks toward Usagi and allows her to scratch behind his ears. _"Feels rather nice, actually."_

Zentora smiles slightly at his words. _"Well, don't forget. You're coming home with me."_

"How long have you been here?" Usagi looks up.

"I just came a few minutes ago."

Michiru smiles. "Would you like to join us?"

Zentora is about to say no, but Pup's voice seeps into her thoughts. _"Maybe you should."_

"More ear scratching? I thought we were supposed to be looking for the orb holders."

"We are."

"And how do I even know where to begin?"

"Zentora?" Michiru looks at her.

"Okay. For a little while. I kind of have the feeling that I was interrupting something."

Rei looks at the quiet girl as she sits down on the nearest vacant spot. The edge of a fountain. "Don't be silly." _"There's something strange about her. She has a very strong energy."_

In the middle of the conversation, Zentora suddenly senses something, but is careful not to show it. _"Pup."_

"Yes?"

"There's something nearby. I have to go transform."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"How?" Zentora nods at something Minako says when she feels the leash snatched from her grasp. The others look on in surprise as the dog bolts though the crowd.

For a moment, Zentora looks on in amazement as she realizes what he just did. Standing, she looks at he others. "He must have seen something."

They look on as she takes off after Pup. "Zentora! Do you need help?"

She ignores the voices behind her as she darts through the crowd.

_"Over here."_

She scrambles toward an alley at the edge of the square. Taking deep breaths, she looks down at him. "You could've warned me."

_"I wanted it to seem real."_

"Sure."

_"You'd better transform now."_

Zentora closes her hand at her neck and the amulet appears. In a soft voice, she says her transformation. The stars encircle her body filling her with energy and Orion appears in her stance.

_"Time to get to it."_

The soldier nods at her guardian and looks at the crowd around them. She freezes when she hears a yell and runs toward the sound. 

¨ 

Orion arrives to see another plant monster. This one a tree, already having wrapped her branches around a young man is now draining him. The planetary senshi are doing their best to defeat her. 

"Uranuus…World…Shaking!" Sailor Uranus slings the ball of energy into the ground watching as it rips it's way toward their adversary. The youma drops her target who falls to the ground unconscious.

"Who do you think you are showing up at such a peaceful place to perform your evil deeds? I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"My name's Oakly and I need this human's dream energy! And you won't keep from getting it!" She crosses her branches over her chest. "Oak Leaf Torture!" She removes her arms and leaves shoot out of her body and cover the scouts, sapping their energy. Satisfied, she turns back to the human and continues to drain him.

"Mind if I interrupt you?"

Oakly looks up at the sound of the quiet voice, as do the other senshi. They all see the same dark skinned purple clad soldier. "Who are you?"

A silent stare is Oakly's only answer. The quiet scout continues to watch as Oakly drains the human while keeping a weary eye on this new intruder.

Sailor Mars looks at Orion with bewilderment as she struggles to stay conscious. _"Why hasn't she stopped that thing yet?"_

Sailor Orion continues to watch Oakly as she drains her target. A few minutes later, a blue stone surfaces from his body. Orion's eyes narrow as she looks at Oakly. _"That's just an ordinary dream stone."_ She turns to the other senshi, who struggle to stay awake under the leaves hovering above their heads.

"Alright. You've had your fun."

Oakly turns, surprised by the voice of the silent soldier. "What?"

"You heard me. You've had your fun. Now it's my turn." She touches the gem on her tiara and says Orion. With the others watching, she touches the star on her chest and kisses her had forming a purple star. 

"Star-shock Spark!" She throws the star at Oakly and her form shrivels into itself.

The young man falls to the ground along with his dream stone, which Orion hurries to catch. The other senshi watch her fall, having caught the blue stone in her hand. With their strength returning, they watch as she returns to the young man.

¨ 

Standing over him, Orion holds the dream stone in he hand and places it on his heart. Closing her eyes, the she speaks. "May the energy of your dream be reborn."

She kisses her hand and places it on his forehead. With the other hand still on the dream stone over his heart, she quietly speaks. "Dream Energy, Rebirth."

¨ 

Now standing, the planetary senshi watch what happens next. A bright light surrounds Orion and the young man until they are enclosed in a purple ball of light with blue swirls. Growing brighter and brighter, they feel themselves being renewed just by being near it.

Orion opens her eyes and the light disappears. Standing, she looks at the man just as he opens his eyes. A faint smile creases the full lips and she walks off.

"Wait!"

Orion turns to look at Sailor Jupiter. 

"Who are you?"

The soft voice answers. "I am Sailor Orion. I am the guardian of the stars. Keeper of dreams hopes, and remembrance. I am the senshi of miracles."

The other scouts listen to her and the tone in her voice causes their hearts to ache. Mars looks at her. "What are you after?"

The new soldier's face takes on a strange look and her eyes shimmer with emotion. "I'm sorry…I can't say."

"Why not?"

Looking at Jupiter, she shakes her head and walks away.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"That was weird." The senshi are now detransformed and everything is back to normal. 

Makoto nods and Mina's statement. They are all thinking of what they had just witnessed. The actions of the strange senshi were just as puzzling as her sudden appearance. They were all asking themselves the same questions.

_Why had she waited? What was that thing they had seen her put back anyway?_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is holding Pup's leash. _"Was it an orb?"_

"No. Just a dream stone." They make their way back to the others and Zentora gives Pup a biscuit.

Usagi sees them first. "You found him."

"Yeah. I caught him trying to sneak some food from one of the booths. "He's hungry, so I'm going to take him home and feed him."

"Alright. Bye."


	10. chapter 10: The Amazons

Orion Saga  
Part 1  
Quest for the Orbs  
  
Chapter 10: The Amazons  
  
It's the day before school starts and Minako is with a friend from her college. The two of them are walking past a salon when the bubbly blonde stops in her tracks. "Wow!  
"What is it, Mina-chan?"  
"Look, Nuriko, A modeling contest. The winner gets a modeling contract."  
A woman steps out of the salon. She is dressed in a deep green outfit with a single lilac pinned to her auburn hair. She smiles at the two young ladies. "Maybe you two should enter.."  
Nuriko plays with a strand of he black hair, her brown eyes dancing with excitement. "Well, it's always been a dream to model."  
"Me too. Sign us up."  
"Very well, then. Follow me." The woman turns and goes back inside.  
(~(~(~(  
"Samaru, I don't think..." Zentora stops talking.  
Holding her hand, he looks down at her. "What is it?"  
"Nothing. You go ahead and get a table. I...have to go to the restroom."  
"Alright." He stands quietly until she leaves. Looking around, he pulls out the sam device that he'd had earlier when Mamoru first saw him. "Hello."  
"Yes?"  
"Amazon. I need the two of you to follow her."  
The young woman on the other end gives a curt 'Yes' and the conversation is over.   
(~(~(~(  
Zentora walks out of the back door of the sushi bar and transforms in the alley. Quickly, she makes her way down the street.  
(~(~(~(  
Nuriko and Mianko are inside of the salon signing up for the contest. The woman smiles at them as they leave. "Oh! Wait girls. I almost forgot. We're giving out flowers to the contestants." She walks over to a large tree bearing lilacs.  
"That's beautiful." Nuriko walks over to the tree.  
"Thank-you. One of the local businesses donated it." When she touches the plant, it begins to form into a monster. It snatches the woman's hand and begins to drain her. Nuriko screams and Mina watches helplessly.  
(~(~(~(  
Ami is in a bookstore when she hears her communicator beeping. Going deeper nito the walls of books, she speaks. "It's Ami."  
"Ami, I need you! I'm at a salon in Harajuku. There's a monster..."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, Mina-chan" She runs to the bookstore's bathroom and waves her henshin pen in the air. "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
Sailor Mercury runs past the front desk, the young clerk staring in shock.  
(  
Mercury arrives at the salon to see Jupiter. "You're here too?"  
The green clad soldier nods. "Yeah. I had a class nearby."  
"Enough of that. Coul you guys help us out?" Mina and Nuriko are in a corner, the woman having long since been drained. They all look at her and see a blue stone hovering over her body.  
Mercury looks on in surprise. "That's just like the one that that man had yesterday."  
The evil plant looks at them. "Lilac haze! The flowers on her wrists open and pollen is blasted onto them.  
"Ewww! What is this? Some kind of joke?" Sailor Jupiter looks at the yellow powder on her fuku.  
Mercury looks at her sister soldier and then at the youma, who snatches Nuriko with the vine at her waist.  
"Nuriko!" Mina watches as her friend is held above the floor of the salon only to be drained like the woman before her.  
(  
Orion stands just outside of the salon, eyes narrowed as she watches the evil monster. On the floor, she notices the woman and her dreamstone. She turns away when she sees nuriko being picked up and takes a deep breath.  
"Jupiter...Oak...Evolution!"  
The lilac monster drops an unconscious Nuriko, her body falling next to the other woman's limp form.  
"Mercury Bubbles...BLAST!"  
"Okay, Mina-chan."  
Minako looks at the brown haired sailor and nods. "Venus Crystal Power!"  
Sailor Venus stands before them and Orion's eyes widen. The blond soldier yells out an dattack combined with Sailor Jupiter's.  
"Venus...Crescent Beam...Smash!"  
"Jupiter...Thunder...Crash!"  
The figure of the monster fizzles as she struggles to stay where she is. "Lilac Tor-" She begins to scream as her body shrivels up. The three planetary senshi look over to see Sailor Orion standing in the door.  
"You."  
She looks at Sailor Venus and walks over to the woman. Picking up her dream stone, she places it on her heart. She says something that the other senshi can barely make out before the ball closes over them. The blue light rotates around the ball, crackling like flames on paper until it finally disappears.   
Opening her eyes, Orion stands and goes over to Nuriko. The other scouts are puxzzled when they see her place a hand on Nuriko's heart and kiss the unconscious girl's cheek. Gradually, they see something surface from her body.  
Venus and Mercury's eyes widen as they see the familiar object. It is the same thing they had seen Orion take from the man at the zoo. A silver sphere.  
Jupiter watches their reactions. "Guys?"  
"Sailor Orion. What are you doing?"  
The quiet soldier looks at Sailor Mercury. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." She picks up the sphere and is about to leave.  
"Give it back to her!"  
Turning, she looks at Sailor Venus. "Excuse me?"  
"Give it back."  
The purple clad senshi raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
"Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but you'd better listen to them.  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Orion looks at Sailor Jupiter. "And if I don't?"  
"You'll have to deal with me."  
"And us too." Venus and Mercury look at Orion.  
Shaking her head, she turns to leave. "I'm serious Orion." The tone in Venus's voice is menacing. Much different than the joyful overtones she had heard before.  
The quiet soldier shakes her head once more and walks outside anyway.  
"Venus...lovechain...encircle!"  
"Uggh!" Orion's arm is grasped by the chain of hearts. She turns to looks as the other two senshi follow Venus's lead.  
(~(~(~(  
Two tall figures stand on the roof of a nearby building, watching the four soldiers on the street.  
"Look. Would you mind letting me go? I really don't want to hurt any of you."  
"Sailor Venus looks over to Sailor Orion. "Just give that back."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." The soft voice is incredibly firm. Grasping the chain of energy on her wrist, she yanks hard and Venus falls to the ground.  
"That's it!" Jupiter's lighting rod surfaces. "Supreme...Thunder CRASH!!"  
Sailor Orion scrambles to avoid being hit with the attack. However, it catches her on the back of one of her legs and she falls.   
"Now give it back." Venus is adamant.  
"I'm sorry. I wish you could understand-"  
"Shine...Aqua...Illusion!" The ice cold water knocks the orb from Orion's hand. She watches as it sail through the air only for Venus's love chain to catch it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looks at them.  
Holding the orb, Venus speaks. "Stay away from Nuriko."  
Eyes narrowed Orion stands. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?"  
The ominous tone in the soft voice is enough to draw the attention of the three senshi. Jupiter stands in front of Venus and begins to walk toward Orion.  
Two tall figures suddenly appear in front of her and Jupiter jumps back in alarm. "what in the world?"  
Two soldiers hover over her, both of them female. One with short curly hair, has a sword at her side. The other with a long black ponytail, holds a spear that is almost as tall as she is. Both of them look like sailors, but their uniforms are different.  
The one with the spear looks down at Sailor Jupiter. "What do you think you are doing?" Her rich voice is deep and full of authority.  
In answer, the senshi of lighting can only stare and ask, "Who are you?"  
Ignoring her, the two senshi turn to look at Sailor Orion. The short haired soldier speaks to her first. "Thank the stars we've found you!"  
Confused, Orion forgets about the orb. "Excuse me?"  
The other senshi speaks. "Forgive our rudeness." Both of them bow down on one knee and lower their heads.  
"Who are you?"  
The long haired soldier looks up at Sailor Orion. "You do not recognize us?"  
"I'm sorry. Should I?"  
"But you must. You-"  
"Najid, perhaps we were mistaken."  
"We couldn't be. It has to be her, Bellatrix."  
The long haired soldier clears her throat and Najid looks at the planetary senshi who stand dumbfounded.  
"Oh, yes. Maybe we were." Najid stands and the spear wielding Bellatrix stands next to her. Najid looks at the purple clad senshi with the liquid brown eyes. Upon seeing something strange in them, she lowers her gaze.  
Sailor Bellatrix speaks. "We apologize. Our excitement has been for naught." With that, the two take a stance and disappear.  
Orion looks at the spot where they stood.   
"What was that all about?"  
Turning, the quiet star scout looks at Sailor Jupiter. "I...don't know."  
Forgetting that they had just been battling, Sailor Mercury walks over to her. "Do you know them?"  
A strange tone enters her voice and Orion turns her head away. "...no..." She begins to walk away.  
(~(~(~(  
"I was beginning to think you fell in."  
Zentora looks at Samaru.  
"What's wrong?"  
She shakes her head and sits at the table, eating quietly.  
(~(~(~(  
"Nuriko-chan, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, Mina-chan, I'm fine." Nuriko is sitting in a chair, the orb, having been placed back in her.  
Ami and Makoto are standing outside when Mina joins them.  
Makoto's face is full of concern. "How is she?"  
"She said she was fine. She's going home to get ready for the contest."  
Ami looks at her. "What contest?"  
"That's why we were here." Minako points to a flyer. "It's next weekend."  
"Maybe we should keep an eye on your friend, Mina-chan."  
"Okay, Mako-chan."  
(~(~(~(  
The senshi are gathered on the steps of the temple in their civilian forms. Usagi looks at Ami and Makoto. "What could be so important that Mina-chan called us?"  
"Orion."  
Haruka turns to look at Mina and sees a dark look passing over the jovial face. Her tone is both puzzled and threatening, leading her to wonder what happened in their latest encounter with this new senshi.  
"What happened?"  
Mina looks at Mamoru. "Do you remember that blue stone we saw in that man yesterday?"  
They all nod.   
Mina goes on. "Usagi, do you remember that silver ball we saw her take from that man at the zoo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nuriko had one of those. And she tried to take it from her. But there was a woman next to her wit a blues stone and she put it back."  
The others look at her and Mamoru thinks out loud. "What does it mean?"  
Rei looks at Mamoru and then back to Mina. "So what happened?"  
"We started to fight and then two more soldiers showed up. They started talking to Orion like they knew her. But she looked at them like they were total strangers."  
Makoto nods. "Yeah, they were acting like they were looking for her."  
"This is too weird. "Usagi looks at her friends.  
(~(~(~(  
"Thanks for lunch Samaru."  
"No problem." He looks at her. "I'll see you later?"  
"Sure." She walks into the apartment building and Samaru leaves.  
(~(~(~(  
Two tall women are standing in Samaru's living room when he walks in. "Was it her?"  
"Yes...but something is horribly wrong. She looked at us as if we were strangers."  
Samaru looks at them and sees Najid's tear. Don't worry, Amazon. She will be restored. I've been over the whole universe...every planet and star. This is the last planet...I believe you when you say it is her. I will personally see what is going on."  
"Yes. Diya."  
  
^-^;  
For anyone who was confused on what was/is going on, sorry. I have some background information on Zentora/Orion. I was planning on putting it on my own Sailor Moon site, but I couldn't wait that long. I'll be posting it with the next chapter. Thanks for reading and, I'm sorry, but I can't e-mail anyone right now. It's been evil for a while.   
Thanks again `_~  



	11. Orion Saga: Background info

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

Background:

**About Sailor Orion:**

Sailor Orion, the senshi of miracles is a posiverse senshi. She is not of the original ten. She is from another galaxy and is a separate entity.

~*~ Here is her story

When the universe was first created, the galaxy that Orion was in was composed mainly of stars. Many of them were the brightest stars know to man. Within these stars, that littered the cosmos, were people all united under one empire. The stars shone brightly. After the constellations had been established, all of the star people came together in the house of Solum and Solaria, the inhabitants of earth's sun. A very influential star at the time.

One of the star constellations suggested that the star people have strong leaders to rule their empire and a nearly unanimous vote cast Solum and Solaria as the emperor and empress of the new empire. It was agreed that the female ruler would retain the superior powers as men tended to be hot headed at times. 

This was agreed upon and at Solaria's coronation, the eldest of the star people appeared bearing a gift. This gift was the sphere of Delos, a newly made key to the star empire which granted its bearer special abilities as well as command over the stars themselves. 

Also created, were four orbs known as the orbs of Nova. Nova and his wife Auriga were the makers of these orbs. Possessing great power, no one orb is as destructive as all four put together. These four orbs can restore life or destroy it. They were originally made for the use of monitoring the stars, cases of life.

These four orbs of silver were also granted to the new Star Queen on behalf of the people of Orion. She promptly thanked Nova and decided that such an important item should remain with him and his people.

¨

As the years go on, the star empire is ruled peacefully. At least fifty years into her reign, Solaria fell ill. Her cousin, Andromeda, queen of a far off cluster of stars, attempted to take the sphere of Delos. At this point, it was given to Orion's current ruler who is coronated as the new ruler of the star empire. The people of the star kingdoms are led through a golden age of prosperity under each ruler of the Orion clan.

Thousands of years later, Auria (the heavenly one) and Nova 6 were the new rulers of the star empire. The two of them bear a single child and call her Oriana. She grows into a very dutiful and quiet young woman, given to the arts. Other than becoming future queen of the empire, her role is also that of an immortal warrior, a Salior Soldier of the Star Empire. Her role being to protect not only her kingdom, but the key and the orbs as well. Sometime during her childhood, Oriana is introduced to the prince of the North Star, who is known as Diya or Brightest Light. The two of them fall in love and become betrothed. 

¨ ~¨

A while before this time, the star empire had worked to become close friends with the rest of the universe entities. Their most cherished friends, being the planets of the Milky Way. At the news of Solaria's illness and betrayal, they had grown quite close. Auria and her family had been invited to a party on the moon to which, Diya accompanied them.

During the party, Diya and Oriana wandered off deep into the castle to be alone. They were enjoying one another's company when they found out that they were suddenly being attacked. The armies of the moon were sent out and Diya volunteered to do what he could to help, against Oriana's wishes.

*~*~*~*

Oriana and Diya are deep within the halls of the castle:

"Diya, no. Don't leave."

"I have to. The armies need our help. Besides, I'll be fighting alongside your father."

"But Diya-"

"Don't worry, Oriana. I'll come back to you. I promise." He kisses her and she watches him walk off.

Tears begin to form in the eyes of the young princess. _"Please come back to me, Diya."_

~*~

The armies fought valiantly, but to no avail as most of them were lost, including Oriana's father. After the battle was over, the two queens stood together trying to be sure that all of the princes and princesses were alright. Oriana was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry, Auria, but we are running out of time. The servants have searched everywhere. She wasn't found."

Just when Auria was on the verge of tears, Diya was brought in by one of Serinity's servants. "Queen Serenity, we did find the Prince of North Star. He was trying to help the armies."

Giving a nod, she turned to look at her friend. "We can try to save him at the very least."

"Thank-you, Serenity. I'm sure his parents will appreciate that."

"Don't worry. Your daughter will be found."

"Oriana"

The two queens gazed at the young prince as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at them.

"Brightest Light, are you alright?" The moon queen's face showed nothing but concern for the young man.

"Queen Serentiy, Empress Auria. Where is Oriana?"

"When Auria looked at him, tears began to well up in her eyes. "I do not know, Diya, I just don't know."

Serentiy, comforting her friend, placed an arm around the grieving empress. "It will be alright. She will be found."

At her words, Diya looked up and made a vow. "YesI promise youif I must search the entire universe myselfbe found." The young prince's words were followed by silence, having passed out with exhaustion and the pain of his injury.

Upon looking at his limp form, between the two servants, the tears began to make their way down Auria's face. "Don't worry, Auria. I know he will find her."

Managing to smile through her tears, she cast, her soft eyes on her friend. "Very well. Serenity, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I truly have no choice."

"I understand."

"I will send you farther ahead than I will the children."

"I have only one request, Serenity. When you transport me and my people, transport Diya as well."

"Why?"

"I want to have a reminder. He was her love"

"Say no more, Auria. I understand."

"Thank-you, Serenity. I will miss you."

"And I you."

The two hugged as friends for the last time, Serenity placing the Silver Imperium Crystal on Auria's forehead. This caused the Star Queen to lapse into unconsciousness. After this, Serenity transports her, Diya the star empire and the planetary kingdoms into the distant future. With the rest of the energy from the crystal, she transports the young princes and princesses a thousand years into the future before the crystal used all of her strength. 


	12. chapter 11: The Second Orb

Quest for the orbs ch11

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 11: The Second Orb

_"How was your lunch date with Samaru?"_

Zentora plops down on the bed and looks at the floor.

_"Zentora?"_

"There was another orb and I didn't get it."

_"Why not?"_

"The planets." She silently gazes at the floor.

_"They stopped you?"_

"More like distracted. But it's okay. I know who the holder is. I can try again this weekend."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"This weekend?"

"There's going to be a modeling contest. The holder will be there."

"You'd better not fail, Thorn. We've already lost one orb."

"Orion will _not_ get this one."

"Orion?"

"Yes."

Andromeda's cold eyes focus on her general. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Queen Andromeda." His rose colored eyes jerk up when he hears what he thinks to be fear in Andromeda's voice.

"Very well…this weekend."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

__

It is Friday and Zentora is in the park with a sketchbook. The moving on the page, but the thoughts are not with it.

"Zentora-chan, hi!"

Startled, she drops her pencil and quietly looks up to see Minako and the girl from the salon. "Hello, Mina-san…" She casts liquid eyes on the other girl.

"Oh, this is Nuriko-chan."

Nuriko smiles. "Hey."

Zentora nods quietly and looks at them, wondering what they could possibly want with her. She also secretly hopes that they go away and leave her to her own thoughts. However, the two of them continue to stand over her. "Did you want something, Mina-san?"

"No need to be so formal."

Nuriko looks at the quiet girl. "We're sorry. It's just that we were wondering if you…"

Zentora stands and looks at them.

"We wanted to give you this." Mina thrusts a piece of paper at her.

Reluctantly, the younger girl accepts it and begins to read. She is looking at a flyer for the modeling contest. When she finishes, she lowers the paper. "Why give this to me?"

"Like you don't know."

Zentora looks at Minako with surprise. "What?"

"You'd be a great model. I mean not to brag, but I should now. Being beautiful myself, I can recognize potential."

_"Me? This girl's bow must be on too tight."_ Zentora glances at the paper. She realizes that this was the modeling contest that she was planning on staking out anyway. _"If I'm with them, I might have an easier time getting the orb."_ She looks back to Mina and Nuriko. "It's not really my thing…I mean-isn't it too late to sign up? It's tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Nuriko looks at Mina.

"Don't worry. Besides, we can coach you."

Nuriko nods. "Yeah…just watch us."

Zentora reluctantly nods and tries to sound enthusiastic. "Alright then."

Mina smiles. "Great. Meet us there at ten o' clock."

Zentora nods as they walk off. She is on her way home when she hears her name. Turning, she sees Samaru walking up to her. "Hello."

"Hey. I was hoping I'd find you here."

Standing at the edge of the park, she looks at him. "Okay?"

"I wanted to invite you to my place on Sunday. My cousins are visiting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They'll be in Japan for a while."

"Okay. I'll be there in the afternoon."

"Thanks." He looks at the piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

Pulling the hair away from her eyes, she lets him look at it. "A modeling contest."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm sure you'll win it."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm just going as a favor to someone."

"Well, I hope you have fun." 

"Thanks."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is in front of the building when she sees Minako and Nuriko. The former greets her first. "Hey, Zentora-chan."

"Hello."

"Mina-chan, Zentora-chan."

Zentora looks up at the sound of the familiar voice to see Haruka walking toward them. Michiru is at her side.

"Hello?" The quiet young lady looks at them, her surprised eyes, partially hidden by the thick hair covering them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh. All of us were coming." The sweet musician smiles at Zentora.

Mina nods. "Kind of like moral support."

"Yeah…something like that."

Zentora gazes at Haruka from the corner of her eye.

"Hey. We need to go in and get you signed up." Mina takes Zentora's hand and drags her into the building. 

"I'm still trying to figure out how Mina-chan got her to come."

Michiru giggles at her partner. "I think it's cute. Maybe she'll open up a little if she has us to help her."

"Hmm. Well. We'd better go ahead and keep an eye out for Sailor Orion."

"Right."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Usagi and Mamoru arrive with Makoto and Chibi-Usa just as Rei and Ami get to the door. 

"Everybody's here?"

"Yeah." Makoto looks at Rei and then to Chibi-Usa. "If anything happens, be careful."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa had been filled in earlier on what was going on. Even though Usagi wasn't sure about it, the young senshi had been adamant in joining her older counterparts in battle.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora puts the pen down when she finishes filling out the form and looks around nervously. High school and college aged girls are everywhere hovering around the tables of talent scouts. Mina and Nuriko are at a nearby table and wave to Zentora who joins them.

"I've signed in."

"Good." Mina looks up at her.

"How does this work anyway?"

"Well, you basically go through the tables and talk to the talent agents. I think that later they were letting everyone on the catwalk."

She brushes the purple locks away from her eyes and nods. "Somehow I thought there would be more to it."

"What do you mean?" Mina looks at her curiously.

The quiet girl shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm going to go look around." Zentora leaves them and walks past a few tables, flipping the hair out of her face.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Turning, the liquid eyes land on a woman with a clipboard in her hands. "Yes?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind an interview."

"I'm not really-"

"Please. It would only take a moment."

Zentora reluctantly takes a seat in front of the woman.

¨ 

Fifteen minutes later, Zentora stands up and clasps the woman's extended hand. "Thank-you. I know you said this isn't what you want to do, but I really do think you have potential. At least stay for the end of the program."

"Um, thank-you. I'll try." She takes a few of the pamphlets that are handed to her.

Minako and Nuriko eagerly go from table to table being interviewed until they are called to go behind the stage. When they join the other young women behind the stage, Mina and Nuriko overhear some of the other contestants talking.

"Hey, did you see that koijin?"

"Yeah. She's really pretty."

"She looks so exotic. I'm sure she'll win."

"Kiojin?" Mina looks up when she hears the word for a black person. "They think Zentora's going to win!"

Nuriko looks at Mina. "She is pretty."

"Hmm." Mina looks over at the quiet girl standing by herself.

Zentora leans against the wall backstage, casually taking everything in. From her vantagepoint, she sees Nuriko and Minako standing together. _"So she's Sailor Venus. This makes things a little more difficult."_

"Hey, Mina-chan." Zentora glances over to see Makoto at the edge of the stage curtain.

"Mako-chan, hi."

"Everybody's waiting."

"This is kind of exciting isn't it?"

Nodding, Makoto lowers her voice. "Do you really think she'll be here?"

"Yeah I do. Tell the others to keep an eye out."

"Okay." Makoto leaves just as one of the program administrators goes back stage.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is standing behind the stage when she suddenly senses something/ Looking around, all she can see is Nuriko preparing to walk onto the stage and a young woman standing behind her. As Nuriko walks onto the platform, the young woman begins to change as the cherry blossoms adorning her hair begin to wrap around her body. With everyone in the room watching, the new plant monster goes after Nuriko, who can only scream as her energy is stolen.

Having taken this time to transform, Sailor Orion is reluctant to let the youma finish. Once the orb surfaces, she destroys the evil plant by using Star-shock spark. Nuriko falls to the floor with the orb hovering over her body waiting for Orion to retrieve it. When her gloved hand reaches for the orb, a rose sails through the air. Stinging her hand, it catches her off-guard. Rubbing it, she looks up.

Tuxedo Kamen is standing on one of the tables with his arms crossed over his chest. Gazing down at her, he speaks. "A place full of so much beauty should not be tainted with thievery."

"That's right!" Sailor Moon appears in front of the table with Sailor Chibi-Moon at her side. "A girl's dreams are to important to be stolen."

Sailor Orion looks at them. From the corner of her eye, she sees Sailor Venus going over to Nuriko's orb. "No!" The star soldier raises her hand to her tiara gem while pulling back on the bow. "Hunter's Arrow!"

Sailor Venus manages to dodge the attack as the arrow hits the stage. Orion runs to get the orb. With the senshi of love watching, she takes it. "We can't let her take it!"

"I'll take care of it Sailor Venus." Sailor Jupiter begins to twirl. "Jupiter…Oak…Evolution!" 

Sailor Orion ducks under the leaf shaped energies that are being launched at her. Standing slowly, she looks at the planetary soldiers. "Please…I don't want to fight. But if I have to, I will take you out."

Sailor Uranus narrows her eyes at the challenge. With that half smile playing on her lips, she responds to it. "Well, in that case…Uranus…World…Shaking!"

The ball of energy barrels toward Sailor Orion, who tries to dodge. However, attack catches her full in the back. Still clutching the orb, she falls to the ground. The bruised soldier struggles to stand as the other scouts look at her.

¨ 

A black gloved hand holds a rose up to its owner's nose. _"It looks like it's time for me to step in."_ The person peers down at Sailor Orion and the other scouts.

¨ 

While Orion is still trying to get back up, the other soldiers wait, unsure of whether or not they should attack. Sailor Venus looks at Sailor Moon. "We have to get it back."

Just as they prepare to approach her, a rose falls in the space between them. Sailor Moon steps back in surprise. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

"I didn't do it." The senshi of the planets are looking at a black rose flecked with blue just as something suddenly whizzes past them. They look up in time to see a black figure drape itself over Sailor Orion and disappear.

"What was that?!" Sailor Mars looks at the spot where Orion had been seconds earlier.

Mercury's visor is suddenly visible. "I don't know, Sailor Mars. It was moving too fast."

Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Venus as she stands over her fallen friend. The orange clad senshi speaks with urgency. "We have to go after her."

The tiny senshi leader nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Ughhh…" Sailor Orion opens her eyes to see a rather tall young man squatting next to her. With the orb still in her arms, she pushes him away. "If you're after the orb, you can forget it." The quiet voice has a tinge of curiosity as she looks at the black clad young man.

Mirrored blue lenses of the black shades on his goateed face reflect her image. "You don't have anything to worry about from me." His deep voice is sincere. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Orion looks at him. Noting her expression, he speaks again. "You were hit pretty hard."

"I'm fine." She stands slowly and leans against the building that they are standing next to. "Who are you?"

Standing over her, he shakes his head. "They will be looking for you. You'd better go."

"But-"

"I told you. I'm here to help. Now go."

Nodding, she gingerly makes her way down the street. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Minako is waiting with Nuriko when her fellow scouts return. "Did you have any luck?"

Chibi-Moon shakes her head. "She was gone."

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter nods. "Even after being hit with Uranus's attack."

The tall blonde soldier is quiet for a moment. "She was helped."

"But by who?" Sailor Mars looks at them.

The frustrated senshi can only shake their heads as they detransform too. Minako sits next to her friend, angry that she was unable to stop the new sailor scout. When she hears moaning, she looks down to see Nuriko opening her eyes. "Nuriko-chan?"

"Mina-chan, what happened?"

Minkao looks at all of the other contestants milling about as if nothing happened. "You fainted."

Nuriko sits up at shakes her head as though trying to clear it. "I'm so embarrased."

"It's okay, Nuriko-chan. Maybe we should get you home. Do you feel okay?"

Nuriko is silent for a moment. When she speaks, her voice is unusaully soft. "Yeah. I'm okay…but maybe I _should_ go home now."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora walks into the apartment and heads straight for her bedroom. Her parents had taken Nyumi to a movie and Louise was with friends. 

When she walks in, Pup and Sirius glance up. The green eyed feline looks at her charge with concern. "Zentora, are you alright?"

The girl is unable to hide the expression of pain on her face. "I'll be okay after a hot bath."

Pup looks at her as his calm voice penetrates her mind. _"What happened?"_

"I managed to get the orb."

"It looks like you've gotten more than that." Sirius walks over to the edge of the bed.

Nodding slightly, Zentora pulls the orb out of one of the large cargo pockets. Only when she is standing at her dresser placing it with the other, does tell them what happened. "The other sailor soldiers were there. I didn't want to fight and they did. That's all."

_"Well, you've managed to get the orb, but are you sure you're alright?"_

"Zentora? Are you here?"

"It's my parents." She looks over to her concerned guardians and answers Pup's question. "Yes, I'll be okay." Turning from them, she pokes her head out of the door. "Hi. I'm going to be in the tub. I'll tell you about it when I get out, okay?"

Jalise nods. "Okay, sweety."


	13. Chapter 12: The Cousins

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 12: The cousins

Zentora is on her way to Samaru's apartment. After a hot bath and a good night's rest, she woke up feeling much better. Her back only a little sore. As she is walking along, her mind drifts back to the day before. Though she did get the orb, she couldn't help wondering about the stranger that helped her to get away from the other senshi.

_"He'd said he was here to help. I can get the orbs on my own."_ She was more than reluctant to have gone into great detail with her guardians because she didn't want them to worry. But as she was getting nearer to Samaru's she was wondering if she should have said something.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

When the doorbell rings, Zentora finds herself looking up into Samaru's warm hazel eyes. "Hello, Zentora."

"Samaru. Hi." She stands awkwardly for a moment.

"Come in." His smile is warm as he stands back to let her pass.

¨ 

Her white socks make contact with the soft carpet. As she looks around, she notices all of the strange statues and old looking photographs. She follows Samaru and sits next to him on the couch. "Your place is very nice."

"Thank-you. My cousins and I have brought more than a few things from home."

Zentora nods as she looks at the coffee table. It is a deep mahogany with silver bands around the top. "So where are they?"

"They should be out in a moment. They heard the doorbell, but wanted to make sure-""Samaru."

Zentora looks up at the sound of the jovial voice. She is looking at a rather tall young woman with short curly hair cut close to her head. Her deep brown eyes are sparkling. She is wearing a bright pink T-shirt and red pants. Her feet are bare except for a couple of silver toe rings on her right foot. She smiles a sincere welcome when she sees Zentora. 

"Hello, I'm glad you could come."

Zentora nods. "So am I."

Just then, Zentora looks up to see Samaru's other cousin walk in. She is just as tall as the first, if not taller. She walks in wearing a long dress with short sleeves, which reveals muscular arms and her long black hair is pulled up high on her head into a ponytail which flows down her back. Her gold and ivory earrings compliment the beige dress and bring out the serious light brown eyes. But when she smiles at Zentora, something in them softens.

Zentora looks at the young woman with intrigue. "Hello."

She gives a slight nod. Silently, she sits in a chair next to them.

Zentora looks at them both. "So, how do you like Japan?"

The shorthaired cousin smiles. "We are glad that our cousin was gracious enough to invite us."

"Yes…" The deep voice of the other calls their attention. "…and it is very good to meet the one who has sparked his heart."

Samaru looks at Zentora who tries not to blush. Instead, she changes the subject. "What are your names?"

The shorthaired girl answers first. "I am Ogechi."

"And my name is Matsume."

"It's nice to meet you."

Samaru interrupts. "Oh, Zentora. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, yes please."

Matsume stands. "We will go prepare it." As she leaves, Ogechi follows her into the kitchen.

"Is this not wonderful, Bellatrix?!" Ogechi whispers as she takes out a tray.

"Yes, but we must contain our excitement. At least until the prince is certain. It might not be her."

"But it has to be."

Matsume lowers her voice as she pours the tea. "She did not recognize us, Najid."

"Perhaps she was feigning in front of the planets."

As she places the cups and saucers on the tray, she nods at the possibility. "Maybe, but perhaps she was not."

"Well then what would that mean?"

"I do not know."

They take the tea into the living room area and sit down. Zentora looks at the cup and saucer as they are given to her. "This is a beautiful set." Her voice shows amazement as she looks at the cup. It is midnight blue and encrusted with silver stars. The saucer is also midnight blue with a silver band around the rim and a star in the center.

Matsume holds her own cup very gently. "Yes, it belonged to a girl we knew."

Zentora looks up. "What happened to her?"

Ogechi looks at Zentora as her happy face takes on a solemn expression. "We don't know." 

"What do you mean?"

Matsume looks at Ogechi before answering Zentora's question. "As it turns out, she went missing a long time ago. Her family, friends of ours, was very upset."

Zentora's soft voice is sincere. "That's so sad."

Samaru speaks up. "The worst part about it is that she was betrothed and to be wed. To a young man who loved her deeply." A strange look enters his eyes and Matsume and Ogechi look at him. "But…she disappeared."

Zentora looks at him. "What about her fiancé?"

"He's spent most of his time looking for her. Searching in every place he could think of and has yet to find her." With this last sentence, he closes his eyes and sips his tea.

Zentora looks and him and his cousins. Matsume and Ogechi both look as though they are trying to keep themselves from crying.

"You must have been very close." As she says this, she gently places a hand on Samaru's arm.

The young man looks at her fondly. "Yes, she's a very special person."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The pale green skin of the smooth forehead is beaded with sweat. After what happened at the modeling contest, he is more than reluctant to see Queen Andromeda. Thorn had been watching from the shadows of the stage when the sailor scouts appeared to stop Orion. When Uranus attacked her, it looked as though he might have had a shot at getting the orb. But then someone came for the newest senshi and they seemed to vanish.

Now he'd lost two of the orbs and had no idea of how to get them back. To make matters worse, it looked as though Orion wasn't working alone. Even Queen Andromeda seemed a little edgy at the mention of her name. But, he had to report. 

Running a gloved hand through his crimped green locks, he turns his rose colored eyes on the door. "Queen Andromeda."

The long thin fingers strum the arm of the throne. "Don't tell me. We are out one more orb?"

General Thorn drops to one knee and lowers his head. "My queen-"

"Ceres, I don't really think I'm in the moos to hear any of your excuses right now." The cold voice is impatient.

"But your highness. There are still two orbs left."

"Two orbs are of little use. Especially if Orion has the other two."

General Thorn speaks with some uncertainty. "We _could _try to get them."

In the silence that follows, Thorn glances up to see the silvery blue eyes gazing at him. "Get them back?" Queen Andromeda is silent for a moment as though actually considering his suggestion. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Really?"

"Yes. Except for the fact that you've failed miserably so far. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to get them." She gives Thorn a condescending look, but her pale fingers stop moving. "You know, Ceres, in essence, it isn't a bad idea."

General Thorn looks up.

"However, I think that the focus should be on finding out just who Orion is." 

"Yes, majesty. Only…"

"What?"

"Sailor Orion isn't working alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, one of the planets attacked her. I was going to use the opportunity to take the orb, since she seemed injured. But someone helped her to escape."

"I see." The fingers resume with their thumping. "Then it looks as if we've encountered a problem." Queen Andromeda is silent for a moment as she thinks. _"I don't like to waste time, but we need those orbs."_

"Ceres. Do you think that there is enough competence in that green head of yours to at least find out who is helping her?"

Thorn looks up with surprise. "Queen Andromeda, what about the orbs?"

"I don't think you're in any position to question me given your current record of failure. Just do it."

"Yes, Queen Andromeda."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Thanks for having me over. It was really nice meeting the two of you." Zentora is in the hall talking with Samaru and his cousins.

Matsume nods. "It was nice seeing you too."

"Maybe we could get together again sometime?" Ogechi looks down at Zentora.

Zentora nods. "Um, okay. I could show you around Tokyo a little, I guess."

Samaru looks at them. "What do you think?"

Matsume answers. "That would be very nice of you."

"Alright then." Zentora nods. "Just let me know when. Bye."

"See you later, Zentora." Samaru closes the door after she enters the elevator. Turning to the two young women, he speaks. "What did you think?"

Matsume looks at them. "She's very nice, Prince Diya."

"Is that all?"

"I think it's her." Ogechi draws Matsume's serious gaze.

"You keep saying that, but how do we know?"

"Bellatrix, I know you are upset. But you have to look. She is who she is."

Not taking her eyes from her sister soldier, she answers Diya. "Then how did she not know us? I did not come here to waste time. I only protect you and the princess."

Diya sighs at the longhaired woman. "You are loyal. But part of loyalty involves hope." He places a hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes.

Matsume turns her head away. "You are right. But I do not like this."

"Neither do I. Nor does your sister amazon, but as I told Empress Auria when I arrived. She is the only one that I have ever gotten a signal from. And she is Orion."


	14. Chapter 13: Thorn's plan

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 13: Thorn's plan**

Zentora is walking home from school on Wednesday when she hears a familiar voice. "Minako-chan, hello." She hadn't seen her since the contest, which had been a week ago.

"Hello, Zentora-chan. Where've you been?"

"I'm sorry. I left early. It wasn't really my thing."

Minako looks at her as if she understands. "That's okay. Nuriko and I left early too."

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling well."

Zentora glances at her from beneath the thick bangs. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be best if we left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The quiet girl's voice is full of sincerity and concern. "How is she now?"

Minako shrugs. " She's okay."

Zentora is silent. She can't help but wonder how she's really doing or about the man from the zoo. She moves the hair away from her eyes in one deft motion.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Minako speaks again. "Well, maybe I'll see you later. I'm meeting with Usagi."

"Alright." Zentora watches Mianko walk off.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Hello, Zentora."

"Hi, mom."

Jalise hears a strange tone in her daughter's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She goes to her room before her mother has a chance to respond.

¨ 

_"Hello, Zentora."_

"Hi, Pup." She looks down at the dog as he walks toward her.

Sirius looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The green eyes stay focused on the girl and the white tipped tail swishes back and forth.

Zentora is unable to ignore the suspecting gaze. "I saw Minako today."

"Oh." Sirius looks at her.

The girl had already told the two of them that she had learned of Sailor Venus's alter ego. Though she had to admit, they didn't seem to be very surprised.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

General Thorn waits until nightfall before beginning his new assignment. _"I should be concentrating on Sailor Orion and the orbs. Not on some silly little goose chase."_ His rosy eyes look around the empty street. "Well, I'd better get started."

Walking to a nearby tree, he removes one of the white gloves and places his pale green hand on the cool trunk. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Slowly, the tree takes on an eerie glow. A youma surfaces. The monster looks at General Thorn carefully before it bows. 

"Master." Its voice sounds like rustling leaves.

"Yes."

"What do you want of me?"

"I want you to watch the city for me. There is someone that I want you to find. She has something important."

"Yes."

"Gather all of the other plants in the city. Find Sailor Orion. Then I want you to find out who she really is and where she is keeping the Orbs of Nova." He looks at the tree spirit and holds an emerald in his hand. Her touches the green gem with his bare finger and hands the now glowing jewel to the youma. "Use this to get others."

"Yes, master. We will watch."

"Good. I have other matters to take care of." With that, the general is gone.

The general's newest minion runs through the city that night, going from plant to plant. With the glowing emerald, it brings others to life so that they will watch the city for any sign of Sailor Orion.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is on her way home from school. She promised Pup that she would get there as soon as possible because he wanted to go for a walk with her. It seemed a little odd to her that he would want to do that, but he was a dog after all.

But she was wondering more about her role as a scout. Why did she have to do this? And what was going on with her lately? She normally felt ill at ease with people and tried to talk as little as possible. However, being around Samaru and his cousins was like being with Haruka and Michiru. They sparked something in her that made her forget to be cautious. It was like they reminded her of something, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what that was.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Michiru is standing next to the piano listening to the intense melody. Haruka had seemed a little off lately…her mind elsewhere. She was worried about something. That, the elegant young woman was sure of, but she didn't know what. "Haruka-chan?" Her long slender fingers ruffle the sandy hair.

For a moment, the song stops. Michiru was rehearsing for her latest concert and Haruka was going to accompany her. "Yes?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you took off again." She was referring to the music. Their duet had started out well enough, but when it was Haruka's turn to repeat the melody, she started to take it on as though she were playing against the wind itself.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" She turns her head to look out of the window.

Michiru gently places the cherished violin on the piano. She then lowers herself onto the bench next to her friend. "What is it?"

Haruka looks at the piano keys. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

Michiru nods her understanding. "I know it's sad, but maybe she just needs a little help."

Haruka nods. "I know that dreams mean a lot, Michiru-chan."

"I know you do, Haruka. …maybe you should spend some time with Zentora. The two of you seem to have a lot in common."

"Maybe I will."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The leash is clamped on as Pup sits on the bed. _"I really appreciate your doing this."_

Zentora looks at him. "Don't you normally go on walks where you're from?"

Her telepathic friend shakes his head. _"There was no need to. Living in Orion isn't quite like earth. We could go about as unnoticed as we are and not need 'supervision'. Besides, I'd like to see the city and you need to look for orb holders."_

Zentora nods. "Okay, I'm ready." She had changed from her school uniform and into a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The dog's hazel eyes dart from side to side as he takes in the views of the city. For a moment, he finds himself missing his old home. But he and Sirius had been sent on a mission. Zentora needed them. Her soft voice enters his mind as she directs her thoughts to him.

_"Pup?"_

"Yes, Zentora?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going…"

He glances up at her. _"Where?"_

"Never mind. I can go later."

Pup gives her a curious look. _"What is it she doesn't want me to know about?"_

The two of them walk into the park and Zentora suddenly has a strange feeling. She glances around, but doesn't see anything out of place. _"That's weird."_

"What?"

"I thought for a second that I sensed something."

An alert look is suddenly on his face. _"Do you think you need to transform?"_

Zentora looks at him, slightly confused. _"I don't think so."_

"Alright, but keep your guard up."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka walks into the garage and looks at the vehicles before her. Reflecting on her mood, she wonders which would be best. After a few minutes, she walks over to the motorcycle and picks up her helmet.

¨ ~¨ 

Speeding in no particular direction, she stops suddenly at a corner. The dog jumps back and she removes the helmet. The blue-gray eyes hold a look of surprise as she recognizes the animal. It's Zentora's dog. _"That thing sure likes to run off."_ She parks her motorcycle and walks over to the startled creature.

Pup looks up to see the motorcycle and the young woman getting off of it. Though shaken, he allows himself to be approached.

"Here boy. That's right. Stay where you are." _"What am I doing this for?" _Haruka is surprised to find herself approaching the dog. "Come on. That's right."

Pup wags his tail a little as the slender hand is lowered to his head. Tousling his ears in a roughly playful manner, Haruka looks up and glances around. Zentora is nowhere to be seen. She looks at the dog, wondering where his owner is.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

She turns the page of the book. Sitting under the large shade tree, she can't help but wonder about the strange feeling that she keeps having. It was still bothering her. _"I don't know what it is. It doesn't actually feel bad, but something's not right."_ Zentora peers into the book, but doesn't see the words on the page. Her head jerks up suddenly when she hears barking. Sure enough, Pup is coming. Only, he's not alone.

"Zentora-chan. There you are."

"Hello, Haruka-san." She is surprised to see the older girl with the dog in her arms.

"Hi, I found your dog. I saw him running out of the park."

"Oh." She looks at Pup when Haruka puts him down. _"What were you doing?"_

Pup looks at Zentora. _"I was looking around. I went across the street when she came out of nowhere."_

"Oh." She rubs his head. "Domo Arigatou. He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"No. And it's okay, don't mention it." She crosses her arms and looks at the girl. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Not really, I was just hanging out with him." Zentora gestures to Pup.

Nodding, Haruka looks away. In a low voice, she speaks. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

The small liquid brown eyes dart upward. "What?"

"Well, I'm already out. You wanna go grab something?"

"I guess so, sure." There is still a slight air of surprise in the rich quiet voice.

"Okay, then. I brought my motorcycle though." She looks at Pup.

"Yeah. My dog." Zentora looks at Pup and he looks at the two girls. 

He directs his thoughts to Zentora. _"It's time I was getting home anyway. Sirius is probably wondering why I've been out for so long."_

"Are you sure? I mean I could tell her no."

"No. I want you to go. You can hold me between the two of you. The apartment's not that far. Then you two could go out."

Zentora considers this for a moment. She really would like to go, but she doesn't want to seem as though she is ditching her guardian. _"What about the holders?"_

"You'll be able to sense any danger." He glances at Haruka with a smirk. _"Besides. I think you'll be okay."_

"Alright." Zentora stands and clasps the leash around Pup's collar. Turning to Haruka, she repeats what she was told. "Thank-you, but would you be able to take me home first? I want to drop him off. It's not that far."

Haruka nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

_"This is fun!"_ Pup is positioned on the bike between the two young women.

_"Uh-huh. Just make sure you don't move." _Zentora has her right arm around Haruka's waist and the other wrapped tightly around Pup. She was starting to wonder about his request to be dropped off. She forgets it as she turns to Haruka. "It's right here." Haruka screeches to a halt when Zentora gives her the signal. The girl gets off carefully, not wanting to hurt her guardian dog.

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

Zentora turns around in surprise to see Haruka looking at the building. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka finds herself wondering why she even offered to come upstairs. Of course to her there was something about Zentora, but she didn't think that shy girl would have actually said yes in the first place. _"I wonder what her place is like."_ She did secretly want to see the girl's home, but couldn't figure out when or even why she had taken such an interest. Maybe it was because she seemed so much like herself in some ways.

¨ 

The door is opened and Haruka takes off her shoes. Zentora does so as well and they are placed in the hall closet. When she walks in, she notices how western the apartment is. Zentora places Pup on the floor and he immediately takes off to her room.

"Zentora, is that you?"

Haruka looks up at the sound of the rich female voice. She sees a tall woman walking from a room somewhere off of the kitchen. She looks at the woman and then at Zentora.

"Haruka-san. This is my mother. Johnson, Jalise."

Jalise smiles. "Hello."

"Hello, Johnson-san." Haruka gives a small bow to the older woman.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could go out with Haruka for a bit."

Jalise smiles, happy that her daughter is finally being social. "Yes, go ahead. She turns to Haruka. "I hope we'll be seeing more of you. You're the first person who's come to visit with Zentora. She doesn't-"

"Mom." Haruka looks at the quiet girl. She'd cut off her mother. If she was embarrassed, she was doing well not to show it. Instead of saying anything further to her mother, she excuses herself to feed her pets. "Sirius, Pup." The cockerspaniel walks out of her bedroom accompanied by a smoky colored green-eyed cat. The only parts that weren't the color of smoke were the white tipped tail and two black stripes just below its left shoulder. Then there was the white star on the cat's forehead. The star that was identical to the one on the dog. 

But Haruka doesn't think anything of it. She is surprised instead by how comfortable the other girl seems when she is at home. Zentora walks over to the two of them drying her hands with a paper towel. "I'm ready. Thanks for waiting."

Haruka nods as she stands up from the couch. "It's okay. I was talking to your mom."

"Oh." Zentora looks at her mother hoping that she didn't say anything to embarrass her further.

Jalise smiles at them when they leave. "Have fun, sweety."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The two of them are back on the motorcycle and speeding through the city.

Haruka's motorcycle stops when the two of them reach a restaurant. Zentora looks up at the sign and then at Haruka. They are standing in front of a salad restaurant. 

The older girl glances at Zentora. "Come on. The food here's really good." She walks in and the placid girl follows.

The two of them sit down and order. When the waitress leaves, Haruka looks over at Zentora. The quiet girl is fidgeting with her napkin and looking at the table. "I hadn't seen you since the contest a few weeks ago. You left early."

Zentora looks away. "It wasn't really my thing and I had other stuff to take care of."

Haruka nods. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Zentora looks up at the older girl. "Nothing really."

Haruka nods as though expecting the answer. "Well, Michiru and I are going to be performing at a concert."

Zentora looks at her. "Do you sing?"

Haruka shakes her head. "Not for this. She's playing the violin and I'll be on the piano."

"Sounds nice."

"Um, maybe you could come?"

Zentora looks away. "I don't know…I mean…"

"How about you come over and hear us rehearse tomorrow? You can make up your mind then if you want to."

Zentora gives her a puzzled look. "Okay. Sure."

The waitress comes by with their salads and the two begin eating. Haruka places her fork in the lettuce and holds it up to her mouth. "I'll give you the directions. You can stop by after school."

Zentora nods as she looks at the colorful arrangement of fruit on the plate in front of her.

The two girls eat in silence for a few moments, each one of them thinking. Haruka wonders about the strange connection that she feels to the silent girl. She had to admit that at some level, she felt concerned about her. Meanwhile, Zentora was pondering the strange feeling that she had been having. It was most noticeable when she went to the park, but nothing had happened there. She was worried about it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

On Friday, Zentora is on her way to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. Thought she would rather have gone straight home, she did like the two of them and didn't think it would be right to turn down the invitation. She approaches the building that Haruka had said was where she lived and goes up the stairs. Ringin the bell, she stands patiently.

¨ 

Michiru opens the door and smiles up at Zentora. "Hello. I'm glad you could make it."

Zentora nods. "Thank-you for inviting me." She takes off her shoes and slides on a pair of house slippers. 

"Think nothing of it." Michiru stands next to the piano and picks up her violin from its case.

Zentora looks at the kind young woman. "Michiru-san?"

"Yes, Zentora-chan?"

"How long have you been playing the violin?"

Michiru smiles as she holds it under her chin. "Years."

"You sound like you really enjoy it."

"I do. There's something about it that makes me feel almost complete."

"Almost?"

"Yes…there is something else."

The two of them look up when they hear the door being opened. Haruka walks in with a bag in one arm. Noting their eyes on her, Haruka greets them. "Uh, hey. Sorry I'm late?"

Michiru smiles at her. "Hi."

Zentora looks at the two of them. "Hello, Haruka-san."

Haruka walks over to the kitchen and places the bag on the counter. Walking back, she sits at the piano. "Are you ready?"

Michiru looks at Zentora before she answers. "Alright."

Haruka begins to play the song as Michiru waits for her cue. Zentora looks at them both and listens intently. Michiru joins in with her solo and Zentora sits enthralled, savoring the music. _"It's beautiful."_

¨ 

The song ends and the two of them look at Zentora. Michiru smiles at seeing the expression on her face. "So, did you like it?"

"Very much."

"Enough to come to the concert?" Haruka looks at the girl.

"Yes. I think maybe I will."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"So, do you go to concerts often, Zentora-chan?"

The three of them are sitting on the couch having tea with desert cakes.

Zentora looks at Michiru for a second before giving her quiet answer. "Not really, no." She pushes the thick bangs out of her line of vision. "No. I don't really get to do that sort of thing."

Haruka looks at her. "Why not?"

Zentora shakes her head in answer and takes a sip of her tea. When she puts it down, she looks over at the piano and the violin resting on top of it. "I don't know. I guess I never…it's just not something I do."

Michiru nods. "Well, it seems like something that you really like."

Zentora looks silently at her tea.

__

Michiru looks at her as she puts her own cup down. "Well, you know if you ever want to, you could come and visit with us."

Zentora looks at the teal-haired musician. "That's very nice of you, but-"

Haruka interrupts her. "No. It's okay." Michiru looks at Haruka as she goes on. "We'd like it if you could. I mean, it's nice to have a new friend here."

Zentora nods at Haruka's words and her voice is soft. "Thank-you."

Michiru gives her a sweet smile. "It's no problem at all." Standing, she takes Haruka's hand. "We're going to get all of this cleared away. Would you like anymore tea?"

Zentora shakes her head no. "Would you mind if I looked at the piano?"

Michiru looks at her as she picks up the tray of cups and saucers. "Go ahead."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka joins her partner in the kitchen. Michiru looks up at her as she begins to rinse the tea pot. "Michiru-chan. Do you really think that we can make a difference with her?"

"Yes, I do. I can see that she likes us a little. I think we can become good friends. It's only that she's so worried about something."

"I know, but how do we find out what it is?"

Michiru gazes at Haruka. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want us to know."

¨ 

A strange melody suddenly fills the room. "Huh?" Haruka turns around.

She and Michiru look into the living room to see Zentora sitting at the piano. Both of them stand there as she plays.

¨ 

Zentora's eyes are hidden underneath the wall of hair, but it is evident that her silent face is fixed in a state of concentration. Her fingers go over the keys deftly as the song continues. The more she plays, the more she can feel herself giving into the music. It's a strange feeling for her, but she can't stop. Not yet. Closing her eyes, she continues to let the music lead her until finally she is finished.

When her fingers leave the keys of the piano, Zentora stares at them in surprise. Michiru and Haruka stare at her for a few moments before making their way over to her. 

Michiru looks at her. "Zentora-chan!"

Zentora stands up as they come over to her. "I'm sorry."

Haruka looks at her. "About what? That was incredible."

Michiru nods. "I had no idea that you could play."

Zentora looks at them both. _"Neither did I. Especially not like that."_ But instead of saying what she is thinking, she thanks them both. "Maybe I should go."

Michiru looks at her. "No, please. Do you think you could play something else?"

Zentora begins to blush as she pushes the hair out of her eyes. "I don't think I should."

The two of them continue to encourage her to play, thinking that they have found a way for her to open up to them. "Come on, Zentora-chan."

Looking at Haruka, she nods slightly and sits back down. When she places her fingers on the keys, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The new song is simple enough, but something about it is strangely haunting. Zentora feels as though she is speaking through the piano. When this second song finally ends, her eyes are moist. She turns her head away from her new friends.

"That was wonderful, Zentora-chan."

Zentora looks at Michiru. "Thank-you, Michiru-san." Looking up at the clock over the couch, she turns to them. I appreciate your inviting me, but I really have to go now."

As she goes to get her shoes, Michiru stops her. "Zentora-chan. Before you go, I wanted to give you this. She hands her two tickets. "For you and a guest."

"Um, thank-you." She holds them in her hands and looks at them before she walks out.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

_"So, are you going to go?"_

Zentora is lying on her bed in her pajamas. Pup is lying one side of her with Sirius on the other. The three are looking at the tickets sitting on her sketchbook."I guess so. I mean they've been really nice to me. Besides the two of you, they're the only friends I've got."

Sirius's green eyes are on her. "What about Samaru?"

Zentora smiles a little to herself at the mention of his name. "Yeah, he's okay. I was kind of thinking I'd ask him to go with me."

_'I'm sure he'd like that."_

"Okay, then." Zentora picks up her sketchbook and opens it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Samaru?"

"Zentora. Hi."

"Hello."

"It's really nice to hear from you."

"Thank-you. I was just calling to ask you something."

Samaru nods to himself on the other end of the phone. "Sure what is it?"

"Are you-? I mean this weekend, would you like to go to a concert with me?"

"A concert."

"Yes, a couple of friends invited me. I've got an extra ticket."

Samaru smiles and it creeps into his voice. "I'd be honored."

"Thank-you."

"No problem."

When Samaru hangs up the phone, he shakes his head with a sad smile.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

On the night of the concert, Zentora is standing in front of her parents. Jalise smiles at her daughter. "Alright. Have a nice time."

"And don't stay out too late." 

"I won't daddy. See you later."

When she is gone, the two of them look at each other. "Martin. Can you believe it? She's actually going out on a date?"

Martin smiles down at his wife. "Yeah, I know. It's nice to see her having a little fun."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Samaru looks up to see Zentora. "Wow. You look great."

Zentora looks away, trying not to smile at the attention. "Thank-you." She is wearing a black dress with the strap going across one of her shoulders. In her ears are silver star earrings, along with the customary silver clip in her upper left ear. Black sandals are on her feet. "You look nice too."

Samaru is dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt.

When the two of them walk into the concert hall, Samaru and Zentora go to their seats. "So who are the friends who invited you?"

"You're about to see them now."

Samaru looks at her until the stage curtains go up. Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru are on the stage.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

As the music plays, Samaru looks at Zentora. Sitting next to him, she looks as though the music is the only thing she can hear. As though she can see it. Samaru nods to himself. _"It has to be her. Who else would react like that?"_

¨ 

Zentora is pulled away from her enjoyment of the concert when she suddenly senses something. She glances around for a moment. _"It's like what I sensed the other day. Only stringer. But what is it?"_

Slightly distracted by her fidgeting, Samaru looks at Zentora. Lowering his head, he whispers in her ear. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I-just have to go to the restroom."

"The intermission should be soon."

"I know, but it's kind of an emergency. Excuse me." As silently and quickly as she can, Zentora makes her way out of the auditorium and into the lobby. Glancing around, she sees no sign of a youma. "There's nothing here."

A young man with rose colored eyes walks over to the young lady in the black dress. "Excuse me, miss. Is something wrong?"

Zentora looks at him, suddenly feeling as though she should suddenly be on guard. "Um, no. I was just…"

The man doesn't wait for her to answer. "The concert. It's very nice isn't it?"

Zentora nods at him with a look of skepticism. Yes, it is." 

"There's something about concerts. I love the sound of music. There's nothing else quite like it."

Zentora continues to listen to him as she silently looks around the lobby.

"Unless of course you're talking about visual art."

"You like the arts?"

"Yes, do you?"

Zentora nods. "Yes."

Nodding, he continues. "Yes, the arts. So important, but so many people don't realize it."

As she is talking, Zentora listens a little more closely.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Samaru checks his watch. _"That's a little long for her to be in the bathroom. This may be something that I need to check out."_ Samaru stands and as politely as possible, he tries to leave for the lobby.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora listens, though in the back of her mind, something keeps telling her that she should transform. Suddenly she cries out as something grabs the back of her leg. The young man looks at her in surprise. Looking at him she tells him to run.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Get help and make sure that no one gets hurt."

Nodding, he runs until her reaches the doors leading into the auditorium. _"Orion should have shown up by now. She always manages to show up when one of my plants is around."_ General Thorn looks around impatiently, wondering why no one has shown up to help the human he'd been talking to. _"Oh, well, at any rate, this one may have an orb."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is struggling to free herself from the monster that had surfaced from the potted tree in the lobby. _"Why didn't I transform when I had the chance? I only hope no one sees me."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Bursting through the doors of the lobby, Samaru looks around for Zentora. "Zentora. Zentora?" He does not see the young man that is really General Thorn standing behind the door when he holds the black rose in his hand.

Thorn looks up in amazement as he watches the young man go through his transformation. _"He's one of them?"_ When he is finished, he is barely recognizable. The young man is now wearing a black outfit and shades are on his face, which now has a goatee.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is still struggling against the plant monster. "Need dream energy!"

With her eyes narrowed at the creature, she scolds herself mentally. _"What's the matter with me? I know better than to let my guard down like that. Especially when I sense something." _Looking at the plant, she speaks. "You want my energy? Well, I'm not going to make it easy for you." Just as she reaches her hand to her neck for the amulet to appear, something lands on the floor not far from her.

Distracted, the plant monster looks down to see a black rose with little flecks of blue. "What?" Seconds later, Zentora feels herself falling to the floor at least ten feet below.

¨ 

"Ugh!" She lands, but not on the floor. Opening her eyes, she sees her face reflected through the blue lenses. 

He looks up at the plant and then down at the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?" Zentora nods as he places her on her feet. "Okay, then. Maybe you should go make sure everyone else is alright." He looks at the youma and smiles. "I'll take care of this."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Star Chaser. Though I was hoping you'd already know."

"Me? Why should I-"

Star Chaser shakes his head. "Just go."

Zentora nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Michiru and Haruka have just played through the first half of their concert when everyone prepares to leave for the lobby. Zentora gets to the doors as fast as she can and stands in front of them, wondering what to do. _"I can't transform now. Someone will see me."_ She looks up suddenly when she hears footsteps approaching the door. _"I guess I have no choice."_

¨ 

General Thorn is standing in the lobby watching Star Chaser as he fights with the youma. He does not see the girl he'd been talking to as she transforms herself into Sailor Orion.

¨ 

Transformation ended Sailor Orion walks into the lobby as the people are making their way out. A few of them stop in surprise at the sight of a Sailor Soldier while others try to get a little closer to see which one it might be.

"Excuse me. Could I have your attention please." Though her voice is soft, it seems to carry so that everyone in the auditorium can hear her. "There is a situation outside. I'm going to have to ask you all to remain here where it's safe."

"Who are you? What's the meaning of this?"

Orion turns to the annoyed businessman.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But for your own safety, I suggest that you all stay here." 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Michiru and Haruka are on their way into the lobby from backstage when a man with a clipboard stops them. Haruka glares at him. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but we were given instructions for everyone to stay in the auditorium."

Michiru looks up at the man. "Instructions by whom?"

"Some girl in a Sailor Soldier outfit."

Haruka looks at him now as well. "Do you know what's going on? Who is it?"

He shakes his head. "Don't know. She wouldn't say. But she calls herself Orion."

Haruka and Michiru look at him. "In that case, maybe we should stay here. Thanks for telling us."

He nods and walks off. As he does, Haruka grabs her henshin pen. "You know what this means."

"Right."

"Uranus, Planet Power!"

"Neptune, Planet, Power!"

The two soldiers run off in the direction of the lobby.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~

Star Chaser has the youma subdued when Sailor Orion arrives. He glances over at her as the plant monster stands with a black rose in it's heart. "What took you so long?"

Orion looks at him strangely.

"Are you going to get rid of this?"

"Yeah, sure." Still looking at him, she touches the gem on her tiara and then the amulet in her brooch. Kissing her hand, she forms the star. "Orion, Star-shock, Spark!"

The monster's form begins to shrivel into itself as Neptune and Uranus arrive. The two of them watch the star soldier along with the young man standing next to her. Neptune is the first to speak. "It's her alright. But who is that with her?"

"I don't know, but be careful."

¨ 

Star Chaser looks up when he hears the sound of voices. The two outer scouts approach them slowly. He watches them and Sailor Orion watches him.

"Orion."

"Uranus."

She smirks mischievously at the purple clad senshi. "Nice to see you doing well." Sailor Uranus is referring to having attacked Orion in their previous encounter.

"I bet."

"What are you up to? And who is this?" Uranus looks at the new senshi and the man in black standing next to her.

Star Chaser takes this opportunity to introduce himself. "My name is Star Chaser. How do you do?"

Uranus narrows her eyes at him. "Cut the chit chat. What is it you're after here Orion?"

The silent senshi looks at Sailor Uranus, carefully weighing her words before she speaks. "I'm not after anything. There was a youma and that's all."

Neptune is still looking at Star Chaser. "You're the one who helped her that last time aren't you?"

"Star Chaser nods. "At last, someone has figured it out. Yes, I am." He glances over at Orion who can only see her own reflection in the lenses covering his eyes. "That's why I'm here."

"But what are the two of you after?"

Star Chaser turns back to Sailor Neptune. "Sorry, but if she hasn't told you, I don't have the right to."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

General Thorn continues watching them until they go into the lobby, but loses sight of them when all of the other people walk out.

¨ 

"So how did you like the concert?"

Zentora is standing in the lobby with Samaru. "It was really nice."

"Zentora-chan."

The two of them look up to see Haruka and Michiru. "Hey, did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes, Michiru-san. It was very good."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

General Thorn is standing outside of the concert hall when he sees the young man walking past him with the girl in the black dress. The sound of rustling leaves calls his attention. "Master."

General Thorn glances at the bush that he is standing next to. "What is it?"

"Master, there was no sign of Orion's true form."

General Thorn nods. "I know. I was there. But I found what I was looking for." The plant youma listens as its master speaks. "I found out who was helping her. If we watch him, then he will eventually lead us to her. He peers through the crowd to see Samaru and Zentora. "Do you see those two over there?"

The youma gazes at them. "I do, Master."

"I want you to follow them. Especially that young man."

"Yes, Master."


	15. Chapter 14: Star Chaser Revealed

Orion Saga book 1 ch 14

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 14: Star Chaser Revealed**

Samaru is standing with Zentora outside of her family's apartment. "I had a nice time tonight." He looks at her.

Eyes lowered Zentora nods. "So did I." She feels her face suddenly becoming warm as he tilts her chin up. For a moment, she can't help but look into his eyes.

"ZENTORA!"

¨ 

She turns from Samaru quickly, her face turning an even redder shade of brown. Her little sister is standing in the doorway watching them. "Mommy, Daddy! Zentora's back! She brought a boy with her!"

Zentora covers her eyes with her hand before turning back to Samaru. "Geez, I-I'm sorry."

Samaru smiles. That's alright." He looks at the bright-eyed little girl looking up at him. "So who's this?"

"My younger sister Nyumi." Zentora looks past her sister to see her father walking to the door. Quickly, she steps inside. "Um, Samaru, maybe you should go now."

A look of surprise is suddenly on his face. "Go? I thought…"

Martin Johnson is already standing next to his daughter before she can close the door. "Zentora, weren't you going to introduce me to your friend before you said good night?"

"Daddy, I-"

Martin looks at Samaru who stands in the door. "Hello. So you're the one who took my daughter out tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

Martin nods. "I hope you were a gentleman."

Zentora's eyes widen in embarrassment. 

"She's never been on a date before so I'll thank you to keep in mind that you're her first boyfriend."

Samaru smiled to himself when Zentora's father referred to him as her boyfriend. "Believe me sir, I only have the best of intentions."

"I see."

Zentora is standing behind her father with her face in her hands. After a few moments, she leaves the two of them, unwilling to risk being embarrassed further.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

_"Zentora, how was the concert?"_

She looks at Pup as she sits in the oversized chair next to the large glass door. "Oh, fine."

Sirius looks at her. "What's wrong then?" 

Zentora takes off her sandals and looks at the cat. "My dad is out there with Samaru."

"So?"

Zentora pulls on her pajama pants and puts on a tank top. Happy to be out of the dress she sits down on the bed. "He's pretty much telling him not to violate me."

Sirius laughs at this. A deep purring sound, and Pup tries to stifle a grin. _"Well, you can't blame him. Your father just wants to protect you."_   
Sirius leaps onto the bed. "Yes, I suppose all parents are like that."

Zentora nods. "I know. But it's embarrassing. I mean, on one extreme, they're overprotective but they-"

"What?"

Zentora shakes her head. "Nothing. If they knew I were a Sailor Soldier I wonder what they would say."

Pup gives her a serious look. _"You can't ever tell them that."_

Zentora looks at his grave expression. "I wouldn't I was just wondering."

Sirius nods. "We know, but they would only worry. And even that could put them in danger."

Zentora nods, wondering if she should tell her guardians about the plant youma that had been at the concert hall. The one that nearly tried to drain her before Star Chaser showed up to help her. But she decides against it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Samaru arrives at his apartment a bit frazzled. He hadn't expected Zentora's father to give him such a long lecture. He now understood why the quiet girl had gotten so adamant at him leaving. _"That man is nothing like Nova 6."_ He looks at a picture on the mantle. _"Why should he be? This is earth. Not Orion. So he can't be her real father."_ Samaru's mind drifts back. He had fond memories of himself and his princess. He missed Oriana and wanted nothing more than to get her back home. But Zentora wasn't picking up on any of his clues. They were subtle, but they were things that would have been obvious. The Amazons, Star Chaser. He'd even gone so far as to bring some of her trinkets from the castle back home. But not one of them made her stop and think. He didn't want to believe Matsume, but he had done everything short of revealing who he really was to her. 

He is silent as he walks past the two sisters in the living room. He goes straight to his own room and to bed a prisoner of his thoughts. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Matsume and Ogechi look at each other. The shorthaired young woman speaks first, echoing her sister's thoughts. "What could be wrong with him?"

Matsume is silent as she stares at the door to her prince's room. She was sure that whatever it was had to do with this Zentora. The one that he and her sister soldier thought was her princess. They knew that they had a date together and were waiting to hear how it went. Instead of answering Ogechi, she stands and walks to the door.

"Prince Diya?"

Samaru is staring at the ceiling when he hears his true name. He closes his eyes. 

"Prince Diya?" Matsume calls his name again, this time gently rapping on the door. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes. Come in."

At the sound of his voice, Matsume pauses. She knows that he is upset. Gradually, she opens the door. "Diya."

Samaru sits up and looks at her. His eyes are tired. "What is it?"

"How was your evening?"

He nods. "Alright. She really enjoyed herself. I thought for a moment that-"

"That it was the princess."

"It's just that she's so much like her. When we were sitting there. Listening to the music, it was like she was in a trance. Oriana is the only one I've ever known to behave like that around art."

Matsume nods. She remembers the times that they had seen her enjoying the beauty and art around the palace. When she looked at a painting, she was the type of person who would stare into it as though seeing the essence of the artist. "She was special."

"Is. I know it has to be Zentora. It has to."

Matsume is frustrated. She missed her princes just as much as he and Ogechi, but she wasn't one to grasp at straws. Similar or not. The girl did not recognize them. There was something about her eyes. "What do you keep basing this on?"

Samaru looks at her with sincerity deep in his eyes. "She is Orion."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is on her way to Samaru's apartment. He'd called saying that he enjoyed last weekend and wanted to return favor. He was making lunch. She arrives just as Matsume and Ogechi are leaving. They greet her as they pass, saying that they are on their way to a movie.

She walks into the apartment and suddenly senses something, but does not let on that something might be wrong. Instead, she looks over to Samaru who is walking out of the kitchen. "Hello, Zentora."

She smiles at him. "Hello." 

He invites her to take a seat on the couch. "Lunch should be ready soon."

She nods as he sits next to her. She watches for a few moments. He seems as though he's a little worried about something. "Is anything wrong?"

He looks at her, a little distracted with his thoughts. "Well, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. About what?"

"Just…well, it's a little complicated."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The two of them are finished eating when Samaru looks at her. He walks out onto the balcony, motioning for her to follow. When Zentora steps outside, she is reminded of the thing she had sensed earlier. It is stronger now, but she doesn't know what to do. She thought that se should probably transform, but didn't want Samaru to get hurt.

"Zentora. Are you keeping anything from me?"

She looks at him. "What?"

He is silent as he collects his thoughts wondering just what should be said, but knowing that however he chose to say it, he had to be careful. "It's just that, I wonder about you sometimes. I mean…" he sighs. "Zentora. I'm Star Chaser."

She looks at him. She is obviously shocked that he would blurt out something like that. But why?

As Samaru looks at her. Her face shows little change. He didn't understand it. Did she just hear what he said. "I'm Star Chaser."

"I heard you the first time." Her quiet voice is much softer. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I thought you should know. I already know who you are."

"That's…who do you think I am then?"

"I don't think. I know. I've known since I laid eyes on you."

She stares at him. He couldn't possibly be serious. No one knew that she was Sailor Orion. She had made sure of it. But here he was, and he knew. "How?" 

"I've always known." 

She stares at him. "How could you have known? I didn't tell anyone." 

Samaru sees her worried face. "It's alright. No one knows other than Matsume and Ogechi."

When he says their names, she thinks for a moment. "Those two new soldiers who said they were looking for Orion."

"Yes."

"Why would they need to find me?"

Samaru looks at her. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Zentora looks at him getting a little dizzy. She can't believe what he's telling her. "What?"

He looks at her, a serious expression suddenly on his face. "Do you remember that girl that we told you about?"

"The one you said you were friends with? Yes."

He nods. "Well, there was something that I didn't tell you."

"What?"

Samaru looks out over the city before he speaks. "I was the fiancé."

Zentora's face is suddenly unreadable. "You?"

"Yes. Do you understand what I'm trying tell you?"

She looks at him, suddenly dizzy again. She knows what he is hinting on, but it can't be real. If it were, she would know. She would be able to remember. Nothing about her life had included this young man. She had never seen Samaru before in her life. Had she? She had to admit that something about him and his cousins made her feel at ease, but that was all it was. A feeling.

"I'm, sorry. But you have the wrong girl."

Samaru looks at her. "No. I-"

Her voice is soft, and the liquid brown eyes take him in fully. "If you're who you say you are, then I'm sorry. I realize that you must have loved her very much. But I can't be who you want me to be. I'm not the girl you were looking for."

"You don't get it do you? You are Sailor Orion."

She nods. "Yes. I am. And I'm willing to accept the fact that you're Star Chaser and that you're here to help me…" She is trying her best to let him down gently. He really seems to be hurting. She didn't want to be the one to make it worse.

Samaru can only look at her. He knew that it was her. It had to be. She was the only one…she was Sailor Orion. She gave off the only signal, her energy radiating the day that he'd first laid eyes on her that day after school. That was the only signal that he'd gotten from all of the girls he talked to. There was no one and no where else to look. He'd almost cried the day that he told her his story. Matsume and Ogechi actually had after she left, but e held onto the hope that had brought him this far. And now she was talking to him. Telling him that she wasn't the one. He was so angry and sad at the same time. But what could he do?

"Zentora, please."

"I'm sorry, Samaru. It's nice that you think so much of me, but I'm not." As she stares into his eyes, she sees such a look of sadness and heartache. 

Samaru is upset, but not willing to give up. He looks at Zentora with a sad smile. As he looks into her eyes, he notices something in them that he hadn't noticed before. Deep within them there was a slight flicker. Like there was something going on deep within her mind. It is there for only a second, but it gives him the courage to speak. "Alright, Zentora. My grief must have gotten the better of me." 

She nods. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. Thanks for having me over…Star Chaser."

His smile is faint but genuine. "No problem…Orion."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Samaru stands out on the balcony of the apartment watching Zentora walk out onto the street below. When she is out of sight, he goes into the apartment.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The youma has been sitting beneath Samaru's balcony the entire time, listening to the conversation. It smiles to itself, hidden in the flowers and vines on the side of the building. It's master would be pleased. 


	16. Chapter 15: Zentora's Sick

Orion Saga book 1 ch 14

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 15: Zentora's Sick **

General Thorn is waiting patiently in his quarters. He hated living away from the star that they were occupying while they were in this galaxy, but Queen Andromeda had told him to stay until he had completed his task. Though he had succeeded in finding out who was helping Orion, he wanted to redeem himself by finding the soldier's human form as well as the orbs.

This is when the rustling of leaves catches his attention. He hears the plant youma calling to him. "Come in."

The figure stands before him, legs the color of bark, with hair of leaves. Except for the arms and legs, anyone would have mistaken it for an actual tree. The emerald around it neck is glowing brightly from the energy being given off of it. The energy that had come from General Thorn.

"Master." It kneels.

"Did you find out who Orion is?"

"Yes, master. A girl. Her human name is Zentora."

"Zentora?" He shrugs at the name. "Well, where does she live?"

"I do not know. I came first to tell you. She was with the young man. He was talking to her. He said that he already knew who she was. He also was looking for her."

Thorn nods at this new information. "I see. I want you to keep a close eye on her. Most importantly, find out where she is keeping the orbs. And then make sure that one of you is at the boy's house at all times. No doubt she'll be going back and forth."

"Yes, master."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora walks home, feeling confused and dizzy. Her head was suddenly hurting and she wanted to lie down. She couldn't believe what Samaru had just told her. It made no sense. The part about Star Chaser…that she could handle. But he was trying to tell her that the two of them were engaged? "Impossible."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

She walks into her room and collapses onto the bed. Sirius looks at her as she closes her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"Oh. That bad?"

"Yeah."

The cat walks over to her and leaps onto the bed from the floor. She nuzzles up to Zentora and the girl is a little surprised but appreciative. Sirius usually stayed on the chair or the desk. The only time she actually sat with Zentora was when the two of them were talking with Pup. But now she is nestled next to her head, rubbing it gently with her own. The soothing sound of her purring lulls Zentora to sleep.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

_"What's wrong with her?"_

Sirius looks at her canine counterpart. "She said she had a headache."

_"Oh."_ He looks at the sleeping form of his mistress on the bed, still lying in her street clothes. It would be time for dinner soon and she'd been asleep for a few hours. _"We should probably wake her up."_

Sirius looks concerned. "Maybe we should let her sleep. When she came in, she went straight to bed. I think it's bad."

Pup nods. _"Let her sleep then. I'll stay outside the door in case her parents try to wake her up."_

Sirius nods and lowers her head onto Zentora's. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Jalise walks over to Zentora's room. Dinner is ready, but her daughter is nowhere to be seen. When she gets to her bedroom, she finds the door cracked with Pup sitting outside. "What are you doing out here? Hmm?" She smiles as he paws her dress. When she goes into the room, she sees her daughter asleep on the bed with the cat lying next to her. At the sound of the door creaking, its head is lifted and the green eyes peer at Jalise as if the cat is trying to tell her something.

She walks over to the bed and notices that Zentora is asleep. The cat had been resting her head on Zentora's as though trying to keep her comfortable. _"Why would they be acting like this?" _She looks at her and shakes her gently. Sirius mews softly.

"It's okay, Sirius. I'm just checking on her." Jalise smiles at the cat. She then places a hand on her child's forehead. It isn't hot, but there had to be some reason that she was asleep this time of day. She decides to let her daughter sleep.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

When the translucent brown eyes open, the first thing that they do is close again. Reopening, they see the smoky gray fur. Sirius had slept next to her all night? Slowly, she lifts her head and it feels heavy. She tries to sit up. 

The green eyes snap open when she hears the girl is getting up. She watches Zentora carefully as she makes her way to the door. "Are you alright?"

She nods, lying to her guardian. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay home today."

Zentora leans against the door. She had a strange dream the night before, but couldn't remember what it was about. She knew though, that it was something important. She rubs her hand over her face and looks at Sirius. She should stay home. She feels terrible, but she doesn't want to. She keeps having this strange feeling that something is off. Like there was a youma nearby. If there was, she wanted to be ready for it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Jalise looks at Zentora as she walks to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of water. She looks as though she is about to collapse. "Sweety, are you alright?"

Zentora nods and walks over to the table, head pounding. She leans on it and sighs. She closes her eyes and opens them to see her mother standing next to her. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

"Mom, I-" She closes her eyes.

"Zentora?" Jalise looks at her daughter as she leans on the table. "Are you alright? Zentora. Answer me."

She keeps her eyes closed, head throbbing, trying to concentrate on standing up. But she can't. She feels herself beginning to fall.

Jalise's hands reach out to catch Zentora's limp form. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Having caught Martin before he left for work, She stands with the door open as her husband carries Zentora into the room. He lies her on the bed gently, with her guardians watching her still form. Pup glances at Sirius who walks over to her charge with worry lining her small face. She purrs at the girl as Martin and Jalise look on. 

"I'll stay here with her. Maybe she needs a doctor."

Martin nods. "Okay. Call me if anything else happens."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora opens her eyes to find herself in a pair of pajamas and lying in bed. She groans a little. 

"You're awake."

Zentora looks up to see her mother standing over her. "Mom? I'm at home? What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

She looks at her covers. "What happened?"

"You passed out. So I called the school and said you wouldn't be in."

Zentora nods to herself. Her head is still hurting, but not as bad as before. At least it isn't throbbing so much. "Where are Sirius and Pup?"

"They're eating. We came in and she was lying with you. It was kind of sweet. Pup was outside the door like a little guard or something."

Zentora nods. The two of them were really looking out for her. She would have to thank them for it. But right now, she is tired. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The two guardians wake up to find their mistress gone. The headache that had caused her so much pain was gone when she woke up, so her mother let her go to school.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is walking home from school with the feeling that she is being followed. She turns more than once thinking that she will see something but no one is there. When she gets to the apartment, she glances around once more before going in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better, mom. Thanks." She makes her way to her room where Pup and Sirius are waiting. She looks at each of them unsure of what to say. "Guys, I want to thank you. For yesterday. I don't know what I would have done…" 

"You were sick. It was the least we could do."

Pup nods at Sirius's words. _"Zentora. We are your guardians. It is our job to do what we can to help. You were sick. You needed us then. We'll always be here when you need us."_

Sirius nods. 

Zentora looks at them. She is suddenly glad that they were there for her.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

That weekend Zentora is on her way to Samaru's house again. She felt really badly about what had happened and wanted to see if was alright.

¨

"Zentora. Hey."

"Hi, Samaru. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Nodding, he lets her inside. "I'm fine."

She looks at him. He smiles when she notices her staring. "Really. I'm fine." He picks up his coat from a nearby chair. "I was on my way to the park. Do you want to come?"

Zentora looks at him and nods. "Okay."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

They are walking the trail of the small garden. As they walk, Zentora can't help but to look over her shoulder every now and again. Samaru notices. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No." She glances at the flowers half expecting to transform into a youma. 

"Your not sensing anything are you?"

She looks at him. "How did you know that I could-"

He looks at her with a serious expression. "I told you-"

"Please don't."

"At least let me tell you a little about us. About yourself."

"I already about myself. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not-"

"Please."

She is about to tell him no when she sees the painful look in his eyes. "Okay."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The two leaning on a bridge looking at the garden. Samaru looks at the small creek underneath them. "My true name is Diya. Its meaning is Brightest Light. Your true name is Oriana. It's a variation of the earliest rulers of Orion. It translates to heavenly one. But enough of the small things. We were very much in love. As I told you before, we were to be wed. I am the Prince of the North Star Kingdom. You are the Princess of Orion and future Empress of the Star Empire. All of the stars in the universe are under your rule. You have no idea of how important you are."

Zentora looks at him as begins to talk. As he continues, she turns to look at the flowers, taking it in slowly.

"We spent a lot of time together. I even traveled with you and your parents on many occasions to come to this galaxy. In fact, the only one I think you may have been as close to as me was the Princess of Uranus. Whenever we came, you would visit her planet."

Zentora looks at the water. _"Princess of Uranus?"_

"She is also a Sailor Soldier. Only, I don't think that I'm sure of her human form yet. But the two of you were very close friends.

_"Me friends with Uranus?"_ Zentora can't believe it. After what the soldier had done to her, she couldn't picture them as being friends.

"You actually favored her and her lover Neptune over Princess Serenity who is the pillar of the planets, just as you are the pillar of the stars. I still can't figure it out myself. But the three of you were inseparable in spite of distances." He sighs a little, obviously thinking of the past before going on.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

When he finishes, Zentora is confused, dizzy. She can't believe any of what he had just said. It was all so…weird. Her a princess? Maybe she is Sailor Orion, but she doesn't remember any of it. "I'm sorry."

Samaru looks at her, taking her hands in his. "Please…try to remember."

She looks at him and turns away. "Remember what? All of these things you keep spouting at me?"

"They aren't just things, Zentora. This is your life."

She looks at him and he sees that same thing flicker in her eyes. "My life…my life. I don't remember my life! Nyumi, Louise, my mom and dad. They're my life. They've been my life since I can remember." She looks at him, her face a mixture of emotions.

"Zentora…it isn't real."

She looks at him. "What do you mean it isn't-" She suddenly places a hand to her head and grasps the rail on the bridge. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy."

Samaru nods at her with concern. "Maybe I should help you home."

"I said I was alright." She pulls her arm away from him and stands away from the bridge.

Zentora can feel her knees buckling beneath her. Samaru is at her side as she sits on the stone walkway. "Let me help you."

She allows him to take her arms and pull her up, but lets go when she is on her feet. She begins to feel dizzy again, but before she falls, she feels him pulling her close.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The youma watch, each one of them in a different position, as the human form of Orion leans against Samaru's chest. Each one of them wonders what is wrong with the star senshi, and eagerly await to tell their master that she is weak.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora leans her head on Samaru as he holds her steady. She eventually closes her eyes.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Ughh…" Zentora looks around herself. She notices that she is no longer at the park, but in Samaru's apartment and on the couch.

"Are you alright?" She sees Matsume sitting on a chair next to her. 

"Yes…I think so." She looks up to see Ogechi approaching her with a glass of water.

Looking at the two of them, she remembers Samaru having said that they were her most trusted soldiers. The two of them are at her side, with nothing but concern on their faces. She tries to block out what he had told her.

"Here. Drink this."

She thanks Ogechi as she takes the glass and sips slowly. "How are you?"

She turns to look above her and sees Samaru coming in from the balcony. 

"I-I'm fine. My head just started hurting."

"It must've hurt pretty badly. You passed out."

Zentora looks at the glass as she holds it in her hands. "I should be going now."

Samaru helps her off of the couch. "I'll take you."

"No…I'm alright."

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you. The last time you said that to me, you collapsed. I'll take you."

Zentora nods, knowing that she shouldn't argue with him.


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets from Thorns

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 16: Secrets from Thorns

Zentora is lying asleep in bed when one of the youma appears at her window. It has been following her since the incident in the park. This is the one with the glowing emerald that General Thorn had first awaken. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Her eyes are closed and she is in a heavy and dreamless sleep when she feels a sudden sense of danger. In her mind, she is falling and begins to flinch. Sirius and Pup both look at their charge with concern. This was the second time that she had suffered such a severe headache and they didn't know the cause of it. 

Pup is on the bed next to her and begins to lick her hand. He wants to make her better, but knows that he can't. Sailor Scouts didn't just get sick. Especially not like this. They were still partly human, but this wasn't normal.

Zentora moans in her sleep, pain getting the better of her.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The youma watches her for a while longer before it leaves. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn is in his 'apartment' when the youma enters. It finds its master tending to a group of young plants. The seedlings are in their flowerpots and he places a pale green hand on the dirt bringing life into them. The energy flows from his fingers until he is standing before a large carnivorous plant.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"I bring good news. Orion is weak."

"Really."

The youma nods and continues. "She has no memory of herself and Star Chaser. She lost consciousness today in the park. Star Chaser took her home."

"So you know where she lives then."

"Yes, master."

Thorn smiles, pleased with himself, the perfect teeth gleaming against his green skin. "Good. This is actually working out better than I thought. I can't wait to see the look on Queen Andromeda's smug face when I give her the news." He rolls his sleeves down and leaves the cuffs of the white shirt unbuttoned. "We'll have those orbs after all."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is awake and in bed. She is angry with herself for getting sick, but still has no idea of how it happened or what could even be causing her illness. 

_"Are you feeling alright now?"_

Zentora answers. The quiet voice is full of frustration. "Well enough."

_"Don't be upset. You can't help being ill."_

"But what's causing it? Whenever I get around Samaru and he starts talking, it's like…"

"_Like what?"_

She looks at Pup and shakes her head. But to herself she thinks. _"Like a flood I guess. I don't know. Some of the things he tells me…I can picture it. But it can't be real."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is out of school for a little longer than she cared to be. On her way home, she decides to take a detour_, _which leads her to the zoo. She stands at the tiger enclosure for sometime thinking about the majestic animals before making her way to the lions. When she gets there, she sees the first orb holder. The old man walks out of the enclosure with the empty food containers, but something seems different about him. As he surfaces onto the path, she sees what it is.

On his face is a distant and listless expression. Something like longing. She watches him as he comes up to her. He doesn't seem to be the same jovial man that she had seen before. "Excuse me? Sir?"

He turns to look at Zentora. "What's it like working with lions?"

"It's a job, kid." That expression of loss is evident on his face as he speaks.

She watches him walk off, her heart aching. She remembers what he was like when she first saw him. Feeding the big cats and talking to them as though they were children. His children. The look of satisfaction and happiness that he had when they looked at him with loyalty. He would never feel that way again and it is her fault.

Zentora finds herself leaving the zoo before she even realizes that she had started moving.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

She walks in the door and goes to her room sliding down the length of the door. Putting her head down, she stares at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sirius looks up to see a tear fall from her cheek.

Eyes hidden behind the hair, she speaks. "I'm nothing more than a dream thief. I wish I'd killed them. At least then they wouldn't have to live empty meaningless lives."

"Zentora, no."

The girl ignores Sirius and looks up at the ceiling, the tears spilling over her cheeks. She didn't want to cry, but if she had to, this was where she was going to do it. As alone as she possibly could be. "God…if there were a way."

"Zentora."

"I saw the emptiness. Once I took the orb, they'd forgotten. Now I have to do it twice more. This time, this time I won't leave them to face it."

"You can't mean that."

"I can and I do. The next time, I'll take the life of the one possessing the orb. It's better than what they'll have to face if I let them live."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora and Samaru are together in the park garden again. "Please. Just drop it okay? I don't remember any of it."

Samaru sighs as the two of them continue to walk on. "I'm sorry."

Zentora shakes her head, not wanting to get into it any further.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn watches from the bridge as the two of them pass by. Zentora glances at him, but says nothing. He grins to himself at hearing Sailor Orion herself admit to not knowing about her own Empire. He has to tell Andromeda. But at the moment, he is thinking of a plan.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The next weekend, Zentora is at Haruka and Michiru's. They had asked her to come over, with hopes of hearing her play for them again. Her songs were very beautiful, yet so sad. There was still something in them that Michiru found to be familiar, but she didn't want to say anything about it. 

"Hello, Zentora-chan." Michiru smiles as she lets the girl into the apartment.

"Hello. Thank-you for having me over again."

"It's like we said. You can come over anytime."

Zentora nods at Haruka's words. She is glad that the two of them are her friends. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"No. I thought that maybe you would want to try something a little different today." Zentora looks at Michiru, who stops her from sitting down at the piano.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Here."

Zentora looks at the violin being offered to her. "I can't. It means so much to you…besides. I don't think I can play it."

Michiru shakes her head, the wavy hair bouncing around her face. "No. I want you to. From the way you played the piano last time you were here, I'm pretty sure that this would be nothing for you."

Zentora looks at her, but something in the young woman's eyes tells her not to argue. She carefully accepts the violin and tucks it gently under her chin. Taking a deep breath, she places the bow on the strings.

Initially, she is surprised. The sound being emitted from the instrument is not what she was expecting. She knows that she had never played an instrument in her life, and yet here she is playing a violin as though she'd always had one. It was the same way with the piano. She can't understand it. When she finally finishes, she gives it back to Michiru who nods with approval.

"I thought so."

"Thought what?" Zentora is more than confused.

"She's got quite a gift, Haruka-chan."

Haruka nods with a faint smile. "Mhmm."

Zentora looks at them both. Gifted? Her? The only thing that she might be good at was drawing. Something that she did as a hobby. She would hardly call herself gifted. But she had never played before. At least not that she could remember and she was producing original pieces. "I'm not-"

"There are some times when you shouldn't be modest. How long have you been hiding this?"

Zentora shakes her head. Both girls smile. Noticing her discomfort and puzzlement, Haruka offers to change the subject. "Well, next week is the last week of school for you isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"How about you come to the park with us. We're going with Usagi and the others to see a concert series. All you have to do is bring something to eat and a blanket."

Zentora nods. "I'll be there." 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is walking to the park, a basket in her hand. She graduated from high school the week before with grades near the highest marks in her class. She had done very well for herself, but was unsure about what she would do now. But she dismisses the thoughts as she heads for the park.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Zentora-chan! Over here!" She looks up to see Usagi waving to her.

"Hello, everyone." She looks at them all as she spreads her blanket out on the ground. 

"Hi." Rei looks at Zentora. She'd only met her once before, but she didn't think that the quiet girl was what she seemed. _"I keep feeling such strong energy from her. Something's not right here."_ She stares at her in silence as the concert starts.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is sitting closest to Haruka and Michiru. When the concert starts, she forgets her surroundings as the music drifts through the park. On the stage, the orchestra is playing as she suddenly senses something. 

Rei glances at the girl when she sees her flinch a little. _"So she sensed it too. Something is definitely going on."_

Zentora looks around trying to find a place to go transform. When she stands, she notices Rei's eyes on her. "I was trying to figure out where the restrooms are."

She sees the violet eyes narrow before she points to a place a few feet from where they are. "Arigatou." She walks over swiftly, but calmly.

"Ami-chan. There's some evil force around here. We need to change ourselves."

Ami nods when Rei takes her hand away from her ear and whispers what she was told to Makoto, then to Haruka and Michiru. Usagi is still strapped to Mamoru's arm. "Usagi-chan, Rei sensed something. We have to find a place to transform, before-"

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Aaaaghhh!"

All of them look up as the giant youma lands on stage. It looks like a tree. It's head covered with leaves and it has thick branch-like arms. It looks at the nearest human, a young woman holding a cello and picks her up.

Usagi and the others look around to see everyone running off in fear. "We have to do something!"

Rei glares at her. "What do you think we were trying to tell you!" Exasperated, she thrusts her henshin pen in the air. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" As the flames begin to swirl around her, the other senshi follow suit. 

When they are finished transforming, the first thing that they see is Sailor Orion. She is watching the youma drain the woman with a strange look in her eyes. Sailor Mars finds herself again wondering what it is that this quiet soldier was waiting for. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Orion lets out her breath when she sees the dream stone beginning to surface. Before the youma can fully drain the woman, she kisses her hand. "Orion, Star-shock Spark!" The youma is cut in half, it's form withering away.

Mars runs over to her. "What were you waiting for?" 

Ignoring her, Orion turns away. She is intercepted when Tuxedo Kamen spreads his arms out in front of her. "Stop."

She looks at him, more annoyed than anything else. "Tell us who you are. Really."

"I already have. I am Sailor Orion. Senshi of dreams, hopes, and remembrance. I have a mission here and you-"

"Strange being a senshi of remembrance when you can't even remember who _you _are."

All of the soldiers look around at the sound of the smooth voice. They see a man standing on the top of the stage. Zentora's eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh. You don't have to be brave for your fellow scouts…Zentora-chan."

The eyes of the other Sailors and Tuxedo Kamen widen in surprise as Orion gazes at their enemy. "Yes. That's right. I know. And I know about your little lapses too."

Sailor Mercury looks at the silent soldier. "Sailor Orion. What's he talking about?"

The star soldier continues to stare at the strange green skinned man with an unreadable expression. When she answers Mercury, her voice is low. "Nothing. Don't concern yourself. A look of anger and sadness creeps over her face.

His job done, Thorn disappears suddenly, leaving them wondering where he went.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

When they realize that he isn't coming back, the other scouts look at Orion wondering if she is really Zentora. She can not meet the eyes staring back at her. Makoto breaks the heavy silence. "You really are Zentora-chan aren't you?"

Closing her eyes, Zentora allows herself to detransform, her fuku fading and being replaced with the pants and shirt she had been wearing. She nods, eyes closed. As she stands, they all look at her. Uranus is the most surprised, but says nothing.

"What does this mean?"

Zentora looks at Sailor Venus. "I guess it means that I'm Orion." She begins to walk off. When she hears the senshi of love call out again. "What about your memories?"

Zentora raises a hand calmly. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but I hope you can understand. I don't' really feel like talking right now." They watch her as she silently walks out of the park.


	18. Chapter 17: A Star's Ransom

Quest for the orbs ch17

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 17: A Star's Ransom

The senshi are gathered on the front steps of the temple. Summer vacation had barely started, but they had senshi business to attend to. They are all thinking about this newest development. None of them would have ever dreamed that Zentora would turn out to be Sailor Orion. But the quiet girl was. Did she know who they were? What was she after? Who was the man that revealed her identity to them? And why did he do it? 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is lost in her thoughts as she walks along by herself. Pup had wanted to come with her, but she made it clear to them that she needed to be alone. She hadn't told them about what happened, but she knows she will have to sooner or later. She walks past the temple and hears her name.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Michiru watches as Haruka walks over to the girl. The two of them seem to talk for a while before Zentora walks off and Haruka returns to the group . Michiru looks at her friend. "What happened?"

Her only answer is a worried look from the tall racer.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is sitting alone in the ice cream shoppe when she sees someone standing over her. "Is this seat taken?"

She recognizes the voice as Michiru's and shakes her head. "Go ahead if you want."

The graceful musician sits down across from her. Both of them are quiet for sometime. Michiru speaks first after carefully gathering her words. "So, how are you?"

Zentora nods.

"I mean, being a senshi. How are you with that?" 

The quiet voice is a little agitated. "I'd rather not go into it. I do have a life outside of that."

Michiru nods and looks at her. _"Haruka seemed so worried. The two of them are pretty close…"_

Zentora looks at the tealhaired young woman for the first time since she had come in. "Don't worry about me."

Michiru looks at her, face flused. Could the girl read her thoughts? Maybe it was one of her senshi powers. If so, why hadn't she said anything before? She may have already known who they were. "Can you read…?"

Zentora shakes her head. "No…I can't. It was on your face. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." She gives the waitress her order when she comes by. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is listening to Michiru go on about a concert when she stiffens a little. Noticing the look on her face, Mcichiru asks Zentora what's wrong. "A youma's nearby." The two of them find a place to transform and run outside. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

A small boy is being drained as the two of them walk out. Neptune is about to attack, when Orion stops her. 

"But why, Orion?" 

"I need to see if that biy has what I'm looking for. Just a little longer." When she sees the look on the other soldier's face she tries to ease the tension. "It's alright. It's part of why I'm here. I won't let him get hurt."

Relenting, Sailor Neptune stands by until she sees the blue sphere beginning to surface from the boy's limp form. It is at this time that Orion chooses to destroy the monster. Neptune rushes to catch the boy before he falls to the ground. Since his dream stone didn't surface fully, Sailor Orion has no need to use her Dream Energy Rebirth.

The soldier of water hands the child over to his frightened mother. He opens his eyes and smiles up at her. Then she leaves with her young son. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Neptune turns to see Orion's back. "What was-"

She is interrupted by the sound of laughter. "That was very touching Orion. But don't forget. I hold the cards now. I know your little secret."

They both look up to see General Thorn laughing, but he disappears as suddenly as he had come. 

Orion stares at the ground, her face emotionless. Neptune places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure that it'll be alright." She looks at the purple clad senshi expecting some kind of an answer, but is surprised when she runs off.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn walks up to the doors trying to suppress his smile. He is eager to deliver the news. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Andromeda's steely blue eyes gaze down at her general. He seems to be a little beside himself. But she is growing impatient. She wants the orbs. "Hello, Ceres. Any news?"

General Thorn raises himself from his knees and looks at his queen. "Yes, actually I do have news."

"Alright then. What is it?"

"I have found out who Orion is."

Queen Andromeda's voice is controlled, but the intrigue is there. "Really."

"Yes. I know her location as well." He even takes the opportunity to go into detail about her condition.

"Very good. It looks as though you've come through after all."

Thorn nods, pleased with himself. "All I have to do now is take the orbs." 

Queen Andromeda's voice is full of warning. "Orion may be weak, but don't underestimate her."

Thorn looks at her. "I already have a plan majesty."

Andromeda is silent. "I want those orbs, Thorn. Don't fail me."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora is standing alone in the museum. After she ran from Neptune that was where she went. She is standing near one of her favorite paintings gazing at it intently. She had to find out what was going on. She knows that no good will come of this.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

On her way home, Zentora passes the park to see Chibi-Usa with Makoto. She stops for a moment forgetting about her troubles as she watches them. The pink haired girl reminded her so much of her own sister, Nyumi. She decides to stop and say hello.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Chibi-Usa smiles when she sees the girl walking towards them. Makoto looks at the young princess and then at her distraction. 

"Zentora-chan! Hello!"

Zentora smiles at the child running towards her. She pats the girl's head as she wraps her small arms around Zentora's legs. "Hey. What's up?" 

"Hello."

Zentora turns her eyes over to Makoto. "Hi."

Chibi-Usa looks at the two of them wondering what's going on. She had been told that Orion was Zentora, but she thought it was a good thing. That meant that they had a new friend and she really liked the older girl.

"Chibi-Usa. Why don't you go and play on the swings or something?"

"Okay, Mako-chan." She walks away from the two girls.

Zentora sits on the park bench and Makoto sits next to her wearing a karate uniform. For a few minutes, the two are silent. "I can't believe you're Sailor Orion."

Zentora glances at her. "Is that so hard?"

"No…it's just that. Well, you seem so different. You're both quiet, but as Orion you're so…powerful."

Zentora is silent.

"Not to say that you aren't. You just don't seem like the fighting type."

"I see what you're saying. It's okay. I just like to keep the two separate."

Zentora looks at her watch. "I should probably go." Zentora walks off.

As she is leaving, she turns around at the sound of Chibi-Usa's voice. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll bring Nyumi with me if you want."

Chibi-Usa's smile grows larger at the mention of the other girl's name. "Okay."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Thanks, for letting me come today, Zentora." 

"No problem." She snaps the leash onto Pup as she looks at her sister. "I thought you might want to see Chibi-Usa again."

"She'll be there?" Nyumi's eyes light up. 

"Yeah." Zentora and her sister are walking out of the door with Pup.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Master. She is gone."

Thorn nods at the voice of his chief youma. "Good. You have your instructions. Keep her busy."

"Yes, master."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

On the way to the park, Zentora holds a mental conversation with Pup. _"So that's what happened."_

"This is very serious, Zentora. If they're after the orbs and they know that you're Orion…"

She nods to herself. This is all she needs. It's hard enough trying to locate the orb holders. _"I guess these are the people who could activate the orb besides me."_

"Possibly. Just be careful. Otherwise, that vision you had could come to pass. Sirius and I didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry, but if anyone other than you were to get those orbs, then the universe would be lost. And I think I may have an idea of the enemy who is trying to get them before you."

"Would you mind telling me who it is?"

Nyumi's excited squealing interrupts their thoughts. "We're here!" Zentora watches her sister run into the park. Chibi-Usa is also seen running toward the young girl.

_"They seem to be pretty excited to see each other."_

Zentora looks at Pup. _"Yeah. They do. I think it's nice. I mean, she's got a lot of friends here, but Chibi-Usa might be the only one she sees outside of school."_

Pup nods and watches the girls playing. _"So have you told the others about your mission?"_

"No. I didn't plan on it either. I don't know if they'd be so supportive. Usagi worries me."

"How do you mean?"

Zentora shakes her head. From the way that they had all acted when she tried to get Nuriko's orb, she didn't feel as though they would understand. It seems that they would much rather let them all perish than to allow her to remove the orbs that were needed so badly. On the other hand, she is a little scared of finding the next holder. She doesn't know if she can carry out her promise.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Hey, Zentora-chan."

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I didn't know you would be here." The two of them are approaching from the area that Chibi-Usa had just come from.

"We're here with Chibi-Usa today."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go. We can sit near your sister and Chibi-Usa."

Zentora nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The two young girls are playing a few feet away from the others. "Nyumi. Stay where I can see you."

"Okay, Zentora."

_"I'll go stay with them."_

Zentora looks at Pup. _"Thanks."_ She unclasps the leash and watches him bound off. 

Haruka watches him. "Where's he going?"

"He's keeping an eye on them." She notices them looking at her strangely. "He's one of my guardians."

Michiru nods her understanding. "One of them?"

"Yes. The other is Sirius. My cat."

Haruka nods. She remembers the cat that she had seen when she went with Zentora to take Pup home. "So can he talk?"

"Not really." Zentora leaves it at that.

Michiru is silent for a few moments. "Zentora-chan. I know you probably would rather not talk about it, but…__

Michiru is interrupted by the sound of screaming. The three of them stand quickly. Zentora looks up, but her sister is nowhere and sight and neither are Pup and Chibi-Usa. She holds her hand and her neck as the amulet makes itself visible and transforms. Amazed at how quickly she is off and running, Michiru and Haruka prepare to do the same. They hold their henshin pens in the air and say their transformations.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Orion arrives to the spot where she had heard the screaming to see Pup and Chibi-Usa lying on the ground unconscious. Looking around frantically, she can't find any sign of her little sister. 

_"Uggh…"_

"Pup. Are you alright?"

The guardian dog looks up at her as his eyes slowly focus. The last thing he remembers is the youma throwing him into the dirt. _"Nyumi! Chibi-Usa!"_

Orion lowers her hand to his head and rubs it gently. "It's okay. Chibi-Usa's beside you. What happened? Where's Nyumi?" She tries her best to hide the worry and fear that is surfacing in her voice.

_"A youma. It came out of nowhere. Chibi-Usa transformed to fight it, but it didn't help. She didn't have enough time. I tried to hold it off…but…"_ He looks at the purple clad senshi, obviously angry at himself.

"It's okay. You did what you could."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Neptune and Uranus arrive to see the star senshi standing over her guardian and their young princess. They can hear her gently urging Chibi-Usa to wake up. The russet eyes open slowly and look at the purple haired soldier standing above her. "Sailor Orion."

"Yeah, that's right. Are you okay?"

"I think so." She sits up slowly. "Where's Nyumi?"

"You didn't see what happened t her?"

The pink head turns from side to side. "I saw the youma take her but I don't know where it went."

"Looking for me?" The five of them look up at the sound of rustling leaves. They see it standing on the branches of a large tree. Nyumi is lying limp in its arms. 

"Give her back." Everyone looks at Sailor Orion. Even Pup is surprised by the deadly tone in her voice. She stares at the youma with darkness in her eyes. 

"I don't think so. If you want her, you'll have to come and get her. My master has plans for her."

"I don't know who you and your master think you are, but if you have any sense then you'll put her down and get away from here."

Sailor Uranus looks at the girl that she had called friend. She hadn't been this serious when she was challenging the other senshi. She knows that this is no idle threat. But the youma ignores her. It smiles and runs off.

Sailor Orion takes off after it running as fast as she can. She hears the two outer soldiers calling to her. "Orion, wait!"

"Take those two to my house. I'll meet you there later!"

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Zentora walks into the apartment seething with anger. She scoured the entire city, but had seen no sign of Nyumi or her captor. She couldn't even sense the youma's whereabouts and that only made her more upset.

She sees Haruka and Michiru waiting for her with Pup when she gets inside. They managed to tell her mother that Zentora was still out with Nyumi and the two of them would be back later. Jalise and Martin were on their way to a movie and allowed their daughter's new friends to wait for them.

"Did you have any luck?"

"No. I looked everywhere."

Michiru looks at her partner as Zentora walks past her and into her room. They follow to see her sitting on the bed.

Sirius walks in with Pup. "Zentora, Pup told me what happened. Are you alright?"

The girl looks at the floor quietly for a few minutes. Without answering, she stands up and goes over to her dresser. Slowly, she opens the drawer. "They aren't here."

Sirius and Pup look at her in disbelief. "That's not possible. They have to be there."

Zentora looks at the cat. "They aren't." She pulls a note out of the drawer.

Haruka and Michiru look at her. "What is it?"

The cat turns to look at them as Zentora reads what she has found. "As Sailor Orion, Zentora's mission is to retrieve the Orbs of Nova. They are located inside of four humans which is why we were sent to this planet."

Michiru looks at Zentora. "That's what you were taking from those people."

The girl nods. "That's why I had to wait. I had to make sure that it wasn't an orb. But most people I've run into have only had dreamstones. I've only found two of the four orbs and now those two are gone."

"What happens to the people when the stones are taken?" 

"I think you already know."

"What do you mean?" The musician looks at her younger friend.

"They're alright." She closes her eyes as she remembers the man at the zoo. _"For the most part."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The two young women are still sitting on the bed when Zentora rakes a hand through the thick locks. Haruka looks at the girl's guardians and then at her. "So what does it say?"

"It's from someone named General Thorn. He says he's taken the orbs."

"Why would he take Nyumi?"

Zentora shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Maybe she has an orb."

Zentora shakes her head at Michiru. "She doesn't have one."

"If she did would you take it?"

Looking at Haruka, she answers honestly. "Yes. I would have to. That's why I'm here. But she doesn't have one."

"How do you know?"

Zentora closes her eyes. "I checked. I checked the entire family one night when they were all asleep."

Nodding, Haruka looks at the girl. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the orbs and Nyumi." 


	19. Chapter 18: Retrieval

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

****

Chapter 18: Retrieval

Zentora is standing in her room with Haruka and Michiru. Michiru looks at the younger girl, her face lined with worry. "What do you plan to do?"

Frustrated, she shakes her head. "I don't know." She looks at the floor. "But whoever this Thorn is wouldn't have left me a note if they didn't want me to find them would they?"

Her guardians look at each other. "Zentora."

"Yes, Sirius?"  
"I think that if you really tried, you could sense where the orbs were taken. And once you've found the orbs, you'll find your sister."

"But how?"

Haruka looks at them. "We know someone who may be able to help."

Zentora looks at her. "Who?"

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The girls are gathered at the temple waiting for Rei. Michiru looks at Zentora. She knows that she must be upset, yet the quiet girl does little to show her anger. She recalls the deadly tone in her voice when the youma took her sister and can't help but wonder what will happen to General Thorn when they get to him.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Hey, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. Sorry it took so long, my grandfather needed my help with something and-" She stops talking when she sees Zentora. "Oh, it's you. What's going on?"

"Rei-chan, we need your help. Zentora has a bit of a problem."

Rei looks at Zentora. "Follow me."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

They are standing just outside a prayer room. "So that's what happened. I knew you weren't who you seemed. I was getting some really strong vibes from you."

Zentora looks at her. "Are you the only one here who can feel energy?"

Rei shakes her head. "I'm just more in tune with it. The outer scouts can do it too." She walks into the room. "I'll see what the flames have to say."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Rei is finishing her chant when she suddenly begins to see a small girl and a man with green skin. The man is holding her in some sort of large ball covered in vines. Next to him is an enormous throne with a woman sitting in it. The woman is holding two silver spheres. As she continues to look, they are seen on a star, just above the city.

"They're very close. Well, I guess you could say that they're close. They're on a star not too far from here."

Zentora nods. "Is Nyumi alright?"

Rei looks at her. "Yes. She hasn't been hurt yet."

"Then I guess that's it then." She turns around.

Michiru touches her arm. "Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have to get them back."

"You can't."

Zentora looks at them. "If I don't get those orbs and they manage to get the other two-"

Rei looks at her. "This is serious isn't it?"

"Very."

Haruka looks at her friend. "Well at least let us come with you."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want any of you to get hurt. It's my mission."

Rei looks at her. "Hey, we're all sailor soldiers here. Besides, I don't think that Usagi would let you go alone."

Zentora shakes her head. "Fine. Do whatever you want to, but I'm leaving soon. I don't have much time."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

All of the sailor scouts are gathered underneath the Tokyo Tower. Sailor Jupiter looks up. "I can't believe this. First, we end up with a new enemy, then a new sailor and now we're leaving the planet again to go fight."

"Well, Zentora didn't sound like she needed help from what Mars said." Sailor Venus is sitting on the sidewalk. "I think we should just let her go."

"Don't be that way, Sailor Venus. We can't let a fellow soldier go up against an enemy alone. It wouldn't be right. We have to remember that as Sailor Soldiers, we should always stick together. No matter what."

"You're right, Sailor Mercury." Venus looks at her lap. "Where is Orion anyway?"

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

_"We want you to be careful. As Sailor Orion, you have a lot of enemies. This is one of them. We don't want you to fail, but don't let yourself get hurt. Remember. There are still two more orbs. It's better to have a stalemate then no orbs at all."_

Sailor Orion nods at Pup's words. She and her two guardians are running toward the tower after having a talk about what she might be up against. Sirius looks up at her. "And don't let Sailor Moon talk you out of this. You do what you have to do. Just watch out."

"I will."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Hey, there she is." Mars looks up to see Sailor Orion coming toward them.

Sailor Moon and Luna had already arrived and Artemis is sitting with Sailor Venus when they see Orion's guardians. Luna is silent as the smokey cat and her canine companion sit next to their charge. 

Pup looks at everyone. All of the planetary senshi are there save Pluto and Saturn. He nods at Sirius. The two of them stand and walk in front of Orion. Sirius addresses them. "Luna, Artemis. It's nice to see you both."

"Hello, Sirius." Artemis looks at the sandy haired cockerspaniel. "Hello, Pup."

_"Hello, Artemis. Luna. It has been a long time. Sorry to meet under such dire circumstances."_

Luna nods. "It couldn't be helped. Are you sure Orion needs our help?"

Sirius answers. "She knows what she has to do. I hope you talked to Sailor Moon."

"Talked to me about what?"

Luna looks up at the tiny senshi leader. "Sailor Orion. These orbs are extremely important, Sailor Moon. They don't want you in her way."

"What?" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Orion and then at her guardians. "In the way?"

Orion speaks up. "My sister is up there along with those orbs. I would like very much to get both of them safely back. I was told to do whatever it took. And I realize that you want to help, so thank-you, but…when push comes to shove, it might be best if you weren't there."

"What exactly do you plan on doing, Orion?" Sailor Jupiter looks at the star soldier.

She shakes her head. "Never mind. We don't have anymore time to waste."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The scouts are all standing together. Sirius and Pup are sitting with Luna and Artemis a few yards away. Pup speaks. _"I don't think that we can transport your kids. You'll have to do it yourselves."_ When the black and white cats nod, he looks at Orion. _"Are you ready?"_

"Yeah."

_"Close your eyes and concentrate."_ He and Sirius walk over to her and put their tails on her legs. The two of them touch noses and the stars on their foreheads begin to glow. Within moments, the other scouts are looking at a giant purple flash and Orion is gone.

"Alright girls, it's your turn. Join hands." The senshi join hands and Luna and Artemis look at them. 

Together, the two of them shout. "Sailors, teleport!" One by one, a light glows about each one of them representing their individual colors as they begin to float off of the ground. Then they are gone.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Jupiter looks around them. "I don't see Sailor Orion anywhere do you?"

Sailor Mercury lowers her visor. "I'm getting a reading of two very powerful energy sources."

"Well, maybe one of those is Orion."

"Uh-uh, Venus. These two aren't good."

"Hey, that looks like her over there. Sailor Mars points."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Orion is walking around having landed on the star a few moments ago. She is pretty sure that Thorn is nearby. She can feel strong energy coming at her from almost every direction. "These must be some powerful people. Are Sirius and Pup sure I can handle this?"

She looks up when she sees a flash of light a few yards off. She silently takes off in that direction. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Oh. It's them." She is looking at the planetary soldiers as they land. All of them are hovering around Sailor Moon who seems to be the only one who didn't land on her feet. She waits patiently when she is sure that they have spotted her.

"Sailor Orion. There you are." Sailor Moon looks up at her.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

Sailor Moon blushes a little. "I'm okay. Did you find your sister yet?"

"No. I just got here a few minutes ago. There's so much evil here it's hard to pinpoint one source."

"We'll help you look."

Orion looks at Mercury and nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Having split up and after several attempts, Orion stumbles onto a castle located in the center of the star. _"It's huge."_ She stands outside of it for a few moments and looks around. _"Should I tell the others or just go inside? If I wait on them, then Moon will definitely try to talk me out of it, but I might need them."_ She sighs. "Sailor Mars, Mercury. I've found it. You can tell the others."

Mercury looks into the communicator. "Alright. Where are you?"

Sailor Orion looks into the communicator that had been loaned to her. "In the middle of the star. There's a castle. I'm pretty sure that's where they are. I'm going in."

"Orion, at least wait. Uranus and Neptune are with Sailor Moon and they're pretty close to where you are. I'll tell them and we can catch up to you."

Orion closes her eyes and nods. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Hey, Orion. There you are." The two outer senshi arrive with their leader not far behind. Uranus looks at her. "Mercury said you would be here."

"Yeah. They're inside."

Sailor Moon is silent as they talk. Neptune looks at her. "Are we going inside?"

Orion nods. "Sailor Mercury said that she and the others would catch up. I have to make sure that my sister is alright."

"Okay, then. Let's go." Uranus and Neptune are about to walk in after Orion. The taller senshi turns around. "Sailor Moon. Aren't you coming?"

She is silent for a moment. "Yeah. I'm coming."

A concerned Neptune turns around. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon?"

"I'm okay. We should probably get going so we can help Orion find her sister." The three of them walk in. The leader of the soldiers is thinking about what had been said to her earlier that evening. They thought that she would get in the way? What did that mean? She had grown a lot as a scout. She even proved herself after Galaxia. What were they talkilng about?

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Within moments, the four of them are standing in the castle. Having followed the sound of voices, they are standing outside of a large pair of doors. Orion motions for them to be quiet and tries to silently crack the massive door, but the others must help her. Once, it is ajar, they are able to see most of what is going on.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"This is excellent. We've got both of the orbs and this little brat to seal the deal." Thorn is beside himself with joy. "You should have seen the look on Orion's face."

Andromeda is looking at her general. "Yes, too bad I missed that. But now that we have these orbs, we can get on with the search for the others. Orion will be so worried about this child that she won't be able to concentrate on her task."

Ceres looks at the child before him. "Shall I kill her now?"

Nyumi is floating in a green bubble covered with thorny vines. The orbs are on a pedestal next to Andromeda's throne. As Sailor Moon is taking all of this in, she sees Orion's face grow dark when Thorn mentions killing Nyumi.

"No. Not yet. We'll need some leverage. I know Orion, she'll try to get these orbs back."

"Queen Andromeda. I don't know what you're so worried about. We've won."

"That's not necessarily true is it?"

Both of them look up at the sound of the quiet voice. Sailor Orion is standing on the threshold of the room.

"You!" Queen Andromeda's face is seen. It is pale and her eyes are set close together, the thick black lashes sitting over the steely blue eyes. "I expected that maybe you would have been here sooner."

Orion looks at her. Something about this woman is familiar to her, but she doesn't know what. "You talk as if you know me."

"Oh, I do." She looks at her general. "Since you're so confident, I'll let you face Orion. You'd better not fail me. And watch those orbs with your life."

"Yes, Queen Andromeda." He looks up to see her disappear. Orion is suddenly joined by three more sailors as he looks at her. "So you had to bring reinforcements? You aren't as much of a worry as Andromeda thought then are you?" 

Zentora looks at him. She then looks at the orbs sitting near the throne and at her sister on the other side of the large room. Thorn interrupts her.

"Trying to decide which is more important aren't you?" He smiles. "The little girl or the orbs. Yes, I know. Tough decision. Do I get the orbs and have my sister taken? Or do I get my sister and leave the orbs?"

"Who are you?"

Thorn stops talking long enough to look at Sailor Moon. "Forgive my rudeness. I am General Ceres Thorn. At your disservice." As he says this, he takes a long bow. "I'll be the one to kill you this evening."

Uranus looks at him. "So what do plan to do Orion?"

__

"I want to get my sister, but those orbs…without them, we're all as good as dead anyway." She looks at Sailor Moon. "Do you think that you could get Nyumi?"

Sailor Moon nods. "I'll try to break it. You go ahead and get the orbs."

Orion nods. She glances at her sister and runs for the orbs.


	20. Chapter 19: Thorn's Folly

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 19: Thorn's Folly**

General Thorn sees Sailor Orion running for the orbs. At the same time he can see the other soldiers going for Nyumi. He thought that they might try something, and is prepared for them. "Not so fast, Orion." He calls upon one of his youma to intercept her and takes the orbs himself. Laughing, he watches as the other scouts try to free her sister.

"It won't break!" Sailor Moon looks at the sphere in frustration.

"Stand back and let me try." Sailor Uranus stands in front of her leader and her partner. Summoning her talisman, she brandishes the sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" Despite the force of the sword and her powerful arms driving it, there isn't even a scratch. "What the!"

Orion destroys the youma using Star-shock spark and looks around for General Thorn, but he is nowhere to be seen. She then glances over to see the other scouts struggling to free her sister. "Stand back."

Sailor Neptune looks at her. "Don't worry. We'll keep trying. You just go get the orbs. He has to be around here somewhere."

Laughter echoes throughout the room. The senshi all freeze in shock. "Yes, I am around here somewhere. And you'll have to come find me."

Orion looks around. "Stop playing. Thorn. I don't have time for this."

"Oh, I think you do. As a matter of fact, you don't have a choice. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to leave here without the orbs."

Orion is silent, as are the other senshi. "What? Nothing to say? Well, I'll help you out. Your little sister over there. She'll lead you to me." 

Sailor Moon looks at Nyumi. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know. But be careful. I don't trust this guy." Sailor Uranus looks down at Sailor Moon and then over to Sailor Orion. But the purple clad soldier is silent. She is thinking. Suddenly, she is pulled from her thoughts when she sees something behind the other scouts. "Orion what is it?"

"Behind you, look."

They turn to see the large bubble floating out of the doors. Neptune looks at them. "Do we follow it?"

"We have to." Orion takes off after it. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Geez, was it supposed to take this long to get here?" Sailor Venus looks at the castle and then at Sailor Jupiter. They had to cross the star just to get there. "This place is huge. How are even going to find them."

"Calm down Venus. If we wait a few more minutes, Mercury and Mars should be here."

"Guys! Sorry it took us so long. Where is everybody?"

Venus looks at the Soldier of Fire. "They're inside I guess. We'd better hurry though. There's no telling what might happen."

Mercury takes out her mini-computer. "I can set it in order to focus in on Sailor Moon. Provided that they haven't been separated, we should be able to find everyone." Everyone waits as she types in the information. "Alright. According to this, they're headed for the roof."

Jupiter looks at the castle. "The roof! Of this place? Do you know how long it'll take us to get up there?"

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Orion is sprinting up the stairs like a deer as the others follow. Sailor Moon is winded, and Neptune glances back every once in a while. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sailor Neptune. I just didn't think we would have to go so fast." She looks up to see the lavender bow on the back of Sailor Orion's fuku. Uranus is four steps behind. 

"If you want, I can stop and wait for you to catch your breath. Uranus is with Orion."

"No. We should help her get her sister. Let's keep going." Neptune nods and they continue up the stairs. Sailor Moon thinks to herself as she pants. _"You'd think a place this huge would have an elevator."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The other inner scouts are swiftly making their way up the stairs. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Orion stops when she sees a bright light. "I think we're almost there." She slows down and steps out. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Wow." Sailor Moon is standing on the roof of the castle and the four of them are looking at space. There are stars all around them. They are able to see them up close, each one sparkling brightly.

Orion looks at the stars in awe. This was what she was fighting for. These. The stars. Light of the universe and cases of life. Her voice is low and soft when the others hear her. "It's beautiful."

"HmphGlad to see you finally got here." He walks over to the thorny ball that Nyumi is floating in. "Since this is what you came for, I think it only fair to tell you that I have no intention of relenting. This is where it ends for you, Sailor Orion."

"You will not keep those orbs. Everyone's life depends on them."

He snickers. "The only thing dependent on these orbs is my status. When Queen Andromeda has them, I will be promoted to a rank among the stars. But she has this silly notion that you can actually do something about it. I admit you've defeated my youma, but you will not defeat me. Especially if you risk jeopardizing her safety." He looks at Nyumi with a sly grin. She stares back at him fearfully and the others watch as he touches the sphere with one of his hands. The vines immediately squeeze against each other and the thorns rip through it crackling with energy that leaves the small child screaming in pain.

"Nyumi!" 

Thorn smiles at the look of anguish on Orion's face. "Poor thing. It must hurt her terribly. And being a human, she can't last too long like that." He touches the sphere again and more screaming can be heard before Nyumi passes out.

"Stop it."

He looks at Orion. "Or what? You don't understand do you? I have the orbs. I have her. Without the orbs, you lose. But I guarantee that if you challenge me, she'll die."

Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Orion. She wants to help, but knows that there is little that can be done. There were only two options. Neptune and Uranus also look at the star soldier who is obviously struggling with the decision before her.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Orion looks at the general and then at her unconscious sister. In her heart, she wants to have the girl safe and back home. But the vision that she had keeps surfacing. The orbsthe girlstars exploding as people die, those eyes. She looks at the ground. Closing her eyes, she tries to push the thoughts away. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. 

"Orion."

She looks down to see the small leader of the planetary soldiers. "Nyumi can't last in there much longer. You have to help her."

Sailor Orion nods. She raises her head and glances at Nyumi.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"How much farther Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter runs up the stairs two at a time. 

"A few more stairs. We're very close."

"What do you think is going on up there?"

Sailor Mars looks at Sailor Venus. "I'm not sure, but it's definitely something bad."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Orion looks at Thorn slowly. "You know, you're right. I'd never do anything to hurt Nyumi."

General Thorn smiles at the scout. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"YeahI see. I see that you're a heartless power hungry maniac. To steal the orbs away from me is one thing." She lowers her voice. "But taking my sister was where you crossed the line." Her voice is flat and her eyes are cold. The calm transparent quality that had been seen in them earlier is now gone. There is no trace of kindness in her words, and the soft low voice does little to hide the menacing tone that is in it.

The other scouts look at her.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Mercury is the first one onto the roof. Sailor Mars stops next to her. She can sense the anger rising from Sailor Orion. Venus and Jupiter look out at the scene before them. They had just caught the words from the silent soldier's lips and are staring at her wondering what will happen next.

"This is bad guys." Sailor Mars looks at Orion as the four of them slowly make their way over to their fellow soldiers.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Sailor Uranus, what's going on?"

Glancing at Venus, the soldier of earth keeps her eyes focused on Orion and the general. I'm not really sure myself. But whatever it is won't be good."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn is not intimidated. At least if he is, he does little to show it. Having seen the soldier in both forms, he is a little surprised by the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes. How could someone who was so calm and quiet suddenly look so deadly? But he has the orbs and her sister. He can win.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Orion continues to stare at the general as her anger builds. She is trying her best to control it. She scared herself a little, but she has to do what she has to do. She takes a deep breath and takes one last look at her sister through the corner of her eye. The tone in her voice is threatening. "Alright Thorn. Let's go."

He looks at her and so do the other scouts. "You still want to fight."

"Yeah. I do."

"Well, I hope your sister had a fulfilling life. Because she's not going to last through this." He snaps his fingers and a youma appears near the ball that Nyumi is being held in. 

The senshi look at the youma as Thorn speaks to it. "Keep an eye on her. I've got business to attend to here." He smiles at Orion. "And give her a little jolt every now and then."

"Yes, Master."

Orion can't hold herself back anymore and lunges at Thorn when the plant youma puts it's leafy hand onto the ball, making it surge with energy.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Orion! No!" Sailor Moon looks at Nyumi as her body jerks from the pain that she is made to endure.

Sailor Orion ignores the other soldier as she punches Thorn in the face. He looks at her, blood streaming from his mouth. "You would risk your sister's life?"

She looks at him. "It'll be worth it if I have yours instead."

The look in her eyes assures him that she is not joking. This is no idle threat. He knows now that he went too far and will have to fight for his life. He looks at her numbly as the other scouts look on in surprise. Another punch lands in his stomach and he doubles over in pain. Her hands promptly land a blow to his back and he falls to the ground.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"We should do something!" Sailor Venus looks at Orion as she continues to pummel General Thorn.

"Like what?" Sailor Jupiter looks on with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry, she's going to kill him."

Sailor Moon looks at the other soldier. Zentora was so gentle and quiet. Now this same person, Sailor Orion was mercilessly beating a man before her while her sister is trapped and in pain. She doesn't know what to do, but it had to be something, otherwise

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn is struggling to get up. He had to do something to defend himself. He had no idea that she would be so strong. It didn't make sense. But he is not about to risk his promotion. Queen Andromeda entrusted the orbs to him. He had to make sure he didn't fail. Or else she would make sure that he wouldn't be around to make anymore mistakes. He manages to stand and looks at the young soldier standing in front of him. He runs a hand through his tousled hair and looks at her. His mouth is bloody, one of his eyes already swollen. No doubt she had probably broken his nose.

"Give me the orbs. Now."

"Nohaven't wonyet." He snaps his fingers and Orion's arms are suddenly twisted behind her back. A large youma is standing behind her. 

"What are doing?" She looks at Thorn with that menacing look in her eyes as he approaches her. Her only response is a punch in the face. When she turns her head to look at him again, she sees the general looking at her with blood on his hand. She pulls against the youma trying to free herself, but its grip only tightens on her. Meanwhile, she can hear her sister's agonizing screams as she passes in and out of consciousness.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Surprised by this new development, the other soldiers are ready to help. Venus looks at Sailor Moon. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. We can't let her get beaten up like that, but if we let her go"

"What, Sailor Moon?" 

"She's going to kill him."

"Yeah, but he _is_ the bad guy." Jupiter looks at the other soldier as she receives punch after punch. "Ooh. That doesn't look like any fun. We have to do something to help. I mean, the least we could do is free her sister." 

Uranus shakes her head. "No good. We already tried that. It won't break."

"So does that mean that we just stand here? She's a Sailor Soldier. No matter where she's from and she needs our help."

Jupiter nods. "Sailor Mars is right." She looks at the youma that has Orion in its grasp. She closes her eyes in concentration as her lightning rod appears on hr forehead. "Sparkling WidePressure!" She hurls the lightning energy and it rips into the back of the youma.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

"Ughh!" Orion falls to the ground, her side aching from where the youma had been squeezing her.

General Thorn looks up to see the other soldiers. Having forgotten about them, the last thing he expected was for one of them to intervene. He looks at Sailor Jupiter as she lowers her arms. He then looks down at Sailor Orion. She pushes herself onto her hands and knees and stands. "Thanks, Jupiter."

Smiling, the senshi of lightning nods. "No problem. We had to do something."

General Thorn looks at Orion's blood stained face. It is pouring from a cut above her eye and also in little trinklets from her nose. She wipes her face carefully as she looks at him as she takes in deep breaths. 

She is pulled from the staring contest by another bout of yelling from her sister. The child's voice is growing weaker each time and it's obvious that she will die after a few more minutes. "Let her go."

"No. And tell your friends over there to stay out of this."

"Not on your life!" Sailor Mars looks at General Thorn. 

"This isn't your fight! It's between me and her."

For the first time since the others had been watching, Sailor Moon speaks up. "It is our fight. When you start to harm innocent peoplemuch less children, then the Sailor Scouts will be there. And Orion is a Sailor Soldier. We always fight alongside our own."

"That's really quite touching. But I don't think you understand what's happening here. I've heard of you Sailor Moon. If you support Orion then she won't rest until she's gotten every single one of these orbs. And she would kill to get them. I know that as the soldier of love and justice you could never tolerate such a thing. She'll kill me. And maybe even you."

"Sailor Orion?"

The star scout looks at Sailor Moon. "Would you really kill one of us?"

She looks at her. "I-" 

"That's what your guardians meant when they told you to do whatever you had to. Isn't it?"

Orion is silent. "You don't understand-"

"That's what they meant about me being in your way. I do understand. I wouldn't ever let anyone diebad or not." She continues to look at the other soldier. "Look at yourself! Your sister's near death and here you are trying to beat him up! Is her life really worth what you'd be putting yourself through? Don't you see? Even if you manage to kill him and get the orbs your sister will die. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

Sailor Orion is silent. 

"Look at your sister!"

Orion casts her eyes in Nyumi's direction and gazes at her limp form. The youma stands underneath the bubble waiting for its master's signal. She turns away.

"You can't let her die. Don't you see what's going on?"

Orion looks at the other scout. "Shut-up, Moon."

Sailor Moon looks at her. "What?"

"I said shut-up. There's no way you could understand what's going on here. I love my sister. Do you think I wanted it to come down to this? He left me with no choice. If I have to sacrifice" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I know you couldn't understand so just stay out of it." She looks back to General Thorn. "He's right. This is between us. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Not if they don't have to."

Sailor Moon looks at the other senshi. She and her soldiers can hear the sincerity in her voice as she speaks. She watches as the younger girl walks closer to the general. "Okay. It's our fight. They won't interfere again. But you can't use any of your plants."

Thorn looks at the cold hard eyes staring back at him. He nods, fearful of what would happen if he were to disagree. "Fine." He stands there, waiting for her to make the first move.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Still staring into the cold eyes, Thorn is unable to see the leg as it catches him off guard and knocks him to the ground. He lies there as she kicks him the side. Wincing, he raises one of his feet and manages to force her down while scrambling up himself. He shouts to his youma and Nyumi is subjected to more pain.

"Stop!" Orion kicks him in the crotch and he falls to the ground. "Leave her out of this!" She knees him in the face.

Looking up at her, Thorn rolls away and fires a thorny beam of energy at her that she is unable to dodge. It immediately becomes a vine that wraps itself around her, squeezing until her fuku is punctured as well as her skin. The blood trickles from the wounds and onto the ground. Struggling to break free, she can feel herself growing tired as it saps her energy.

_"I can't let it end here. If I do, I'll let everyone down. Then we'll all be lost. But they can't help me. Not now. If I could only make them understand. They wouldn't see me as some heartless monster. But I can't think about it. I have to get free. I have to save Nyumi. I have toget theorbs."_ She continues to struggle against the pain, each movement driving the thorns deeper into her skin. She winces as she finally breaks free.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

General Thorn looks at his stubborn opponent. She is on the ground, bruised and bleeding, but still trying to stand. He knows she's got to be tired, but she won't show it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

As Orion stands, she plants her feet firmly on the ground shoulder's width apart. She looks at General Thorn as she stands there and raises her hands to the side of her face so that the palms are pointing in towards each other. Closing her eyes, she focuses on the energy that she is gathering, her hair blowing in the wind that it creates. The ground of the star begins to shake and as the other senshi look on, they are forced to brace themselves. A large star is forming above Orion's head bearing her symbol. General Thorn stands unsure of what to do. Slowly, she lifts her hands above her head so that they are underneath the massive star shaped energy and points them in front of her and at the general.

"GOLDENBLAST!" The enormous star leaves her hands as it rips through the ground of the star leaving behind a huge trail of dirt and dust. 

All of them hear Thorn's screams piercing the air.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Sailor Orion is standing in her stance when she hears the bubble beginning to break. She looks over to see her sister as she falls from the diminishing sphere.

"Ugh!" She lunges over and catches her sister just before she hits the ground. She lowers her head with a smile. Nyumi is still alive.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

The other scouts stand in shock for a moment as the look over to see that General Thorn is no more. Then they all turn to see Orion lying on the ground with her sister in her arms.

"Orion!" Neptune, Uranus, and Jupiter are the first ones to make it to her.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨

Lying on her side, she holds Nyumi in her still bleeding arms. A faint smile is on her face as she passes out, the orbs next to her.


	21. Chapter 20: Tiger/Protector

Orion Saga 

Orion Saga 

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 20: Tiger Protector**

Zentora is standing in her room placing the orbs in their new hiding spot. When the other scouts returned, they said that she had been unconscious but Nyumi was alright. That was all that mattered. She had succeeded. She woke up in Usagi's living room with the others standing in the next room. She heard them talking. It seemed as though they truly didn't know what to make of her. On one hand she was kind and gentle, but as she could understand, they were all shaken up by what they had seen on the star. Then to find her holding her sister. What kind of Sailor Soldier was she?

_"Zentora? Are you alright?"_

She turns around to look at Pup. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"We're really proud of you, Zentora."

She looks at Sirius and nods. When she got home, she had changed into a long sleeved shirt in spite of the weather so that her family wouldn't notice the bruises on her arms. Her nose just needed a little cleaning and the cut above her eye is small enough to not be noticeable if she cleaned the blood from it. Besides. They would heal Quickly. It's mid-afternoon and she is going to go to the park to be alone for a little while. She wants to think about a few things.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is sitting alone under her favorite tree with her eyes closed. The day is warm and her sleeves are rolled up a little. 

"Hey, there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened."

"News travels fast. It's only been two days."

Samaru nods to himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I got Nyumi back and the orbs are safe. I didn't get hurt too badly."

"That's not what I meant." He lowers himself and sits next to her. 

She sighs keeping her eyes closed. "You aren't going to start up with that Star Princess stuff again are you?"

"No. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He looks at her more closely. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so sure."

Zentora leans back a little farther and looks up into the boughs of the tree. "Maybe I'm not. Not really."

"What's wrong then?"

"My family. It shouldn't have been able to happen. They shouldn't have gotten to my family. No matter how much…"

Samaru looks at her unsure of just what to say.

"I'm supposed to have a life outside of this. I mean, I wish I could protect everyone."

"But you can't."

"I know. I just wish I could. And then to say that I have to steal the dreams of these people in order to protect them. To save them."

"Don't think of it that way."

"How else am I to think of it?"

"What one thought lies behind everyone's dream?"

Zentora turns to him in silence.

"The thought that the person can make a difference. That they can leave their mark on the world. Don't you see? These people will. They get to do that and so much more."

"But they don't know it. All they know is that for whatever reason, they're left with this emptiness. They're like…drones. And I can't stand it. I saw one of them and it was a few weeks later. The person's eyes…I could see it in their eyes."

Samaru places a hand on her shoulder. His deep voice is soft. "Don't worry. It'll all work out."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Queen Andromeda, you summoned me?"

"Yes." Andromeda had witnessed Thorn's demise from the safety of the interior walls of her castle. "Since Thorn failed, I'll need you to search for the orbs."

"Yes, Queen Andromeda."

"Thorn underestimated Orion. It wasn't until a few moments before his death that he realized what she was actually capable of. She's not quite like the other Sailor Scouts. She will kill if she finds it necessary. But those orbs are important. Without them, I'll never be able to rule the Star Kingdom. We've only got two more orbs to go after, Chimera."

The woman looks up at her queen as she bows. "Yes, Queen Andromeda. I will not make the same mistake that Thorn did. I've already got an idea of my next target."

"Good. Then you should get started."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Hello?"

"Zentora?"

"Speaking."

"Hi. It's me, Haruka."

Zentora nods with the phone in her hand. She is a little surprised to hear from her after what had happened at Andromeda's castle. "Hi."

"You sound surprised to hear from me."

"I wasn't really sure if any of you would still want to hang out with me after-"

Haruka is silent on the other end for a few minutes. "Zentora. That doesn't matter to me. I know you as a person. Senshi business is senshi business. Sometimes there are no alternatives. I understand what you had to do."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I've been through it myself a few times. Sometimes you just have to make tough decisions. It's nobody's fault."

Zentora is silent.

Anyway, I called to invite you to a race this afternoon. I'll be driving."

"I'll be there." 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

A pair of bright green eyes watches the humans as they enter the arena. Madame Chimera has been waiting for hours until the moment that her target shows. 

¨ 

Zentora and Michiru walk up onto the bleachers and sit down. "So how are you?"

"Okay. It's Nyumi that I was worried about though."

"Yes, I'm glad she's alright." Michiru looks at the placid girl. "You took quite a beating."

"I also gave one too." Her voice is low as she sees herself punching Thorn over and over again. She couldn't believe the anger behind it. She thought that she would have possibly beaten him to death. "Where's Haruka-san?"

"She's over there." Michiru gives a wave to Haruka standing on the track next o her car.

With a half smile, both girls watch as the tall racer waves back. Zentora waves in return. "So when does the race start?"

"In a few minutes. They like to go over the cars to make sure that nothing goes wrong with them."

Zentora nods.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

A tall slender woman with flaming orange hair and bright green eyes stands near the entrance to the track. Her dark purple dress hides her well within the shadows of the hall. Her feet are covered with black boots that have green serpents running along side them. She yawns with boredom and covers her catlike nose. "I suppose now is as good a time as any. I can't bear to watch those things go round again. It's so dull. Pitiful earthlings.

She steps back and kisses her hand. Blowing the kiss, a flame suddenly appears. "Come forth my pet. I have a job for you."

Zentora is watching the race anxiously as her friend goes around the track fighting with another driver for first place. She stiffens suddenly drawing Michiru's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Something's nearby."

As she says this, the crowd gives way to shouts of fear and surprise when something suddenly jumps out onto the track. She sees the drivers swerving to avoid it. Glancing at Michiru, she runs off. The older girl follows. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka's car skids to a stop at the sight of the strange creature. She knows that its presence can only mean one thing. Andromeda had sent someone else in Thorn's place. She manages to get out of the car a little dazed, but otherwise okay. 

"Ugh!" She feels herself being knocked to the ground. The monster is now on top of her. Opening her eyes, she sees it staring at her. The monster has two heads, one the head of a lion, the other like that of a goat. And it's massive body is also like a lions, but it's tail is like a snake. "What is this thing?!"

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Haruka looks up at the sound of the woman's voice. Her dress is old fashioned like something out of the Middle Ages. "Who are you?"

"I, am Madame Chimera. This is one of my pets. Lovely little thing." She looks fondly at the monstrous creature hovering over the girl.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much. Just your dream energy. Alright my pet, drain her."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Orion and Neptune arrive to hear the sound of Haruka yelling as her dream energy is being sucked away. "We've got to get her away from there." Orion looks at her friend. She wants to wait, but- "Sailor Orion?"

Nodding, she looks at the other soldier. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Neptune, Deep Submerge!"

"Hunter's Arrow!"

The two attacks barrel toward the creature knocking it off of its target and a few yards away. Taking this opportunity, Haruka jumps to her feet. "Uranus, Planet, Power!"

As the beast recovers from it's fall, both it and its master are surprised to learn that their first target is a senshi. "No matter. Get her anyway." Chimera looks at her 'pet' as it closes in on the sailor scout.

Looking at her sister soldier and her friend, she nods to them, signaling for a tripling of their attacks. "Uranus, World, Shaking!"

"Neptune, Deep Submerge!"

"Orion, Star-shock, Spark!"

The energies all fuse into one as they find their target. When the light dies down, the see nothing but smoke. "Well done. But I'll be back." They look at Madame Chimera who disappears in a wall of flames.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Sailor Uranus detransforms and goes to her friends. "What was that all about? Me a holder?"

Zentora looks at her friend. "Yeah…at least they think so."

Michiru looks at her. "You don't sound so sure."

Zentora stares at the ground. _"I'm not. If it were Haruka-san, wouldn't I have known by now?"_

"Do you want to check me?"

Zentora shakes her head. _"I couldn't do that. I'd leave her with nothing or I'd lose one of the only friends I've got. Like when I almost lost Nyumi."_

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is asleep in her room when she begins to dream. She is standing inside of a castle with Neptune. She is wearing a regal gown along with her friend. The two of them look up to see Samaru and Uranus approaching. Samaru is dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a vest adorned with stars. His pants are as dark as the night sky. Uranus on the other hand is wearing a ruffly shirt and jacket over a pair of trousers. The four of them are laughing together. 

While they are talking, a woman approaches them and kisses Zentora on the cheek. Something about the woman is familiar to her, but she can't figure out what it is.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

_"Zentora, wake up."_

Her eyes focus slowly on Pup. She stares at him for a few moments before realizing what she is looking at. "Oh. It's you."

_"Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep again. Was it another bad dream?"_ Zentora has been dreaming a lot lately. Most of them strange dreams telling of the death and horror that would await if she didn't get the orbs. On the surface, each one seemed a little different, but there was always the same girl with the same empty opaque eyes. There is something strangely familiar about this girl. Something a little scary. She had only mentioned them on a few occasions to her guardians when they would wake her up because of her cries or when she woke up gasping in a cold sweat. Sirius would attribute the dreams to the stress of her mission and try to soothe her by placing her head on Zentora's and lulling the girl back to sleep with her purring.

__

"No, it wasn't a bad dream."

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

Zentora shakes her head. "I'm okay."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Pup and Samaru are walking with Zentora in the park. "I'm really staring to wonder about this." Zentora has already told her guardians about Haruka being the next possible orb holder.

_"Maybe, but you can't ignore the possibility. It could be anyone."_

Zentora looks at her guardian.

"He's right."

"It's not her."

_"Did you even bother to make sure? I mean, you could just be ignoring her stone. I realize that you're still upset about Nyumi but-"_ Pup stops talking when Zentora walks off. He and Samaru watch her as she sits down on a nearby bench.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

A few days after the first incident with Haruka, Zentora is taking a walk through the city. _"She can't be the holder. I don't why, but I'm pretty sure of it. I didn't even feel this certain about my own family." _She slows her pace when she recognizes where she is. Looking up, she sees that she is at the racetrack.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka is walking to her car with the helmet in her hands. When she prepares to climb through the window she hears a low growl. Turning around, she sees another one of Madame Chimera's monsters. Her hand instinctively reaches for the henshin pen, but a well-aimed flame knocks it out of her hand. Rubbing the singed skin, she looks up at the woman as her pet attacks.

"Aaghh!"

Zentora looks around at the sound of the yell. She has a good idea of what's going on and places her hand at her throat waiting for the amulet to appear. "Orion Star Power!" Sailor Orion runs toward the youma and its target.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Haruka is struggling as the creature lifts her into the air with it's strong tail. Her dream energy is slowly being drained and there is nothing that she can do to stop it. Her pen lies in the grass, harmless on its own.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Upon her arrival, Orion sees her friend being dropped to the grass as Chimera holds the manifestation of her dream energy. _"Please don't let it be an orb."_ She pulls back on the bow.

¨ 

"Hunter's Arrow!" 

The attack catches Madame Chimera off guard when it destroys the animal and she turns around to see the star scout. "You." Orion looks at her hands to see the blue sphere. She breathes an inward sigh of relief. Haruka wasn't the carrier. "Sorry to disappoint you Sailor Orion, but it looks like we're both out of luck. It's not an orb after all." She looks at Haruka and carelessly tosses the stone aside. Orion cringes as it sails through the air, but she makes the catch. Madame Chimera looks at her when she notices this. "Hmm. From what I heard, I wouldn't think that you would waste your time worrying about dream stones." She shrugs. "Ah well. Till we meet again." She disappears in a wall of fire.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Walking over to Haruka, Orion places the stone on her chest and covers it with her hand. The other hand goes on the young woman's forehead. "May the energy of your dream be reborn. Dream Energy Rebirth."

The blue light crackles around the purple ball of energy and Haruka can feel the energy being poured into her. When she opens her eyes, she sees Orion squatting next to her. She sits up slowly.

"Are you alright, Haruka-san?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

Orion wraps her arms around her friend and closes her eyes. "I'm so glad. And I'm sorry."

Haruka looks at her for a moment in confusion, but she suddenly realizes the reason behind the girl's reaction. "It's alright, Zentora-chan." 


	22. Chapter 21: Dream World

Orion Saga

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest For the Orbs

****

Chapter 21: Dream World

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora sits in the window and looks out of it, setting her tablet down.

_"What is it?"_

"It's strange to me. They all seem so…so close. Not really apart even when they're alone." Her face remains emotionless, but there is a strange tone in her voice. 

Sirius lifts her head and Pup walks over to her, silently placing his head in her lap. _"Why don't you go out there with them?"_

"I can't, Pup. I-I have to finish this." She looks at the canvas in front of her.

Pup is silent for a few moments before his soft voice enters her mind. _"This mission troubles you doesn't it?"_

She looks at him and shakes her head. "No. I don't think it does." She is silent. "I mean, I was born for this right?"

Sirius speaks up. "More than you know."

The girl nods. "This still…"

"What?"

Zentora shakes her head. Both guardians look at her. Pup gazes into her face as he searches for a clue into her thoughts.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is on her way home when she stops in front of the art store that she sometimes frequents.

"Zentora-chan, hi."

She looks up at the young man behind the counter. "Hello, Nuboro-kun."

"How's it going?"

"Okay." Pup is standing silently at her side and Sirius is in the knapsack resting on her back. "I've been going to the community center." She looks at a few pencils near the register.

"Really. I heard they were doing some kind of public arts project."

She nods. "They are. One of my teachers told me about it at graduation. He wants me to help out with it."

"Congratulations."

She nods. "Thank-you."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. I wasn't going to."  
"Why not?"

She shakes her head. "They wouldn't understand."

"If it's important to you then they could at least try."

Zentora puts one of the pencils back. "It doesn't matter."

He looks at her silently. He knows that there is no point in arguing with her. They'd had this talk a dozen of times before. The girl wanted what she wanted, but in her heart she just doesn't feel as though she deserves it. He just doesn't know why. He hated to see her suffer but is unsure of how to help her. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is on her way home after having bought a new sketchbook and some coloring pencils. When she walks inside, she goes straight to her room and lets Sirius down gently, helping her out of the bag. Pup jumps up on the bed and she removes the leash. When she sits down, she is aware of their eyes on her. 

"What?"

"Nuboro is right." Sirius looks at her. "You should tell them."

"You're making too big a deal out of this."

"You're making too little a deal. Zentora. Think of how many times you've locked yourself away in here so you could draw. And each time you would hide the drawings because you didn't want your parents to see. If this is what you want, you should take hold of it."

She shakes her head and places the tablet on her desk. "You're wrong. It's just a hobby."

_"Then what do you plan on doing?"_

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Right now it doesn't matter. I'm working on this thing with Mr. Akiyama. When I finish, then maybe I'll think about it. But for now could you just drop it?"

They look at her as she walks out of the room to fix their dinners.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is at the community center again. She is in the art room a little later than she thought she would be. She came alone this time, and most of the people have already left for the day. After a few moments of painting, she stops suddenly and begins to sing. It is a quiet song that pours from her heart.

¨ 

__

When I say, go away

Understand what it means to me

In my world, dreams come true

But I must steal these dreams from you

For the love

Of the stars

In your eyes

Takes us far

We will know

Where to go,

From the light that shines in our souls…

For your love,

Watching me

As I take hold of these memories

In our world dreams come true

But I must give them back to you

Look at me, in my eyes

Full of love and surprise

Never know

What to show

To the one that means the most to me

Our love will survive

And this world of ours will never die

But the dreams that I hold

Of the future will unfold

So when I say

Go away

Dreams

I will unfold 

Listen as I say

I'll love you more and more each day

So hold close to the dreams as the light 

That beautifully encloses you and me

In our world

Full of dreams

¨ 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is sitting on the bus. When it stops in front of the shopping district, she gets off and goes to the small store.

"Zentora-chan. Back so soon?"

"Hello, Nuboro-kun."

"It's only been a week. So what can I do for you? Or do you have something for me?"

"Yes…I do." She carefully puts her book in front of him and watches quietly as he flips through it.

"These are really nice." He looks over at the quiet girl on the other side of the counter. "You still aren't sure are you?"

She looks directly into his eyes. Nuboro is stunned and thinks to himself. _"As shy as she is, something about her eyes makes her seem so…different. She always looks people right in the eyes when she talks to them."_

"It-it isn't that I'm not sure. I just…"

"You don't' want to disappoint them?"

She nods her head.

"Well here. I thought you might want to see this." He slides a piece of paper over to her.

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad, but I sent one of your paintings in to the college of art. And…you won."

She looks at him, her eyes giving off a strange light. Her face is unreadable. She slowly picks up the paper and reads it for herself.

¨ 

Johnson, Zentora.

Your entry has gone through our panel of judges and after careful consideration, your entry has earned you the grand prize. We are pleased to award you with a full scholarship to the College of Art in Tokyo. 

¨ 

Shocked, Zentora puts the paper down. "Oh my goodness. I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Zentora, please. Just take it. At least think it over."

She slowly picks up the paper and folds it in her hand.

Nuboro looks at her. "Good girl." He continues to look at her sketches as she walks around the store.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is reaching over her head to get a book when she senses something. She looks around, but sees nothing. In a soft voice, she says her transformation. When she finishes, Sailor Orion walks to the edge of the aisle.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The window of the store is suddenly shattered as someone falls through it. Nuboro yells in surprise.

"Need energy!" A creature growls as it stands in front of the broken window. It looks almost like a cat, but its body is horribly disfigured. It raises its long elephant-like snout and the crest on its head rises as it sees Nuboro.

He looks at the youma and backs away. "Dream Energy!" The animal runs toward him and knocks the cash register off of the counter with its tusks as it reaches its nose out to snatch the frightened clerk.

"Aaaaghh!" The nose reaches into his mouth as he yells and begins to suck away his energy.

"Enough!"

The creature is momentarily distracted and drops the barely conscious Nuboro just as Sailor Orion steps out of the aisle. 

"Dream Energy?" The creature at this new interruption, confused. "Need dream energy."

"I see." Orion looks at her friend and then at the creature standing before her. She places her left hand on her tiara gem as she pulls back on the bow. "Orion, Hunter's Arrow!"

The youma howls in pain, but remains standing. "Need dream energy!" It charges Sailor Orion.

The star scout it knocked into a display of paint tubes. Slowly she sits up at looks at the monster as it reaches its trunk up to take her. 

"Star-shock, Spark!" The star shaped disk rips through the monster destroying it.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Orion stands up and looks at Nuboro and the other man. To be on the safe side, she goes outside to make sure that no one else was drained. When she returns, she kneels next to Nuboro and kisses his cheek.

¨ 

Slowly, the dream stone begins to surface. She steps away from him and allows it to reenter his body. As she walks over to the other man and checks his stone. 

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Uggh…what happened?" Nuboro sits up and looks around the store. When he sees the broken window, he suddenly remembers. "Oh no!" He goes over to the person lying next to him and shakes the man gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He looks at the younger man in surprise as he jumps up and runs to the nearest aisle. "What's wrong?"

"There was a girl in here."

Nodding, he gets up to help him look for her. After a few minutes, he sees her and calls to Nuboro. "Over here."

Nuboro runs over to see Zentora lying on the floor next to the shelf of books. He kneels next to her. "Zentora-chan! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He shakes her a little. "Zentora-chan?"

She turns her head up to him and opens her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She nods and speaks in a low voice. "Yes."

The other man looks at her. "Are you sure?"

She looks at him for a moment. "Yes…thank you."

The two of them help her to her feet and they walk to the front of the store. Nuboro goes to get a broom and the other man stands with Zentora at the register. "What's this?" He looks at the portfolio that was left open.

"Nothing." Zentora reaches for it.

The older man looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "I apologize. That was rude of me."

"He shakes his head. "That's alright." He watches her close it as Nuboro comes back. He hears her low voice.

"I should go now."

The other man looks at her with a surprised expression. "I was going to finish looking at them."

"That's okay. I can bring them back later. And I'll think it over."

As she leaves the white haired young man watches her for a moment before turning to Nuboro. "That girl…"

"You mean Zentora?"

"She's very talented."

"Try telling her that."

"What do you mean?"

"I probably shouldn't say anything. It isn't my place."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora sits in her room with the letter that Nuboro had given her. Pup and Sirius are eating, so she has a few minutes to herself. _"How can I?"_

"Zentora?" There is a soft knock on the door. The girl quickly puts the paper away as she hears the door opening.

"Mom."

"I just came to tell you that it's time for dinner."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is lying on the bed in her pajamas when the door is nudged open. She turns her head to see Pup who dips his head slightly. She smiles a little and he jumps onto the bed next to her. when he sees what she has in her hand he looks at her. _"That's good news isn't it?"_

"Yes…but I won't accept it."

_"It is your life."_

"But I don't want to let them down. I mean, I should probably do something else. I already know that I will do something else."

_"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this. Your mission doesn't mean that you can't have what you want. It's just another part of who you are."_

The brown eyes of the girl meet with the hazel eyes of the dog, who sees something strange. It flickers for a moment and is gone as the girl closes and reopens her eyes. Pup closes his own eyes as he rests his head on her. "Zentora."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I really would like to do it, but what would they say?"

_"They can't stop your heart. Would you risk them being upset with you for a short time over a lifetime of unhappiness?"_

She nods. "You're right. I should tell them. This…is my dream."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is asleep. Pup is at the foot of the bed and Sirius is on the chair in front of the glass door leading to the balcony.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

A girl is trapped in a cage. Her face isn't visible, but she is clearly in anguish. Her face is in shadow and her voice is barely audible. "Help me!" She struggles against the bars. "Help me! Please!" She begins to cry. Lonely and sad. Though she makes no sound, it is clear that she is crying, her tears sparkling in the darkness. "Please…help me."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora wakes up with a start. She lifts her hand to her face and pushes her bangs back only to have the thick hair fall back into her eyes. She looks over to see that Pup and Sirius are still asleep. She slowly gets out of bed and walks out into the kitchen.

She sits at the table with a glass of water and cradles it in her hands. After drinking it, she lies her head down on her arms.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

"Zentora."

She wakes up to feel her shoulder being shaken. Turning her head, she sees her father. "Daddy?"

"Hey. How come you're sleeping out here?"

She runs a hand through her hair. "Bad dream."

Martin's voice is soft. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I should probably be getting dressed. I've gotta go."

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Zentora is walking through the park on her way home the community center when her mind flashes back to the dream. She stops and sits down on a bench.

Zentora is taken away from her thoughts and her head snaps up. She feels an evil presence and runs toward it, transforming along the way.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

The purple clad senshi stops short when she sees the children on the playground cowering away from another catlike creature. This one has the body of a lion and the head of an ox. Spiny growths on its body wriggle like worms.

A child screams as she is picked up with one of the spines. Just as the beast is about to drain her, her Sailor Orion attacks. "Hunter's Arrow!" She says it quickly, but it's force is devastating as the spine is disconnected from the hideous creature letting the child fall to the ground.

The bull headed monster turns to her. "Need dream energy!" It reaches toward Sailor Orion, but she dodges easily and as a purple star appears in her hand. "Star-shock, Spark!"

The other spine drops to the ground and the beast's eyes grow red as it advances on her and shoots a dark energy blast out of its horns. Orion rolls away and looks over to see that the children are still standing on the playground, paralyzed with fear. While she is looking at them, the youma uses this distraction to its advantage. It launches another blast of energy that Orion doesn't have the time to escape. 

She grunts as the energy bares into her. "Kids…run!" They look at her and the firmness of her quiet voice calms them down. They nod, scampering away.

¨ ~¨ ~¨ ~¨ 

Sailor Orion is pinned underneath the monster looking at its face. It stares down at her, eyes red, its nose barely inches away. "DREAM ENERGY!"

"I don't think so." She braces her legs underneath it and pushes it away. The creature looks at her in surprise as she stands up slowly. It doesn't understand how such a quiet human can be so strong. The Star Soldier kisses her hand and throws the disk. "Star-shock, Spark!" It embeds itself into the monster and it withers away.


End file.
